When the Darkness Takes Over
by ForestSprite
Summary: chp. 24 kagome is back in her time for good what happens when she meets up with the yyh group yyhinu crossover and hieikag pairing
1. Default Chapter

OK you guys this is a yyh/inu xover so you all know. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. nor do I own Yu Yu Hakusho so there.  
  
People with a greater imagination and who can draw better then me do :'(  
  
When the Darkness Takes Over  
  
ForestSprite  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The sun began to rise behind her making her look like a shadow. Chilly winds blew long  
  
raven black hair whipping it around not seeming to affect the figure wearing a loose  
  
fitting black tank top. Leaves rustled under the heavy footsteps of her black army boots,  
  
her long, black, baggy pants dragging slightly on the ground.  
  
Her steps were smooth and deliberate, very sure as she moved through the park, her  
  
honey brown eyes cast downward deep in thought.  
  
At the edge of the park a gang of tough looking guys smirked seeing the teen heading  
  
their way. Motioning to each other they moved to surround her, one standing directly in  
  
her path. Expecting her to stop when she spotted him he was surprised when she just  
  
brushed past him continuing on her way.  
  
"Hey bitch." he yelled at her retreating form.  
  
She ignored him and kept walking, never once looking up.  
  
Rough hands gripped her shoulders spinning her around to face the one holding her. He  
  
was an ugly man. He had a squashed up nose, long pointy chin and thin narrow eyes. His  
  
hair was short and spiky kinda giving him the tough guy look along with his pierced nose  
  
and a tattoo that was a bloodied knife going through a spider. She looked at it with  
  
disgust.  
  
"Listen to me when I call out to you little whore." his raspy voice said. "Look at me when  
  
I speak to you." he said moving a hand to her chin jerking her head up hard. He was  
  
taken back when he looked into her eyes. There was a deep hatred in the honey brown  
  
eyes filled with a coldness. In one quick motion she was free from his hold on her with  
  
both of his arms twisted behind his back. He hissed in pain as she put pressure on it when  
  
he moved to struggle.  
  
"I don't answer to those names, so don't call them out to me." she said coldly. She  
  
suddenly spun him around behind her just as a knife came whistling, piercing the man's  
  
arm making him howl in pain.  
  
"You might want to tell your cronies to back off or I'll just keep using you as a shield  
  
from their attacks." she said calmly taking the knife from his arm making him howl  
  
again.  
  
"Stop you fools." he cried out brokenly to the men who were beginning to surround them.  
  
"Good choice she murmured.  
  
"Stupid bitch." he yelled at her. "I'll get you for this."  
  
"Tsk. Wrong choice of words." she said dropping him to the ground unconscious.  
  
"What did you do to the boss?" one of the guys yelled at her as he lunged with a knife in  
  
hand at her.  
  
"Same thing I'm about to do to you." she replied as she kicked out connecting with his  
  
head. Dropping down she swung her foot around catching him off balance knocking him  
  
heavily to the ground. Soon the rest of the gang leapt into the fight and she dodged kicks  
  
and punches with ease handing out her own punishment. Outside the battle she could see  
  
a crowd gathering to see what was going on.  
  
*from the crowd*  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"See that little guy in there? He's fighting by himself."  
  
"He's gonna get squashed."  
  
"Is anybody going to help him?"  
  
"It's a girl!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"She's going to be killed."  
  
"How much longer do you think she'll last?"  
  
"Hey who are those four over there?"  
  
"Hmph it's that Urameshi kid and his friends."  
  
"The Urameshi?"  
  
"The only one I know of."  
  
"What's he doing here?"  
  
"Beats me, hey look at the girl."  
  
"She beat them all!!"  
  
"They're all unconscious."  
  
*back to the fight*  
  
She listened to the talk as she moved skillfully, weaving around the many people she was  
  
fighting who were now on the ground. She was now down to her last two. One ran at her  
  
and she ran to meet him. As she neared him she grabbed his shoulders and flipped over  
  
him kicking him in the back of the head, effectively knocking him out. She heard  
  
something as it came whizzing at her. Doing a backspring just in time as a knife passed  
  
where she had just been. She spun around to meet it as it was still flying forward.  
  
Catching it midair with her right hand and without pause she threw it back at the guy  
  
hitting him hard in the temple with the hilt of it making him drop. Eyes scanning the  
  
fallen around her she saw no more remaining threats and walked off again ignoring the  
  
hails she got to see if she was OK. Hands stuffed in her pockets she brushed past four  
  
guys in her path not even bothering to apologize continuing in her path.  
  
Ok that's the end of chapter one please r&r. I would also love it if you guys could help  
  
me with the pairings. Do you guys want:  
  
Kurama/Kagome  
  
Hiei/Kagome  
  
OC/Kagome  
  
I would so appreciate it if you guys would help me out with that. If you have any  
  
suggestions please tell me them. I'm kinda leaning towards toward Hiei/Kagome but for  
  
you that want otherwise vote. I love you all.   
  
^.^ ForestSprite 


	2. chp2

DISCLAIMER: LOOK IN CHAPTER 1 I'LL ONLY SAY IT ONCE  
  
When the Darkness Takes Over  
  
ForestSprite  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara and Hiei walked through the park. Tired and worn out they  
  
were. They had just been on a mission that had been harder then they thought but now  
  
that that was over with they were hoping for a good and long rest.   
  
To bad they weren't about to get it though.  
  
"Is anything going on today?" Yusuke asked out loud.  
  
"Not that I know of. Why do you ask?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Then what are all those people gathering around over there for?" Yusuke asked ignoring  
  
Kuwabara's question pointing at a large gathering of people.  
  
"Let's go take a look." Kurama suggested.  
  
Nodding they all walked in that direction trying to see through the large crowd what was  
  
going on.  
  
"Hey you." Yusuke said to one of the guys up front. "What's going on?"   
  
"It's a fight." was his reply.  
  
He looked on in confusion then hearing something concentrated on what the people were  
  
saying.  
  
"Did you see that little guy? He's fighting by himself."  
  
"That's no guy. I heard someone up front say it's a girl."  
  
"How many people is she fighting?"  
  
"To many to count and they're moving so much it's hard to keep track though several are  
  
on the ground already."  
  
"Really? Well I'll be."  
  
"How much longer do you think she can last though?"  
  
"I don't know she's been doing pretty good so far. I don't think a single punch has even  
  
touched her yet."  
  
"She's that good?"   
  
"That's what it looks like."  
  
Yusuke pushed through the crowd to see this fight. He hadn't seen a good fight in a while  
  
because he was usually the one doing the fighting. When he got closer all he saw was a  
  
figure clad in black kicking some heavy ass.   
  
Holy crap. He thought to himself watching the fighter move. It was hard to keep up with  
  
the movements as she was moving to fast to keep up with but he could easily keep up  
  
with her.  
  
She had a lot of skill.  
  
He pushed his way out of the crowd to go back to the gang.  
  
"What's going on Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked  
  
"There's a fight. Duh!"  
  
"Is it really a girl?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"We should help her then. I heard there are more then thirty people she's fighting right  
  
now."  
  
"I don't think she needs it."  
  
"What do you mean Yusuke?" Kurama asked  
  
"She's kicking ass man. She's good."  
  
"You don't think she can handle that many people though do you?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"She is a girl."  
  
"One that could probably kick your ass in. Maybe mine as well. She's down to her last  
  
two right now."  
  
"You did not just say that." Hiei said in his cool tone.  
  
"Say what?" Yusuke asked confused.  
  
"She could kick your ass in."  
  
"Shut it shrimp. She could probably kick your ass in too."  
  
"I highly doubt it."  
  
"Stop arguing you two." Kurama said. "The fight is over."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Look at the crowd it's breaking up and I don't hear the sounds of people scuffling."  
  
Sure enough the crowd broke up real soon and the figure stepped out looking at what she  
  
had done. Without hesitation she walked around the unconscious bodies and out walking  
  
in their direction.   
  
Behind her they could here calls out to her to see if she was ok. She just seemed to ignore  
  
them. Or maybe she didn't hear them at all. She walked past the four though brushing  
  
past them without stopping or turning to say she was sorry. Her hands stuffed in her  
  
pockets they watched her walk out.  
  
"Hey I think we found Hiei's long lost twin." Yusuke said.  
  
"Hn." was all he said.  
  
Kurama just chuckled a bit.   
  
They continued walking then when a certain blue haired person appeared before them.  
  
"Geez Botan. Don't appear before us like that."  
  
"Oh stop your whining Yusuke." Botan said happily.  
  
"What do you want now?"  
  
"Oh come on now Yusuke don't be like that." she said way to cheerily. "Koenma actually  
  
told me to come and gather you guys. He has another mission for you."  
  
"Can't it wait? That last one wasn't exactly cake." he said irritably.  
  
"No it can't wait. He says he needs you now. It's really important. Come on Yusuke."  
  
"I'm supposed to meet Keiko at the movies."  
  
"Take a rain check on it. We need to get going now."  
  
"She's going to kill me." he mumbled following her as she took off the rest of the group  
  
behind him. "So what's this new one about?"  
  
OK please don't hurt me. R&R. Oh yes and remember to vote for the pairings.   
  
Kurama/Kagome 4 votes  
  
Hiei/Kagome 4 votes  
  
OC/Kagome  
  
I would so appreciate it if you guys would help me out with that. If you have any  
  
suggestions please tell me them. I'm kinda leaning towards toward Hiei/Kagome but for  
  
you that want otherwise vote. I love you all.   
  
^.^ ForestSprite 


	3. chp3

If you want a disclaimer go to the first chapter ok. Now on with the story.  
  
When the Darkness Takes Over  
  
ForestSprite  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Last Time: They continued walking then when a certain blue haired person appeared  
  
before them.  
  
"Geez Botan. Don't appear before us like that."  
  
"Oh stop your whining Yusuke." Botan said happily.  
  
"What do you want now?"  
  
"Oh come on now Yusuke don't be like that." she said way to cheerily. "Koenma actually  
  
told me to come and gather you guys. He has another mission for you."  
  
"Can't it wait? That last one wasn't exactly cake." he said irritably.  
  
"No it can't wait. He says he needs you now. It's really important. Come on Yusuke."  
  
"I'm supposed to meet Keiko at the movies."  
  
"Take a rain check on it. We need to get going now."  
  
"She's going to kill me." he mumbled following her as she took off the rest of the group  
  
behind him. "So what's this new one about?"  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"I don't know much about it. You'll just have to wait until we get there. All I know is  
  
that it is supposed to do with a jewel called the Shikon no Tama."  
  
"The what?"  
  
"A jewel that increases ones strength or powers almost ten times." Kurama said.  
  
"How do you know about it?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Most demons know about it." Hiei said.  
  
"I thought that was only legend." Kurama said quietly to himself.  
  
"So did we all, but something has happened to show us otherwise." Botan said to him.  
  
"But it's only one jewel so all we have to do is take it and destroy it." Yusuke said like it  
  
was the easiest thing in the world.  
  
"It's not that easy Yusuke." Botan said looking at him. "From what we've gotten from  
  
our source so far the jewel is broken."  
  
"So does it still work then."  
  
"Yeah in fact it does. The only thing is that one shard is almost as strong as the whole  
  
jewel."   
  
"How did that happen though?" Kurama asked. "In the legend it disappeared after that  
  
priestess died and she had it burned with her body."  
  
"That's something our source won't tell us. Though the source seems to know a lot about  
  
the whole thing."  
  
"It's kinda suspicious." Yusuke said  
  
"I agree with you but it's important we get these shards at least."  
  
"Where can we find them at?"  
  
"Well our source was really vague about that. Didn't tell us much about where to find it.  
  
Though I think Koenma knows because those two have been meeting together lately  
  
getting the information from this source of ours."  
  
"What do you know about this source giver of yours?" Hiei asked  
  
"Nothing. He. I think it's a he always wears a hood and cloak and never speaks around  
  
us. Only to Koenma. He also seems very wary of people and demons. Sorry I can't give  
  
you much."  
  
"Hn"  
  
"Oh here we are. Koenma Sir I brought the Spirit Detective Group with me." Botan said  
  
by the doorway.  
  
"Come in Botan. We have to get this done with as soon as possible." Koenma said  
  
motioning everyone in. Beside him sat the cloaked figure that Botan had been telling  
  
them about.  
  
The gang just leaned up against the walls looking at Koenma. "What is our new mission  
  
kid?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"I told you to stop calling me that already. Your new mission is to gather fragments of  
  
the jewel called the Shikon no Tama we have most of it already but are missing a few  
  
fragments of it still." he said giving them a brief history of it up to the  
  
death of Kikyo.  
  
"What's the proof we have that it's even real?" Hiei asked from the side of the room.  
  
Koenma motioned to the figure beside him who raised a gloved hand with a small pink  
  
fragment in it.  
  
"Is that it?" Hiei asked.  
  
The figure only nodded.  
  
"Where do we start then?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Good question Yusuke and for that I'll need my guest here to tell you." he said looking  
  
at the shadowed figure.  
  
"Does he even talk kid?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"What's wrong with him anyways?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Koenma Sir with all do respect do I really have to work with these people?" a voice  
  
came from the shadowed figure. It was tired and hoarse sounding making it hard to tell if  
  
it was male or female. "Maybe those two." it continued pointing at Hiei and Kurama  
  
"could keep up as they are demons, but the two humans. They would slow me down. It  
  
would be easier to do it on my own. You already know some of my background history. I  
  
can take care of myself. I do not need help. I only came here to tell you of the dangers.  
  
But I do not need a bunch of incompetents traveling with me. I use to travel with one  
  
before and I'll be damned if I'll travel with one again. I am very well able to take care of  
  
myself. "  
  
"Hey watch it." Kuwabara said  
  
"Hmm the human has a point you slow us down." Hiei said.  
  
"Watch it boy." Yusuke said pointing his spirit gun at the figure.  
  
"What are you going to do? Shoot me?" the person challenged.  
  
"This is not a good day so don't mess with me." all he got was a mocking laugh.  
  
Losing his cool he yelled out. "Spirit gun."  
  
"I don't think so." the figure replied as Yusuke shot it at him. There was a brilliant flash  
  
of light then a loud bang. When the light was cleared the figure stood in the same place  
  
not even touched by it but the surrounding area was a disaster.  
  
"Yusuke look at what you did to my office." Koenma said  
  
Yusuke wasn't listening though. He was lost in thought.   
  
How did he get out of that alive? He should at least be unconscious from that but he  
  
wasn't even touched by it. He was brought back out of his thoughts by the voice talking  
  
again.  
  
"Hmm I see. Well I'm going then. Nice meeting you again Koenma Sir. Botan. Ogre."  
  
and the figure got up and started to walk toward the door where Ogre met the person  
  
ready to show him out.   
  
"No, don't bother Ogre. I know my way around by now. Thank you very much though."  
  
"Who exactly are you? You're not a regular human?" Kurama asked  
  
"Why how good of you to notice." he said in a sarcastic voice. "No I'm not your average  
  
person."  
  
"How could a mere person much less a wimpy looking guy like you survive my attack?"  
  
Yusuke asked.  
  
"I think I just said I'm not your average human didn't I? Also Yusuke I'm no guy I'm a  
  
girl." with that said she was gone.  
  
OK you guys know the drill. R&R and vote for your favorite pairings. I'm not sure who  
  
to do.  
  
Kurama/Kagome 9  
  
Hiei/Kagome 16  
  
OC/Kagome 0  
  
I would so appreciate it if you guys would help me out with that. If you have any  
  
suggestions please tell me them. I'm kinda leaning towards toward Hiei/Kagome but for  
  
you that want otherwise vote. I love you all.   
  
^.^ ForestSprite 


	4. chp4

Disclaimer: if you want one go to the first chapter  
  
When the Darkness Takes Over  
  
ForestSprite  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Souta sat outside the door of the house waiting quietly. His mom peeked around the door to  
  
check on him. "She still not back yet huh?" she asked him.  
  
He turned to look at her. "No not yet. Kagome will be back soon though. I'm sure of it." he said  
  
in reply.  
  
"Of course she will. She's not about to leave us don't worry about it Souta."  
  
"Where would she leave to?" he asked sadly. "He left her to die she has no more reason to go  
  
back."  
  
"I am sorry Souta. I know how much you looked up to him." a quiet voice said behind him.  
  
"You're back nee-chan"(is that correct? I think that's how you say sister or big sister or  
  
something of the sort oh well I'll just use sister from now on until someone can tell me  
  
otherwise.) he said giving her a hug.  
  
"Of course silly. You know I always come back." she said grinning at him.  
  
"Not always." he murmured more to himself but she seemed to hear him still. She stiffened  
  
slightly and he moved back horror in his eyes. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it that way Kagome."  
  
"That's ok Souta." she said quietly. "I think I'm going back to bed. Today didn't go as well as I  
  
had hoped it would." She walked past her mother and little brother her figure clad all in black.  
  
They watched her apprehensively as she walked out of their sight.  
  
"She's changed a lot hasn't she Souta?" his mom asked him.  
  
"Yes she has. I don't know if it's a good thing or not." he paused. "Mom she isn't as happy as  
  
she used to be. She's more secretive then ever and she's like a shadow now. She disappears a  
  
lot at night and is more quiet then usual. She's a much more skilled fighter now but she is only a  
  
mere shadow of what she used to be."  
  
"She's been through a lot." she said in reply. "That may have been the most hurtful thing that ever  
  
happened to her. She gave up a lot to be with him."  
  
"That jerk." Souta growled. "I can't believe he did that to her." he said sadly thinking of his hero  
  
thinking back to when his sister had come back the last time.  
  
*flashback*  
  
He was playing one of his video games, his mom in the kitchen baking something or another for  
  
supper. Grandpa was outside at the time cleaning in the shrine.  
  
The back door crashed open and Grandpa came crashing in with a wild look on his face. He  
  
could tell something was wrong. He put down his game and hurried over to his mom and  
  
grandpa who were talking to each other.  
  
She paled visibly and he held her hand.   
  
"Can you feel it?" grandpa asked  
  
"Something is happening to her." his mother said in reply. Her face blanched. "The well." she  
  
yelled and ran to the shrine.  
  
She threw open the door with grandpa and him behind trying to figure out what was going on.  
  
He was about to open his mouth to ask when his question was answered.   
  
On the floor of the well Kagome sat huddled up hugging her knees to herself. She was covered  
  
in scratches and was a bloody mess. Her once long silky hair was in clumps and dull. Her  
  
clothes were barely on her anymore they were more like rags. Looking closer at her he could  
  
see her holding something. It was a sword.   
  
His eyes opened in realization. It was Inuyasha's sword. The tetsuiga. Where was his hero? he  
  
thought looking around frantically. But there was no Inuyasha in sight. He wasn't there.   
  
Then why did she have his sword? What had happened?  
  
His grandpa laid a blanket around her which she pulled tightly against her. She stood up  
  
carefully wobbling a bit. She looked at their mother tears forming in her eyes. She took a step  
  
forward and tumbled.   
  
Their mother caught her and hugged her to herself as the girl burst into tears. She began to  
  
whisper something over and over. Eyes widened in questioning she moved closer to hear her  
  
daughter thinking something had happened to Inuyasha as she had noticed she held the sword  
  
that he always carried with him.  
  
Her words answered everything. "He betrayed me......left me to die.....try to........kill me"   
  
She then fainted from exhaustion in her mom's arms. His mom looked at him and he looked  
  
back at her. "What did she say mom?" he asked quietly.   
  
Her face was pale with grief for her daughter and anger at the one she thought cared about her  
  
daughter. "I....She..." she tried to say  
  
"He betrayed her Souta. He tried to kill her." grandpa said.   
  
Souta looked at him almost forgetting he was there. "He wouldn't. He's supposed to protect  
  
her. Why?" he cried out. His grandpa had tried to give him comfort as best he could while his  
  
mother just sat their holding her unconscious daughter in her arms.  
  
"Let's take this into the house." grandpa suggested. "We're all tired and worried. We'll get  
  
Kagome to bed and talk about this some more later."   
  
And they did get Kagome to bed and they did talk about it later. As far as Souta was  
  
concerned though while his sister didn't seem to hold any grudge toward Inuyasha he hated him  
  
and didn't think he deserved his sisters forgiveness. She never seemed to hate him even after  
  
that. She seemed only hurt by his actions, but she would live she was a strong girl.  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
"I better get going to school. Bye mom." Souta said grabbing his bag as he walked off.  
  
Walking to the end of the driveway he added quietly. "Bye Kagome. I will protect you from  
  
getting hurt like that again."  
  
*change of pov to the spirit world where our favorite spirit detectives are*  
  
"How could you do that?" Koenma practically shouted. "I can't believe this. You attacked her."  
  
"We don't need her anyways." Yusuke said in defense. "I don't know what's wrong with you  
  
toddler. She did survive it. Besides she doesn't affect this case. Does she? I mean you know the  
  
information."  
  
"No I don't know the information. She came to me on her own to give me a warning about the  
  
jewel. When she told me the dangers of it, and it took me forever to get her to agree to meeting  
  
you guys. Now I don't think she would even give a second thought to killing you if she sees you  
  
again."  
  
"You've got to be kidding me. Then track her down. You must at least know her name."  
  
Koenma only shook his head sadly. "You don't even know that? She really is mistrusting."  
  
"I don't think it's that. It's more something she's worried about. From the clues she gave me I  
  
think it has to do with someone finding her and she doesn't want that to happen."  
  
"Did you every try to send demons to track her down? If they have her scent they can find her."  
  
"We tried that but found out she knows how to mask her scent. So then we tried to follow her  
  
but she goes into crowded areas making it hard to follow her or dark alleys and escapes into the  
  
shadows."  
  
"She's good." Kurama said. "She said you know of her history. Anything you can tell us?"  
  
"She said I know her background history. It isn't much but she is a miko. One of very few left in  
  
this world. From what she told me she learned how to fight along time ago from a bunch of  
  
friends she used to hang around with. One of them ended up betraying her. She lost a lot that  
  
day and that is why she doesn't trust that many people."  
  
"She claims to be a fighter, but have you seen her in action?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Actually I have. When she made the comment of being a fighter a bunch of the demons laughed  
  
at her and the next thing I know they are on the ground unconscious. We were short thirty some  
  
workers that day." Koenma said with awe in his voice.  
  
"Maybe she would be a match for that girl we saw at the park today." Kuwabara said.  
  
"What girl?" Botan asked  
  
"Well when we were going through the park we came across a fight it appears a gang decided  
  
to pick a fight with this girl or it might be the other way around. Anyways she was very fast in  
  
dispensing of them." Kurama said.  
  
"Yeah I still think she might be Hiei's long lost twin or something like that. She was about as  
  
cold as him." Yusuke said with a small chuckle earning a glare from Hiei.  
  
"Well whatever the case I doubt I'll be hearing from our source for along time to come thanks to  
  
you Yusuke."  
  
"What do we do now?" Botan asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"What do you mean nothing? I thought you said these things are just as dangerous as the whole  
  
jewel." Yusuke yelled.  
  
"They are but our friend let something slip. During a conversation she said we didn't have to  
  
worry yet about them but the affects might be coming soon such as demons roaming wild all of a  
  
sudden. She more or less said this TIME won't be affected for awhile."  
  
"What does that mean?" Kuwabara asked  
  
"It means this is all taking place during a different time period you moron." Hiei said   
  
"But where?" Yusuke asked  
  
"To that we'll probably never know." Koenma said.  
  
Yay another chapter done. OK here is what you do now. You go and vote for your favorite  
  
pairings will it be  
  
Kurama/Kagome  
  
Hiei/Kagome  
  
OC/Kagome  
  
You help me choose though I am more or less leaning towards Hiei/Kagome it seems fitting for  
  
this story. so far Hiei is in the lead. if Hiei/Kagome wins or the other way around  
  
Kurama/Kagome wins I will do a story for the pairing that didn't win just for you the reviewers.  
  
I love you all take care and remember to r&r  
  
^.^ ForestSprite 


	5. chp5

Disclaimer if you want one go to the first chapter I only do it once. Thank you all for your  
  
reviews you guys are the best.  
  
When the Darkness Takes Over  
  
ForestSprite  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Kagome returned from school to see her mom smiling at the front door. She burst into a run to  
  
meet her. "Did the two return mom?" she asked excitedly.  
  
"Yes they're in your room resting. It was along trip." she replied.   
  
With a laugh Kagome made to run into the house but her mom stopped her. "Do you really have  
  
to send those two on these missions of yours? It's dangerous for them and they're so young."  
  
"Mom they've been through as much as me. They can take care of themselves." she said running  
  
up the stairs to her room leaving her mom by herself.  
  
At the door of her room a red blur rushed at her nearly knocking her over hugging her.  
  
"Kagomeeeeeeeeee!" it yelled.  
  
"I'm happy to see you too Shippo and you too Kirara." she said to the cat on her bed. "So how  
  
did it go?"  
  
"No news yet. Hoto-san said he might have more information for us soon though." Shippo  
  
replied.  
  
"Hmm. I see then I guess I'll have to go with you to the next meeting."  
  
"Of course mommy." He replied.   
  
She only smiled at him. Her fingers somehow finding there way to the chain around her neck  
  
that held the Shikon no Tama. She looked at it sadly. "Good thing we only got to find 5 more  
  
pieces of the jewel at least. It's almost done. It's already caused so much pain." she said grimly.  
  
Kirara on the bed meowed sadly in agreement. She sat by it petting it absently. "Yes I know  
  
Kirara. They died protecting us though. Both Miroku and Sango. We'll avenge them. Don't  
  
worry. I'm so glad to know you two survived at least." she said a distant look in her eye.  
  
*flashback*  
  
"Kagome?" Souta asked by her bedside. "Anything I can get for you?"  
  
She only shook her head. Ever since she had been brought to her room two days ago when she  
  
woke up she had refused to eat or talk. She just sat there silently staring at things only she could  
  
see. Their mother had left to get more bandages as many of her wounds were still bleeding quite  
  
badly and grandpa had gone with her leaving the two children alone.  
  
"Souta?" she asked licking her lips.  
  
He turned to her smiling she was speaking. "Did you see my yellow bag?"  
  
"It might be at the bottom of the well but I didn't really notice we were really worried about you  
  
Kag."  
  
She smiled sadly at him. "I'm sorry."  
  
"What did happen to you Kag?"  
  
"You remember my telling you about Naraku right? We finally fought the last battle against him  
  
and we won. It was really hard Souta. I took his jewels and put them with mine. We were  
  
almost done now. The jewel would soon be completed. Then Inuyasha he went nuts. He began  
  
to attack me but M-M-Miroku and Sango...." she burst out in tears.   
  
He went up to her tentatively and began to rub her back talking soothing to her like she did for  
  
him when something happened to him.   
  
She finally got herself back under control. "They protected me for as long as they could, but he  
  
killed them. He killed my-our best friends just like that. He came after me again and I couldn't  
  
hold him off. His sword, the tetsuiga it-it-it suddenly began to glow blue and I think it burned  
  
him or something because he couldn't hold it. It hurt him and he dropped it. Then it came to me  
  
like I don't know, a dog comes to its master at bec but I wasn't beckoning it. It just came. I was  
  
so close to the well now and he finally got me but the sword somehow repelled him like 30 ft  
  
from me. I hurried to the well and when I went through I grabbed the bag." she paused sadly.  
  
"Behind me I heard him cry out `Kikyo I will get you back your body and soul. You will live  
  
again and I will kill the shard detector no matter what.' He never cared about me Souta. I was  
  
just a tool to use to help him out."  
  
He looked sadly at her. She didn't deserve this. She would be the last person deserving of  
  
something like this.  
  
"Souta will you please help me walk out to the shrine. I want to see if my bag is down there. It  
  
holds many memories for me." she looked at him sadly.  
  
He not wanting to refuse such a request helped her stand up and walk outside to the shrine.  
  
They entered it and went to the old well, at the bottom of it sat her yellow bag. Souta not  
  
wanting her to go down in case it took her back again went down and brought it back up to her.  
  
She smiled at him as he handed the bag to her.   
  
"One last thing Souta. My bow and arrows if you please."  
  
He looked at her suspiciously but gave them to her as she requested. She strung an arrow and  
  
pointed it at the well. He watched in amazement as a pink glow formed around it. She finally  
  
shot it and it embedded itself into the wall showing briefly a shield covering the top of the well.  
  
"What did you just do Kagome?" he asked her.  
  
"I have blocked the well off so nobody came come through from the other side." she said  
  
quietly. She hefted the bag to her shoulder frowning slightly.  
  
"It wasn't this heavy before." she muttered.  
  
She dropped the bag to the ground jumping back in surprise as it began to move. She looked at  
  
it slightly frightened. She was to weak to fight it if it was a demon in there. She closed her eyes  
  
in concentration.  
  
Her eyes snapped open. "Shippo, Kirara?" she grabbed the bag again opening it to show two  
  
very tired demons in her bag. "How did you two get in there?" she murmured.  
  
Her eyes closed as she thought of the last fateful day she had been in the feudal ages.   
  
Sango threw her boomerang at Inuyasha which he easily dodged sending it back at her hard.  
  
She let out a cry of pain as it crashed into her.  
  
"Shippo, Kirara." she yelled out as she dropped heavily to the ground trying hard to breathe.  
  
"Remember what we talked about. Do it now. GO!"   
  
Had they been planning ahead of time in case something like that happened? she thought to  
  
herself.   
  
She tried to think of why they hadn't tried to come to her since she had come back to her time  
  
when she remembered the shield she had put up since she had came back that held back  
  
demons that were in there. Just in case Inuyasha had come back, but now that she had done it  
  
on the well she didn't need it up.   
  
Souta helped her take the two demons into the house where they were treated and healed.   
  
With them there Kagome had done a lot better promising to take the best of care of her best  
  
friends companion and the kid that was like her son.  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
"So how was your day yesterday mommy?" Shippo asked  
  
"Don't bother. It didn't go the way I thought. He attacked me." she said sighing.  
  
"He did what?" Shippo said angrily getting up Kirara right beside him growling.  
  
"Calm my son. It's nothing to worry about. I...." she paused. "Stay here Shippo. They are back  
  
if any come near this house you know what to do right? Kirara I want you to go to Souta's  
  
school and watch carefully make sure they don't try to get him again. I'll be at the park."   
  
That said she left the house in a blur.   
  
Yay I'm getting farther into the story. sorry about the short chapters so far I'll try to get them  
  
longer and also sorry about how long it is in taking to get to the story that's something I usually  
  
do on stories so it's not meant to purposely annoy you the readers. anywho hope you enjoy also  
  
remember to review and vote for your favorite pairings will it be  
  
Kurama/Kagome  
  
Hiei/Kagome  
  
OC/Kagome   
  
or someone else you can come up with. also if it is demanded enough of me I will write another  
  
story for the pairing that doesn't win. so if Hiei wins which he is so far I will write another story  
  
for Kurama or however it turns out hope you enjoyed remember to review I luv you all  
  
^.^ ForestSprite 


	6. chp6

Disclaimer: you want one go to the first chapter   
  
hope you enjoy this chapter. review because I will be needing them for continuing this story  
  
because I'm suffering over here with school starting so if I don't get enough reviews the story  
  
will have to wait for long periods of time before I get a chance to work on it unless you the  
  
reviewer tell me to get my lazy butt in gear enjoy the chapter  
  
"speech" `thoughts'  
  
When the Darkness Takes Over  
  
ForestSprite  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Keiko walked through the park thinking angrily. `He wasn't in school again. How could he do  
  
that? If he missed too much more school he'd having nothing in his future.' she sighed the sad  
  
thing was he didn't seem to care at all. He was happy with his new job and there wasn't anything  
  
she said that could change his mind. She was brought of her thoughts by a silky voice behind  
  
her.  
  
"What do we have here? A lovely girl without anyone to help her and to make it better it's  
  
Yusuke's woman." she brought her eyes up to see she was surrounded on all sides by  
  
somewhere around thirty people.  
  
"Let me through please." she said quietly just wanting to get away. The men around her began to  
  
laugh harshly.  
  
"Please she says." someone said.  
  
She looked to the ground frightened. `Yusuke come on I need your help'  
  
"Let's get this over with." one of the men said as he leapt at her.  
  
She looked up in fright and closed her eyes yelling out. "YUSUKE!!" suddenly a crack like a  
  
whip rang out and she cracked her eyes open a bit expecting to be hit by him as soon as  
  
possible only to see him on the ground a long bloody gash down his back.  
  
"Tsk tsk." a soft voice said. "I feel sad you boys left me out of your games this time. Don't you  
  
like me anymore that you have to pick a fight with someone else other then me."  
  
Keiko looked in the direction of the voice to see a girl probably no older then her standing with,  
  
was that a whip in her hand. Her long raven black hair flowed down her back, and she was  
  
outfitted in a spaghetti strapped shirt that had a dragon winding around it, and long black baggy  
  
pants that covered her black army boots.  
  
"Not today bitch. The Boss told us to come after this one."  
  
"Why go after the spirit detectives girl?" she asked bored. "The only thing you'll manage to do is  
  
make enemies of many people who respect him already especially after that tournament. Do you  
  
know so little you risk your lives without knowing everything?"  
  
"Why you.." one of them lunged at her only to be hit by the whip hard nearly having his arm  
  
ripped off.  
  
"Would you dare attack a poor weak human girl like me?" she asked mockingly. Her face  
  
turned into a serious expression. "I tire of these games. Let the girl go."  
  
"We don't listen to you. You're not our boss."  
  
"Thank god for that. I could never deal with a bunch of imcompetence like you." she waited  
  
paitiently for them to release her. When they didn't her face turned into a frown. "Fine if you  
  
want to be that way. You." she said to Keiko. "Girl move now." without waiting for her to reply  
  
the girl lunged in to attack.  
  
Keiko began to move backwards away from the fight when a hand roughly grabbed her  
  
shoulders. "Where do you think you're going pretty little lady?" a man asked her quietly.   
  
Keiko froze in shock. "Y-Y-YUSUKE HELP!!!" she yelled out in fright as she tried to jerk  
  
back from the man. He only laughed at her attempts then suddenly he fell to the ground his  
  
mouth open in a silent cry of pain.  
  
She looked behind him to see the girl standing there. Keiko looked surprised and looked behind  
  
her to see that she had already fought everybody else and they were all on the ground looking to  
  
be very much in pain.  
  
"Hmm you okay Keiko?" the girl asked only to receive a surprised look. "You don't look to be  
  
hurt so you must be fine."  
  
"How do you know my name?" Keiko asked  
  
She only ignored that though. "Yusuke and his friends are coming. Tell him he brought this onto  
  
himself. Also that even though he has an important job it won't make him feared only hated and  
  
make people want to kill him because of it to prove that he is nothing compared to them. It puts  
  
him in a dangerous situation." she began to walk away.   
  
"Who are you?" Keiko asked.   
  
"No one." the girl said sadly. "Absolutely no one."  
  
"Kirara come out. I guess he is safe then huh?" the girl said.  
  
Keiko looked at her weirdly trying to figure out who she was talking to when she saw a huge  
  
cat come out from behind a bunch of bushes. The girl jumped on its back without second  
  
thought.   
  
"Come let's go home I wan't to make sure my son took good care of home." Keiko heard her  
  
say as she rode away.  
  
Keiko sat there looking in the direction she left even after she was gone that she didn't notice  
  
Yusuke and Co. come up behind her. She jumped when she felt a hand land on her shoulder.  
  
She whirled around to come face to face with Yusuke.  
  
"Yusuke?" she asked quietly. He looked at her puzzled. "WHY DIDN'T YOU COME  
  
SOONER???" she yelled out.  
  
He still looked at her puzzled then he noticed the bodies on the ground. "Keiko what happened  
  
here?" he asked her gruffly. "I heard you call out for me and tried to come as soon as possible I  
  
swear." he said to her.  
  
"They were gonna attack me." she said pointing at the men on the ground. "but this girl came  
  
and saved me. It was like she was familiar with them, because they were arguing about their  
  
boss and she said something about them not picking fights with her anymore. The one said their  
  
boss didn't want her this time but me and she got angry and fought them."  
  
Kurama and Hiei looked at the bodies on the ground and had a whispered conversation.   
  
"What are you two doing?" Yusuke asked  
  
Kurama looked up with a slight frown marring his features. "This girl is familiar with this group.  
  
It's that same one we saw the other day that was fighting that gang. It's the same gang but  
  
different members. It must be a huge group." he said.  
  
Yusuke frowned. "Anything else?" he asked Keiko.  
  
She looked down in thought frowning slightly. She then suddenly jerked her head up as she  
  
remembered something. "She said that `Tell him he brought this onto himself. Also that even  
  
though he has an important job it won't make him feared only hated and make people want to  
  
kill him because of it to prove that he is nothing compared to them. It puts him in a dangerous  
  
situation.'" she said repeating her every word.  
  
"This is very weird." Kurama said.  
  
"Yusuke how could a normal human know about the demon tournament that you were at and  
  
about all the people you met? Like the friends you made who would help you out if need be?"  
  
she asked quietly.  
  
They all turned to her surprised. "They wouldn't. A normal human wouldn't know of such  
  
things." Yusuke said.  
  
"She does. She warned the guys that if they hurt me they would be making a lot of people angry  
  
especially some of the people you met at the tournament."  
  
"What do you suggest we do?" Yusuke asked turning to Botan  
  
"I don't know." she replied confused "This is really confusing."  
  
"Anything else Keiko?" Kurama asked looking at her.  
  
"This will sound really weird but when she left she began talking. I thought it was to herself but  
  
this huge cat stepped out of the bushes over there. It has flames all over it." she paused.  
  
"A fire cat" Kurama murmured. "Those were supposed to have died out."  
  
"Anyway she talked to it saying she wanted to make sure her son had taken care of home and  
  
something about the cat taking good care of him. Maybe it was someone she was having it  
  
watch. I asked her who she was but all she said was no one absolutely no one." Keiko frowned  
  
slightly. "She sounded really sad."   
  
She smiled a bit. "I thought it was you guys who were here first when I was attacked because I  
  
heard a crack of a whip and thought it was you Kurama but it was her."  
  
"She's an interesting character." Botan said.  
  
"Yea well that's the fighter we told you about at the meeting." Yusuke said. "You ok?" he asked  
  
Keiko.  
  
"Yea I'm fine."  
  
"Now what do we do?" Yusuke asked out loud.   
  
"Well me and you could have a nice chat Yusuke Urameshi." a voice said from behind them  
  
causing them all to turn around to face a young boy with blue hair and ocean blue eyes.  
  
Keiko smiled at the small boy he was cute for his age. Wait did she just see a tail behind him?  
  
"Who are you?" Yusuke demanded of him. "How did you know my name?"   
  
"Geez you're a loud one. I'm here with an offer." he said looking expectantly at him.  
  
"What kind of offer might I ask is it?" Kurama said stepping forward.  
  
The boy smiled. "Much better. She told me to deal with a Kurama or Hiei as they are the more  
  
reasonable ones."   
  
Keiko laughed as Yusuke began to sputter causing the boy to grin showing two sharp canines.  
  
"With all do respect what kind of demon are you?" Keiko asked politely of the young boy.   
  
"Ah and you must be Keiko. I'm a kitsune just like Kurama over there." he said pointing over at  
  
the said name.  
  
"You seem to know all our names. How is that?" Botan asked.  
  
The boy frowned. "Well Botan I do a lot of dealings. It's part of my job to know things. Let's  
  
hurry this up."  
  
"Well what is this about then?"  
  
"Your source has decided to give you another chance Yusuke. My mom will meet with you  
  
again tomorrow after school hours. She will have no dealings with you. Only Kurama or Botan  
  
as she doesn't want to be attacked again by you."  
  
"Why is she doing this?" Kurama asked  
  
"She knows you guys have been looking for her and is sick of it so she is doing this to get it over  
  
with. I got to get going. I have to take some information to the boss lady." he said smiling leaving  
  
the same way he showed up, fast and without being noticed.  
  
"Did he say his mom?" Keiko and Botan asked.  
  
The rest looked at them thoughtfully.   
  
"Well what do you think we do?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"We meet her." Yusuke said  
  
Kurama nodded his head in agreement.  
  
Kagome sat in her room when her window opened showing a little boy with blue hair and ocean  
  
blue eyes. "Did you give them the message Daisuka?" she asked the boy.  
  
"Yes mom I did and they will meet you."  
  
"Good you are dismissed for now. Take a break I don't want to see you at work for awhile  
  
unless important. My mom made cookies go sucker her into giving you one she loves to spoil  
  
you." she said with a laugh.  
  
"Thank you Kagome" he said grinning at her as he left to sucker her mother into giving him a  
  
cookie as Kagome has suggested.  
  
She lay back on her bed thinking. "We'll go tomorrow together Shippo."  
  
"So I take it he set up the meeting." Shippo said as he came to sit next to her.  
  
"Of course. Your brother can be very persuasive."  
  
"I'll bet." he snorted.  
  
She only chuckled.  
  
"Was that last fight worth getting into Kagome?" he asked her.  
  
"Don't talk to me about fights kiddo. I can't really avoid them. The last one yes I could have but  
  
I couldn't allow Keiko to get hurt like that." she replied  
  
"Do you think it wise to meet with him again though?" Shippo asked.  
  
"By the way did you see your brother?"  
  
"Are you trying to avoid the conversation?" he asked her.  
  
"Of course not Shippo." she said innocently.   
  
He only sighed. "Yes I did see him. He's doing good. Your mom loves to spoil him as much as  
  
me."  
  
"Of course she does. She loves to spoil my kids." she said with a laugh.   
  
She had found Daisuka not long after she had returned home for the last time from the feudal  
  
ages. She had gone with Shippo to the park where they found him being beaten to death by a  
  
bunch of men and she had saved him. She had found his parents had died leaving him off on his  
  
own and she had immediately fallen in love with the little boy she adopted him along with Shippo  
  
and Kirara. Her mom was ecstatic about it happy to have another kid in the house. He was  
  
gone a lot on business she gave him because he was good at getting information. Besides he  
  
was very well able to take care of himself now as she had taught him how to fight herself.   
  
Yes he was worth being proud about she thought smiling as was Shippo.   
  
"We're almost ready Shippo. The alliance will be set up soon. Let's just hope no one does  
  
anything to mess it up. I really need this." she said as she rolled onto her side closing her eyes.  
  
"You worry to much." Shippo said only to hear a soft sigh. He looked over to find her already  
  
asleep. Chuckling a bit he pulled her blanket over her and walked over to the door to find his  
  
brother standing right by there. "Daisuka what do you know about those members in that  
  
group?"  
  
"I was wondering when you would get to asking me." he replied smiling.  
  
"Just tell me and I won't tell mom about this other mission you're working on without her  
  
knowing about."  
  
"Fine, fine. Do you really have to pull her into that? She's got enough to worry about right now."  
  
Shippo tapped his foot impatiently on the floor.  
  
"OK from what I was able to find out the four of them that are in the group have one job and  
  
that is to keep this realm safe from demons that pass through or dangerous weapons or magics.  
  
Two of them are demons the other two are humans with unusually high spirit energy. One of the  
  
demons is a kitsune and the other is a fire apparation. I really couldn't find much else out.  
  
Koenma keeps all information really well hid."  
  
"Surprised you haven't gone after it yet." Shippo snorted.  
  
"Umm..."  
  
"You haven't?"  
  
Daisuka only nodded his head a bit shame faced.  
  
"And you didn't get it?" he began to laugh at the expense of the other kitsune. "I'm so sorry but  
  
that's the first time you weren't able to get information well besides from mom's head."   
  
"Cut it out ok?" Daisuka yelled out.   
  
Shippo stopped laughing but kept a smirk on his face. "Did you find anything else out that I  
  
asked you to watch out for?"  
  
Daisuka nodded. "He's still alive, but he's changed a lot."  
  
"Really?" Shippo looked thoughtful. "Ya don't say? This will be interesting. He and mom always  
  
got a long so good."  
  
"Yea when he wasn't trying to kill her."  
  
"No kidding." Shippo said laughing so hard. "We'll have to keep an eye out for him. It would be  
  
wonderful for them to be reunited. At least so I could see them argue again like they did back  
  
then."  
  
"Are you going to the meeting tomorrow?"  
  
"She asked me too how about you?"  
  
"She said she doesn't want me working unless it's for something important."  
  
"Hahaha. Don't worry. She'll want you there for this. You're the best at deals."  
  
"We'll see. I have some folders to go through in my room. I need to find something out."  
  
"Just don't overwork yourself." Shippo replied chuckling as Daisuka walked out the room.  
  
Shippo stopped laughing and turned to look at the sleeping Kagome. "This meeting had better  
  
go good. If they try anything like they did last time Koenma will be needing to look for new  
  
members for the spirit detective group. Kirara let's go see if grandma needs help." Shippo said  
  
turning away from room walking downstairs with the cat trailing behind him.  
  
Yes another chapter done ok what do you guys want   
  
Hiei/Kagome  
  
Kurama/Kagome   
  
OC/Kagome  
  
let me know I also know i haven't updated in awhile and i'm really sorry right now Hiei is in the  
  
lead so for you that want Kurama vote because this is your last chance to vote for pairings.  
  
^.^ ForestSprite 


	7. chp7

Disclaimer: You want one go to the first chapter cause I don't own them not Inuyasha or YYH  
  
nor will I ever will you think if I did I'd be writing these stories? yea right  
  
Pairings are and the winners are Hiei/Kagome hope u enjoy and sorry for the long wait  
  
When the Darkness Takes Over  
  
ForestSprite  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The gang sat outside the school waiting calmly. Well almost all of them were waiting calmly.  
  
"Where is she?" Yusuke demanded angerly as he paced back and forth in agitation. Botan was  
  
sitting on a bench beginning to get annoyed with Yusukes frequent pacing back and forth.  
  
Kurama and Hiei just sat down and relaxed not at all bothered. Kuwabara was leaned against the wall.  
  
"Calm down Yusuke." Keiko said as she joined them wanting to see the girl again.  
  
"She's the one that set up this meeting. She should be here by now." he said defensively.  
  
"She only set it up because she was sick of you guys trying to track her down." Keiko said.  
  
"Keh. She better have a good reason for being late." Yusuke replied.   
  
"My mother always had a reason for the things she does. She doesn't shirk her duties." a soft voice said behind them. The group whirled around to find a small red-headed boy, sparkling green eyes that were probably usually dancing around in amusement but at the moment were full of a seriousness rarely seen in one so young. He slightly resembled Kurama in a way and was on a large cat. A fire cat. Just as Keiko had told them about when the girl had saved her life.   
  
"No fighting." another voice said as a figure dropped from a tree to land next to the red-head.   
  
"I promised I wouldn't. Though I wish I hadn't." the red-headed boy muttered.  
  
"Mother would be disappointed with you." the other boy said to him.  
  
"Let's just finish this ok? I don't like leaving her in that situation." he replied.  
  
"Neither do I but she told us to come. Besides we know she's been in worse predicaments.  
  
We'll try and get this over as fast as possible though ok?"  
  
"He didn't have to insult her that way though."  
  
"That's how he is." he replied shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Hmph."  
  
"Don't worry. She's been in worse predicaments then this remember. Besides I was finally able to contact him." the boy said slightly smugly.  
  
The red-headed boys eyes widened slightly, mouthing a silent oh. Then he pulled himself  
  
together smirking. "About time. Those two were made for each other. They're both so  
  
stubborn." he sighed. "Fine let's get this over with ok. As much as I love to put my faith in her I can't help but be worried that something will still happen to her." The two stood together talking quietly while the rest of the group waited. Yusuke most impatient.  
  
Two demons though with their sensitive hearing heard what the two boys said and looked at each other carefully.  
  
The blue haired boy turned around then to look at the group with the other boy.  
  
"Where's the girl at?" Yusuke asked bluntly.  
  
"She's busy at the moment unfortunately so she sent us in her stead." the blue haired boy said.  
  
He looked thoughtful at the boy before him. "Didn't I say before I wouldn't do business with you anyways? You're, the word I think I'm looking for is tempermental. Yes you're too tempermental."  
  
Keiko, Botan and Kuwabara began to laugh at the other boys expense as Yusuke began to  
  
sputter. Kurama chuckled quietly and Hiei didn't do anything but you could tell on the inside he was laughing.  
  
"Let's just get this over with." Yusuke said.  
  
"Fine by me." the red-headed boy said. "Don't know why she even agreed to doing this  
  
anyways."  
  
"Red." the other boy said warningly.  
  
"Fine Blue. I just want to get this done with."  
  
Kurama stepped forward. "I'll do the deals with you." he said  
  
"Hmm yes the kitsune you were telling me about Blue. I see what you mean." Red muttered quietly but Kurama still picked up on it. "Did you find that info. you were looking for?"  
  
The other boy nodded not looking away from Kurama. "Good. Somebody who won't try to blow us up." he said smoothly.  
  
"OK here's the deal. She says she won't bother you if you don't bother her. You don't mess in her affairs and she won't feel obligated to hurt you." he began but was cut off by an angry Yusuke.  
  
"`She won't feel obligated to hurt you?'" he repeated angerly.  
  
"I'm quite sure that's what I just said yes." Blue said.  
  
"I don't think she can hurt us at all."  
  
The smaller boy the one called red turned angry emerald green eyes on him. "Do not  
  
underestimate our mother, Yusuke Urameshi. She's not some simpleton demon that you fight a lot of. She's much more then that."  
  
"Calm brother." Blue said. Red glared at him but stepped back to stand by the huge firecat.   
  
"I almost forgot. Kirara you should change back. Not a lot of people are used to seeing a giant cat on the loose in the middle of Tokyo." Red said.   
  
The cat meowed quietly at him then in a puff there was suddenly a small two tailed cat in its place that jumped onto the boys shoulder rubbing against his cheek in an attempt to help calm the angry young boy.  
  
"Forgive my brother. He's been with mom a lot longer then me so he's sometimes hostile when people insult her." Blue said in a smooth voice. "Anyway back to our discussion. She knows you guys want her information she was going to give before but due to some set backs and some misfortunate turn of events when she first met you she believes it's wise for you not to know anymore then you already do. She believes you might ruin any chances she has of gaining anything in her search. She says though that even though she wasn't able to meet you guys here she is completely sorry for not showing up and hopes you understand. Otherwise if you don't and still continue in your search with whatever little clues you have Koenma might be in need of looking for new spirit detectives." he looked at them all calmly. "Do not take her threat lightly.  
  
She is serious and will not hesitate to put a stop to you all. You are a threat to what she's  
  
dedicated her life to. If you get messed up in this you'll be getting her killed." his grip he had on keeping up an emotionless face slipped for a second and you could see the saddness in the boy and the pain. They glanced over to the other boy to find him looking up at them having the same expression his brother just dropped. Completely expressionless.   
  
"I believe the meeting is done." Red said. The cat jumped off his shoulder growing into its large form. He jumped onto it's back. "Come Dai...Blue."  
  
Blue looked up at him and moved swiftly onto the cats back. Red turned the cat back to look at the group. "Remember the warning she..." he paused as something seemed to bother him. The other boy behind him suddenly jumped up in alarm.   
  
"Hurry Kirara. We got to go. They're in danger." Blue urged as the cat suddenly took of at a quick pace soon out of sight of the gang.  
  
"What was that all about?" Botan asked.  
  
"I don't know but they seemed bothered by it." Kurama replied.  
  
"Think it has to do with the girl?" Keiko asked.  
  
"Maybe." he answered  
  
"I say we go to Genkais and " Yusuke began but stopped as he felt a powerful flare of energy.  
  
He stumbled slightly when he felt it.  
  
"What the hell was that?" he shouted to the the other three boys in the gang and Botan. (Keiko couldn't feel it at all) The five looked around wildly trying to pinpoint the location of the energy but couldn't do it.  
  
"Hiei what about your Jagan eye?" Yusuke asked  
  
"It can't detect it." he said somewhat surprised.  
  
"Come on let's try and follow it in the direction it's coming from." Kurama said  
  
"Where do you suggest we go I can't pinpoint an area because it seems to be coming from all around." Yusuke said irratated.  
  
"Follow in the direction that the boys went." Kurama said as though it was the most obvious thing.  
  
"Why?" Keiko asked confused.  
  
"Because they sensed it before we did so they must be heading toward that direction." Kurama said as he took off in the direction the firecat disappeared not long ago Hiei not far behind soon passing him. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Botan followed close behind the two fast demons and Keiko just stayed behind knowing she wouldn't be able to keep up anyways.  
  
Up ahead the demons raced trying to get to the spot all the energy was from and noticed some familiar land marks. They were near Genkai's place!  
  
Ok i feel like ending the story here for now then. haha i know those darn cliffhangers. oh well  
  
live with it. I hope you enjoyed.  
  
^.^ForestSprite 


	8. chp8

Disclaimer- if you want one go to the first chapter ok? good!  
  
To all the reviewers thank you for your reviews they were great and kept me writing this for you. I hope you enjoy this chapter  
  
So as not to confuse you I'm going to tell you this now. Shippo is Red and Daisuka is Blue. That is there codenames so no one can find out their real names. The spirit detective group knows them as Blue and Red because in there meeting that's what they were calling each other so that's what they know them as. Thank you for taking the time to read this. Hope you don't get confused.  
  
When the Darkness Takes Over  
  
ForestSprite  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The gang neared Genkai's home to find the energy concentration the strongest there. The closer they got the more they could hear noises, mainly someone yelling angrily. "God damn it. What do you think you're doing to them? I'm going to kill you."  
  
Another surge of energy could be felt at the same time a loud painful yell came. "You bitch." a coarse voice yelled out.  
  
"I hear that one a lot." a cold voice said in reply.  
  
They were now at Genkai's place and stopped in surprise at the mass of demons that were there. They looked around frantically for the `old lady' in the crowd of demons. In the midst of the fight a blast of blue color came blasting ripping at the demons. Yells and cries could be heard in the battle. Inhuman screeches and howls of pain.  
  
"That's for hurting her." the cold voice said. Soon then the ring of metal was heard as the unmistakable sound of someone drawing a blade began to cut at the demons. "Stay away from them. She's only protecting the young ones." the voice said angrily. "God damn it I said stay away." suddenly a blue light filled the area blinding everyone.  
  
When they could look again they saw no demons at all. There was in fact nothing to show that they had stood there minutes before. In the middle of the yard was a pink bubble that must have been shielding something. In moments it was down and they saw a prone form on the ground with three familiar figures surrounding it.  
  
Standing not far away a figure in black cloak stood holding a bloody sword in front of the shadowy figure. In a simple motion it was sheathed and the person pulled back the hood to reveal a girl.   
  
She was quite beautiful. Her long black hair flowed down reaching to her ankles with dark blue streaks through it. Her eyes were slightly slanted and a royal blue, two navy blue ears sat on the top of her head and on her forehead was two crossed swords with two slashes on each of her cheeks. Her body was mature and a long black tail with a blue tip protruded from her.  
  
She was the one that was the source of the energy? Impossible if she was then Koenma would have asked her a long time ago to join the group. How could someone not notice a person with that much energy. Yusuke thought quietly to himself looking at the fox demon before him.  
  
She's powerful but who is she? She seems familiar. Kurama thought looking at the dark figure who stood in a defensive position.  
  
Kuwabara gave her a measuring glance. She didn't mean them harm in fact it seemed she hadn't even sensed their presence yet as she had her attention focused elsewhere.   
  
"Show yourself." she spoke in her cold voice.  
  
A chuckle was heard that made the boy Red shiver in fear. "Naraku." he mouthed quietly as he hid behind the large fire cat.  
  
The girls eyes narrowed. "Don't you know how to stay dead?" she asked angrily.  
  
"That's no way to talk to me my love." from the shadows stepped a man in a baboon pelt.  
  
"What's with the my love crap? The only thing I'd love to do is kill you once and for all." she held her hands in front of her like she was holding a bow and soon one materialized an arrow strung and ready to be shot. She pulled it back carefully.  
  
"Is that any way to treat your soon to be mate?" he asked chuckling again.  
  
She made a small gagging face at this. "Mate? Excuse me? I don't think so. What do you want you ass?"  
  
"What else besides the Shikon no Tama and you of course." he said.  
  
"Wrong answer. Any last words?" she asked looking at him. "Nope? Didn't think so." she let the arrow fly watching as a pink glow surrounded it and it hit sinking deep into the skin of the baboon thingy.  
  
He let out an inhuman cry as he turned to dust leaving behind a stick that then snapped in half.  
  
"I don't believe that coward. It was another fucking puppet. He's really beginning to piss me off." she said darkly as the bow disappeared from sight and she unsheathed the sword again looking in the direction where the four were standing. She raised it in front of her offensively. "What do you want now?" she asked coolly. "Want to try to blow me away again?"  
  
As she was speaking to them the three figures helped up the now conscious person as they walked over to stand behind her. "Shit" she muttered to herself as she chanted a quick incantation under her breathe. They felt her energy level recede almost to the point of what a weak demon would carry.  
  
She smirked at the spirit detectives a gleaming fang from her mouth flashing. She turned to look at the three approaching figures two kids and a seemingly old lady whom she walked to. A foot away from her she bowed "Lady Genkai. I hope you are well?" she asked. "I didn't think I'd be gone so long or I would have been here sooner."  
  
Genkai looked at her carefully. The girl had come to her not long ago with the two kitsunes and the fire cat asking for some training just to put some of her powers under control but there was something different about her. She had always known there was something weird about that girl and she thought she might have finally figured it out. "They were sent after you weren't they?" she asked her.  
  
The girl only bowed her head slightly in shame.   
  
"You did not tell me you were in trouble."  
  
"It didn't concern you. You had enough to worry about. I've been fighting them for along time now. It doesn't matter."  
  
"Hmm....Go to your human form." Genkai ordered.  
  
The girl looked up startled. "My human form Lady Genkai? Surely you are mistaken I do not have a human form."  
  
Genkai looked at her hard. "You do too. Do not lie to me granddaughter."  
  
"How...? Never mind. Knew it wouldn't last long anyway." the girl said muttering another incantation under her breathe.   
  
Before their eyes appeared the stormy eyed, raven haired girl they had troubles with.   
  
"You." Yusuke said.  
  
"Yes me. What do you want?" the girl said not even looking at him but at Genkai.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Yusuke asked. "She." he said pointing at Genkai "called you granddaughter."  
  
"Yes she did. How smart of you to notice. Anyone got a doggy treat. She's not my real grandma really but my god mother but it doesn't hurt to call her grandma. I see her more then any of my other relatives or I used to see her the most."  
  
"Kagome." Genkai said carefully. "You've been gone so long and then your mom said you left...."  
  
"For everyone's safety. I had mom tell everyone that I no longer lived here. That I left. Look at what happened to you. Imagine it happening to ordinary people that can't protect themselves from this kind of evil." she said pointedly. "I got to get going." she said warily turning away from her grandma. "Daisuka you got the meeting set up then?" she asked the small blue kitsune that stood by her side ready to leave.   
  
"Yes I do mom."  
  
"OK ready to go my kits?" she asked leaping gracefully onto the large firecat. The one called Daisuka jumped next to her and the other one too was jumping to her but was intercepted by Yusuke who caught him by the tail.  
  
"Momma!" he cried.  
  
Kagome's eyes glowed an eerie light as she looked at how he held her son. "Put Shippo down this instant if you value your life boy." she slid off the cats back to stand by it's side her eyes glowing a slight crimson light and the air around her swirled a blood red.   
  
She began to mutter another incantation as she hung her head back in a silent scream of pain. A flash of blinding red surrounded her and when she reappeared she was in a different form again. Her hair was raven black that held red streaks in it pulled back in a high ponytail. Her eyes were a crimson color and on her forehead was the symbol for fire with a ball of flames behind it. She wore tight fitting black clothes and black army boots. Strapped to her sides were two swords and she had daggers strapped to her ankles and her arms. She was a lethal beauty and they looked at her in awe.   
  
She turned the blood red eyes to Yusuke who still held Shippo. "I warned you boy. Put him down now."  
  
"Do it now you idiot. Put the fox down." Hiei said looking at her carefully. "She can blow you into obliviation if you don't and I don't think even Koenma would be able to bring you back to life."  
  
"Listen to your friend." she said fiery eyes still on Yusuke.  
  
He looked carefully at Hiei who was still looking at her to Kurama who nodded his head, to Kuwabara and Genkai who also nodded their heads. Sighing he set the kit down who bounded into the girl arms who wrapped gentle arms around him hugging him tight to her.   
  
"Come kit we're going home now." she said moving to go back onto the cat's back.  
  
Genkai stepped forward to her granddaughter looking at her thoughtfully. "This is your true form isn't it? Not that fox one."  
  
She nodded her head. "It was after all just a disguise." she replied.  
  
"Do you have it then?" Genkai asked speaking again. "I didn't believe in that story but if you are what I think you are then it must be true."  
  
Kagome gave a bitter laugh. "Yes I am and of course I have it with me. Can't let it get away from me and ruin others lives like it has mine. See me? I'm this way because of it."   
  
She settled onto the cat's back the two kids on her lap. "Maybe if I return safely I'll be able to tell you my story Genkai. I didn't like lying to you, you know but it was necessary. I hope you'll be able to forgive me someday." the cat rose as it bounded off but they could hear the girls voice as she spoke to the children.  
  
"I want you to find an old friend of mommys and stay with him. I'm going to back to face my past. Literally."  
  
End chappy  
  
So who's this old friend of Kagome's? I'll bet you're also wondering about from a chapters back I think it was when Daisuka and Shippo were talking about some guy they were trying to contact. I'll let you know now that the two aren't the same person. The person they're looking for and the one she want's them to find are different people. Can you guess who they are though? hehehe anyway hope you enjoyed pleez r&r  
  
Next chapter should be coming soon ForestSprite should be almost done with it so be patient remember i'm just the messenger  
  
^.^ SmilingKitsune 


	9. chp9

Oh wow you guys I finally had a chance to get on my computer and look at my reviews and I've already hit past the hundred mark. You have no idea how happy that makes me. I'm truly happy and I'm scaring SmilingKitsune who has no idea what I'm crying about over here for so happily.   
  
Ouch I just told her and now I'm deaf. She's so friggen happy about this it's amusing. You'd think I'd be the one happy about this but she seems happier then me about this. hehe.  
  
Anywayz I have to say thanx much for all your reviews I've been going through some hard times lately but your reviews have helped me out a lot as has SmilingKitsune my best friend and my updater. I don't know what I'd do without her.   
  
Who all thinks I should post one of her stories up?  
  
She's the one who made me put mine up so maybe I should put her best one up that she's been working on for awhile.  
  
I think it's a good idea what about you guys?  
  
Anywayz thanx once again so much for your reviews.  
  
Luv lotz ^.^ ForestSprite  
  
NOW ON WITH THE CHAPTER  
  
Disclaimer- if you want one go to the first chapter ok? good!  
  
To all the reviewers thank you for your reviews they were great and kept me writing this for you. I hope you enjoy this chapter  
  
When the Darkness Takes Over  
  
ForestSprite  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Kirara landed at the shrine settling down to let her passengers off. Kagome got off gracefully thanking the large firecat as she helped the two children down. They walked into the building the cat following shrinking to its small form. "Mom I'm home." Kagome yelled as she walked to her room.   
  
Her mom poked her head out the kitchen door. "Do you need anything Kagome?"  
  
"No thank you. Just leave me alone for a bit while I talk to my children then we'll be down in a bit to help you with supper." "OK." she replied going back into the kitchen.  
  
"Come you two." Kirara mewed behind her. "You can come too if you want Kirara."  
  
Both boys followed behind her trying to figure out why she wanted to talk to them about. She entered the room motioning them to sit on the bed which they did. Once they were settled she closed the door and sat by them. Both boys moved to be against her Shippo on her lap and Daisuka sat by her side her arm wrapping around his small body hugging him to her.  
  
"How long were you guys planning on trying to keep that little secret of yours from me?" she asked them quietly.  
  
"Which one?" Shippo murmured which made Daisuka elbow him hard to shut him up.  
  
"How long have you been tracking him down boys?" she asked.  
  
Both lowered their heads a bit. "Not long after you found me." Daisuka muttered.   
  
Shippo nodded his head. "I see." she said. "Don't you know it's not wise to keep things from me because as your mother I know everything."   
  
They didn't answer but stayed there heads hanging down still. "Guys I'm not mad at you understand. I'm surprised I didn't think about tracking him down in the first place but you could have told me instead of me finding from him. I was surprised to hear from him when he called me."  
  
Both of their heads shot up. "He got in contact with you?" they both asked at the same time.  
  
She laughed at them. "Yes he did and he's glad you told him I was alive in this time as he's been looking for me along time now. I'm happy he was able to settle down and mate instead of spending his whole time looking for me though. He needed a life, a family. Anyways. I'm happy for him."   
  
"Is that who we're going to find though? Sesshomaru?" Daisuka asked.  
  
She shook her head no. "Actually no not Sesshomaru. I need you to go to Kouga's and...." she was cut off by Shippo.  
  
"Kouga? You mean that wimpy wolf? No way. When he sees you he might try and claim you again."  
  
She chuckled at his protective instincts. "I thought I'm supposed to be the one protecting you guys not the other way around. He's not after me anymore. He's got a mate and me and him are very good friends. I told him about you guys and he said if I needed anyone to help take care of you guys when I was gone he wouldn't mind having you there." she let out a small snort. "What's two more kids anyway? They got thirty some children of their own already and god knows how many grandchildren. But I want you to stay with him."  
  
"Where are you going?" Daisuka asked watching her with his sharp eyes his mind searching hers. He knew she'd lie and he wanted to pick out which parts were lies and which parts were truth.  
  
"I'm going to find Sesshomaru and going to train a little while. Then we'll finish this alliance and then find the rest of the jewel shards and we'll finally settle down a happy little family." she said her eyes on Daisuka. The whole time she was talking to them she was looking at him speaking into his mind. `I'm quite sure I told you once before it's not smart to try and enter my mind kit.'  
  
`It is if one knows you're going to lie.'  
  
`Ah yes but which parts were lies and which parts were truth my son?'  
  
`You were able to cover it all up in a confusion spell I can't pick it out.' he said annoyed.  
  
`Of course. You're not the only one trying to enter my mind at this moment. The fire demon from the detective group is also trying to break in though he seems to find it quite hard to get past my barrier.' she smirked a bit as both boys nodded at her Shippo to her explanation Daisuka to the little conversation they just had.  
  
With the Gang  
  
They all sat at Koenma's office while he tried to find some information on this girl and her two kits while Hiei took matters into his own hands.   
  
Hiei's mind met with a strong barrier as he tried to see into the girls mind. It was powerful and filled with spells that if one were to try and enter it they might lose their own mind. He paused looking at it trying to find a way in.  
  
`Now didn't you mom ever tell you it was rude to eavesdrop?' a soft voice said in his head.  
  
`Never knew her.' he replied.  
  
`What a pity she could have told you many wise sayings. Especially one about never crossing a girl.'  
  
`Did you make that one up?' he asked her.  
  
She chuckled her voice like a musical bell sounding in his head. She was something. Beautiful. Powerful. Strong. Kind to those she felt deserved it.  
  
`Why thank you. Didn't know you thought of me like that.' she said in her soft voice.  
  
`Stop reading my thoughts.' he grumbled.  
  
`Then you know how I feel when you try to enter mine now don't you.' she snapped. `I have warned you and your friends I don't need you in my way so stay away.'  
  
`What is a guardian doing here? I thought they were all killed.' he said instead.  
  
`Hmm.' she mused. `So another person knows what I am. What about the fox? I'm quite sure he also knows.'  
  
`Hn'  
  
`Same to you.' she replied `It seems they weren't all killed if I'm still here now does it. Besides there are at least two or three more that I know of besides me. Seems young master Koenma is falling behind in his information gathering or he'd have known that not all of the guardians perished.'  
  
`Hn'  
  
`As intense as this discussion is' she began sarcastically `I have things to do which means placing my kits in someone's care and meeting an old friend and his mate.' with that her presence was gone from his mind.  
  
"God damnit." he cursed quietly when he tried to find her again to find her completely gone. She was hiding herself somehow.  
  
"What is it?" Kurama asked the irritated demon having heard his cursing. Since they had gotten to Koenma's office he had noticed the demon seemed almost like he wasn't there, he was distant and his eyes slightly glazed over. He was talking to someone. But who?  
  
"She's a guardian." he said quietly almost to quiet for everyone to hear, but Koenma heard and stopped in his argument he was in with Yusuke about him being a toddler.  
  
"Did you just say she's a guardian?" he asked his face serious.  
  
"Is there an echo?" the short demon said irritably.  
  
"That's not possible. They were all killed though."  
  
"She said she's not the only guardian she says she knows of a couple others who are also guardians."  
  
"How come we don't know about them though?" Koenma asked himself quietly.  
  
"Perhaps Genkai knows." Kurama said thoughtfully. "When we were at her place she and Kagome had a discussion about some story that she didn't believe and something she must have if it's true." Koenma closed his eyes thoughtfully then snapped them open. "The legend why didn't I think of it." he jumped up and started to a shelf and he began to shuffle through all the books that lay on it tossing them down and shaking his head no at it or sometimes showing a little interest in it only to shake his head no again muttering something about it not being in there. Finally he gave a joyful shout as he floated back over to his desk a huge book in his hands which he had opened his eyes scanning the pages on it. "Yes this is it." he said as he looked at it.  
  
"What is it Koenma?" Kurama asked him curiously.  
  
"Read this." he commanded handing Kurama the large volume which he took carefully his eyes scanning the pages eyes widening slightly. "Yes I know this story but I always thought it was just that a story." he said confused.  
  
"As did I." Koenma answered.  
  
"What are you guys talking about? What does it say?" Yusuke asked impatiently. He didn't know what was going on or what they were talking about and it was making him very short.   
  
"Keep your shirt on." Koenma snapped at him as he took the book back from Kurama.  
  
"What does it say?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
Koenma cleared his throat as he looked at them.   
  
"Long ago in the time known as the feudal era demons ran rampant among earth. Some worked with humans and some against. There was always a time when some of them became very strong though and would cause a great war to start which would usually cause humans and demons to band together to get rid of this evil."  
  
"Soon it became harder and harder and the humans searched for a way to keep these under control. The gods heard their pleas and sent to them the guardians. Mikos, monks and some demons that were also guardians. There job was to keep peace and harmony between the groups. Soon though some people found them as a danger to the world and they began to find and kill the guardians."  
  
"You must understand the guardians were very strong. The mikos had the power to wipe out an entire demon army and the monks were known for their skill with magic. Another group was known as demon exterminators. They were just as powerful very skilled in all types of fighting and usage of weapons. They didn't have magic but they were just as deadly. One day something happened though that began to throw the balance off and an evil man destroyed all but two of the demon exterminators. One was a girl that shouldn't have really survived the other was her younger brother which he had under his control that he used against her whenever she tried to kill him. I'm getting ahead of myself though."  
  
"There were also the demon guardians, because not all demons were bad you must understand. Many had peaceful villages were they lived but they at times would be attacked by humans. The demon lords were created but something seemed to go wrong because the demon guardians didn't get along nor did the human guardians." he paused thoughtfully. (Anybody know where I'm going with this yet? keep reading)   
  
"Soon not long after the guardians had begun to settle down into the world and get accepted word spread of a miko who was a guardian of the shikon no tama the powerful jewel. Many demons became angry that she had it and soon a war erupted in which demons and humans alike tried to get this jewel from her."   
  
"She was later killed by the one she thought was her love a inu-hanyou and died pinning him to a tree. Her last request was to have the jewel burned with her body so nobody else could be hurt by it. Her wish was granted and the jewel disappeared into legend for fifty years."   
  
"Then out of nowhere a strange girl appeared bearing the shikon no tama in her side. It was revealed she was a miko but didn't know it yet. A demon attacked her demanding the jewel from her and she ran into the man pinned to the tree. He somehow woke up and mistook her for the last possessor of it, his love. She freed him and he destroyed the demon. After that he tried to kill her himself but the village priestess put on him a subduing spell that she was able to control him with. They began to travel with each other soon after for a good long time when one time they were attacked the girl shot a crow demon that had taken the jewel from her with her arrow only to shatter it into fragments."  
  
"The two traveled together to later join alliances with a small kitsune cub, a cursed monk who had a hole in his hand that would one day suck him up, the lone demon exterminator, a wolf leader and a demon lord half-brother to the inu-hanyou."  
  
"They all had a reason to travel on this quest. To find the man Naraku who put the curse on the monk, and was the one who destroyed the demon exterminators home. He also was the one who was the cause behind the death of the last possessor of the jewel. He was a shapeshifter and he took the shape of the hanyou attacking the priestess hoping her hatred for him would taint the jewel because it was said it was most beautiful when it was tainted. This was the cause of the betrayal between the miko and hanyou."  
  
"What about the demon lord?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"He had something against Naraku too as he had took something of his and he owed the miko who had saved it. The kitsune cub was with them because he had lost his family to some demons that wanted the jewel shards his father had. He looked to the miko as a mother."  
  
"Why was she there?" Yusuke asked thoughtfully.  
  
"She felt it was her duty to gather the rest of the jewel shards as it was her fault it had broken in the first place. The wolf joined them because Naraku had killed his whole tribe."  
  
"What a weird group." Yusuke said quietly.  
  
"Yes it was very much a weird group as with the demon lord traveled his retainer a frog and a small human girl and also with the group was the demon exterminators fire cat."  
  
"This is confusing. Didn't you say that the demon lords didn't get along with the human guardians yet here he was traveling with a miko, a monk, and a demon exterminator." Kuwabara said.  
  
"He's got a point." Yusuke said.  
  
"He owed the miko a lot you understand they never really explained what she did for him but it said he felt he owed her a great debt which she wouldn't take so he traveled with them to keep her safe. The thing is if it weren't for her the group wouldn't have stayed together. It says in the legend that she'd disappear sometimes but there was never an explanation of where she went but she and the hanyou would always fight about it her always winning with the subduing word. In that time though it would say how much they'd fight and argue but when she was there she was able to keep peace. After awhile when she left though they didn't argue as much, usually it was out of fun they did it, it was said because of her they were all able to become friends and respect each other." he stopped looking at them expectantly.  
  
"Koenma sir aren't you going to tell them about the dead priestess resurrection?" Kurama asked him.  
  
Koenma sighed "It might prove useful or interesting at least. Sometime after they met the kitsune cub a demon (or was she a witch? I can't remember) stole the remains of the dead priestess and took the other miko thinking she was the reincarnation of the dead girl. The demon brought the dead priestess back to life stealing the soul from the other girl at the point in which the hanyou, the kitsune and the dead priestess younger sister came upon the scene to find the once dead girl back and alive."   
  
"She fought the hanyou while the kitsune tried to wake up the other girl, something must have snapped in her from the cries of the small cub crying out to her that she pulled all but one part of her soul back from the dead girl who escaped barely alive. She was able to live but only by stealing the souls of dead maidens to help her retain her life but the other part that she stole from the young miko was the only thing keeping her alive. She wandered then trying every now and then to reclaim the rest of the girls soul saying she was her reincarnation and trying to drag the hanyou to hell with her."  
  
His eyes became unfocused as he saw something they couldn't see. "The amusing thing is that in one way or another this strange girl who appeared out of nowhere, the allies she made tried to kill her or hurt her at one point or another when she first met them. The hanyou almost killed her, the kitsune led her to be kidnapped by two powerful demons known as the Thunder Brothers. The monk almost got her killed somehow by stealing the shards she carried with her, the demon exterminator betrayed them to Naraku only to be forgiven by the very people she betrayed to save her brother. The wolf demon also kidnapped her then later finding out about her ability to see the jewel shards and knowing her loyalty to her friends and her willingness to risk her life for others later claimed her as his woman which caused some problems in the group. The demon lord also almost killed her in fact she would have been killed if it hadn't been for the legendary sword the tetsuiga that protected her from being melted by him in their first meeting because she had released it from it's entrapment pulling it out while the both brothers couldn't even touch it or if they could in the hanyou's case couldn't pull it out. She barely yanked on it though and it was free."  
  
"What does that have to do with guardians?" Yusuke asked impatiently teeth gritted.  
  
"I'm getting their. Yes well practically everyone in this group was a guardian. The monk, the demon exterminator, the demon lord, even the kitsune cub was a guardian though it wasn't known until he disappeared but I'll get there in a bit. The girl though the miko was the most powerful guardian ever alive. She was a demon miko which wasn't known for awhile. She was able to change her appearance whenever she wanted too but it was said her true form was the most beautiful of all."  
  
"Koenma sir maybe you should tell them about the final battle." Kurama said patiently to the toddler who's eyes were wide in wonder about this demon miko.  
  
"Oh yes of course. Ok anyway they finally had a battle with Naraku. You must understand he was one who let others do his dirty work. The fight against him was long and hard. In the end they won and they had his jewel shards. They almost had all of them now but something seemed to snap in the hanyou. He tried to kill the miko saying he was doing it for the dead priestess. Her friends the monk and demon exterminator tried to hold him back but he actually killed them. The miko left that day never to be seen again. Where she went nobody knows but at the same time she disappeared so did the kitsune cub and the demon exterminators fire cat. The last two in the group the demon lord and the wolf leader killed the hanyou for his betrayal to the girl because they saw her as a very good friend. They soon after left each other as allies who called upon each other in times of need and such allies became a great need because after that battle everyone saw the guardians as a huge threat and started to kill them no matter even if they were the same people that had protected them from danger they killed them. Soon monks and mikos were dead and the demon lords were next. They all banded together and fought side by side but they came close to losing. As a last minute resort they called upon the gods to save them which created the three different barriers you know now. The human world, the demon world and the spirit world."  
  
"What about the girl?"   
  
"Absolutely nothing was heard on her after that. She just disappeared from view."  
  
"This is no coincidence you realize." Hiei said.  
  
Koenma looked at him sharply. "Do go on."  
  
"The girl can change her appearance into different demon forms." Yusuke said calmly from his corner a thoughtful look on his face. "Is this what you mean?" (oh my god he's thinking lol)  
  
"Hn." he snorted. "The girl we've been chasing after has two kitsune cubs with her and a firecat. She has miko powers and is a demon. Put it together yourselves."  
  
Koenma's jaw dropped. "You don't mean to say that she's lived 500 years though do you?" Yusuke asked incredulous.  
  
"Hn." he said again.  
  
"Toddler how long can these guardians live?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"I..I don't know. AND don't call me a Toddler." he said shouting the last part.  
  
With Kagome again  
  
She stood by the doorway as Kouga chatted with her a bit him glancing at her worriedly everynow and then. Finally she let out a small sigh making him gaze sharply at her. "Kouga what's wrong?" she asked him her voice soft.  
  
"Kagome I don't want you to do this. I went 500 years without you and found you not that long ago and I might lose you for good this time, and what about the kits?" he asked her seriously.  
  
"That's why they are with you. If anything were to happen to me I know I can trust you to take care of them for me until they're able to take care of themselves. Please Kouga you gotta understand that I don't want to do this either but I have to. You have to know I would never leave them, you or Sessho-chan willingly unless it was completely important. I'm a guardian. It's my duty to do this." she said her voice soft and firm.   
  
"You're not gonna back out are you?" he asked quietly face down looking at the ground not at her face.   
  
"No I'm not." she said sadly as he continued to look at the ground not bothering to look her in the eye. "Are you so mad at me Kouga that you can't look an old friend in the eye?" she asked softly.  
  
He didn't reply and she nodded her head in understanding. "I see. Take care of them for me." she said walking to the end of the driveway where Kirara was at sitting in the small blue bug parked there. She opened the door sliding into the seat. "You alright Kirara?" she asked slamming the door shut.  
  
Kirara gave a soft mew. "Alright and we're off." she said pulling away from the house looking back once to see Kouga still there face still down but she swore she saw a trickle of something wet hit the ground as she drove off.  
  
End of chappy how you guys all enjoyed this was such a fun chapter to write i hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it :D ForestSprite  
  
Once again I'm updating for ForestSprite so please r&r so i can get her to update soon for you guys hope you all had a good read. I loved the ending with Kouga it was so sad. She was up forever trying to finish this before she left again the next chapter should be up soon thanx much you guys for all your reviews. once again pleez r&r  
  
SmilingKitsune ^.^  
  
oh yea and don't u dare incourage her to put up my stories it won't happen lol i have never finished a story in my life unlike her she's finished quite a few already it's just a matter of putting them on 


	10. chp10

Disclaimer- if you want one go to the first chapter ok? good!  
  
When the Darkness Takes Over  
  
ForestSprite  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The air was chilly, nipping at her uncovered hands making them numb as she knocked on the door. Kirara stood by her side affected as well by the cold, shivering. She looked down to see the small shaking form of the cat and taking pity on it she picked it up putting it in her jacket zipping it up keeping her warm.   
  
She knocked again impatiently on the door. From the inside came a just as impatient shout of hold on a second. In the next second the door swung wide open revealing a tall beautiful silver haired man with golden eyes. "Look I don't want to talk to you today. It's my day off." he said darkly as soon as he opened the door not even bothering to look at her.  
  
"I see. So you don't want to talk to me today? How about I come back later then?" she asked in a soft teasing voice.  
  
His golden eyes snapped on her recognition breaking across his face. "Kagome." He said happily stepping out to give her a small hug which she returned. "I didn't expect to see you so soon."  
  
She just grinned at him. "I wanted to surprise you. I'm here to train for awhile and to get away." "So I see this wasn't just to come see me huh?" he asked teasing her slightly at her serious expression though he too became serious. "Who do you need to get away from?"  
  
"Koenma's spirit detective group. Gawdz Sessh they appear everywhere I go." she said annoyed a flash of anger in her eyes. "And that one Yusuke I think his name is had the nerve to pick my Shippo up and hold him by his tail. If that happens again they'll be needing to find a new spirit detective to take his place."  
  
He came behind her putting a calming hand on her shoulder. She took a deep breathe shoulders slumping after awhile. She finally turned to him a sad small smile on her face. "It truly is nice to see you again old friend." she said to him.  
  
"Same here. Let me show you to your room." he said leading her into the mansion he lived in. She nodded her head grabbing her bag she had set down by the doorway following him inside. He nodded at the small bag.   
  
"Is that all you have?" he asked her.  
  
She looked surprised then glanced at the bag. "Oh yea I have to go shopping tomorrow and pick out some stuff. I was in a hurry to leave. It was hard enough to leave them." she finished sadly.  
  
He looked back at her walking down the hallway to the guest corridors. "I see you have adopted another kitsune in my absence. What's his name?"   
  
"Daisuka." she said proudly. "He's a sly one and you have to watch out for his mind reading abilities." she said a small chuckle escaping from her lips.   
  
He nodded his head thoughtfully. "He's a lot like you. You know that?" he asked her.  
  
"How so?" she asked him thoughtfully.  
  
"Well he's pushy and sure to get what he wants. He didn't seem ready to take no for an answer when I first met him. He could probably pass for a smaller version of you."   
  
She chuckled. "Yes that sounds like the Daisuka I know and love." she said quietly.   
  
He finally paused in front of a doorway. "Here's your room. I'm not that far from here actually. My room is two doors down from yours and the study room is right across from your room which is where you'll find me if you can't find me anywere else. I'll let you settle in then I'll send a servant to get you when it's dinner time."   
  
She nodded then stepped close hugging him again. "Thank you Sesshomaru. I know I'm putting your family in danger by being here and I promise I won't be here for long." she said quietly.   
  
He hugged her back. "Stay here as long as you want. My mate would probably knock me out if I didn't try to keep you here. Seriously Kag I don't mind you being here. I'm glad to help an old friend in such a predicament. Which is why I'm planning on joining you when you go back." he said to her.  
  
She pulled back looking up at him shocked. "You are not coming back with me."  
  
He just nodded his head hands crossing before him saying he wouldn't take no for an answer.   
  
"You're worried about what your mate would do if you turned me out? Think about what she'd do if I let you go with me. She'd tear me to shreds." she said.  
  
"Now why would I tear you to shreds Kagome-san?" a soft voice asked behind her startling her. She spun quickly around to see the beautiful wind sorceress Kagura. "Konnichiwa Kagura-sama. I'm glad you have been able to live a care free life with such a good man as Sesshomaru." she said  
  
"You can drop the sama Kagome. We are friends. Now why would I tear you to shreds?" she asked curiously.   
  
"Hewantstogobackwithmetothepast." she said quickly it would have been hard for her to pick up on if it hadn't been for her demonic hearing. (For those who didn't catch what she said it was: 'He wants to go back with me to the past.')  
  
"I see." she said looking at the hidden turmoil in the girls face. "Sesshomaru you are not going. Kagome wants to do this on her own." she said to the relief of Kagome and to the frustration of Sesshomaru.   
  
"Thank you Kagura. Now if you don't mind I'm going to freshen up before dinner begins." she said motioning to her extremely dirty clothing that was torn and muddy.  
  
"What did you do Kagome?" Kagura asked ignoring the look Sesshomaru shot her.  
  
"I met some people on the street that wanted to have a nice lil ole brawl which I complied to." she said grinning stepping into the room and closing it behind her.  
  
Once she was gone Sesshomaru whirled on Kagura. "What do you mean by letting her go by herself?" he questioned angerly.   
  
"Sessho she is going through a lot. Hell she has gone through a lot. She lost her friends then and she just left behind the two that mean the world to her and said her good-byes to the one who's watching over them. She doesn't know what the outcome of this battle will be but she knows it won't be good. She doesn't want you to get hurt or for me to loose you. She knows if something happens to her her kits will be in good hands but she knows if you go with her you might not return and what will that do to me? She always thinks of others before herself. You know that." she said leaning against him which caused his arms to wrap around her rocking her back and forth.  
  
"Fine I understand. I won't go with her but I will help her train. Are you happy?" he asked her.  
  
"Extremely. It's not that I want her to die Sessho but think from her point of view ok?" she said silently.   
  
He nodded and they walked down the hall together talking quietly.  
  
With the spirit detective group  
  
"So now what are we going to do?" Yusuke asked Koenma as he leaned against the wall. They had been there for almost two hourse now and he was beginning to get impatient.  
  
"Is there anyway you can track this girl?" Koenma asked him.  
  
"You do realize this is the same person we were supposed to help in the first place but ended up ruining that chance when Yusuke tried killing her right?" Kuwabara asked from his place by the doorway a thoughtful expression on his face. "That's the same person you tried to find information on but couldn't and also weren't able to track her either."  
  
"The big clown has got a point." Yusuke said slightly surprised by the fact that Kuwabara had actually put some thought into this. "You couldn't track her before. What's to make it different this time?"  
  
Koenma nodded his head thoughtfully. "You said earlier that Genkai is her godmother right? Why don't you guys try talk to her?" "We already tried that Koenma but she wouldn't tell us anything except to leave her alone." Kurama explained.  
  
Things were beginning to look pretty bad. "What's the big deal about finding her anyway?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"If she's the person that we think she is then she also has the Shikon no Tama with her." Koenma said quietly.  
  
"Ok I didn't ask earlier but I'll ask now. What exactly is the Shikon no Tama?"  
  
"It's a magical jewel that was created by a powerful priestess Midoriko (i don't know how to spell her name so if this isn't right and someone knows it please tell me) during a battle she had against a bunch of youkai. In a last struggle against them she created the jewel imprisoning her soul and the souls of the demons inside where she constantly fights them the demons getting the upper hand on her when the jewel is in the hands of something evil and tainted. It can increase ones power a hundred fold. Remember Suzaku?" Koenma asked looking at Yusuke who nodded slowly.   
  
"Think of him with his power increased a hundred times. Do you think you'd be able to survive a fight against him then?"  
  
Yusuke nodded his head. "Of course." he said though he sounded rather uncertain.   
  
"Hm. Believe me it'd be hard to live through something like that." Koenma said into the quiet room.   
  
"How do you entertain we try and find her though? She's quite the elusive one." Kurama asked.  
  
"Do you think it's worth a shot to try and ask Genkai again?" Koenma asked almost pleadingly.  
  
"No." a soft voice behind them said. "It wouldn't even be worth trying."  
  
They turned to see Genkai herself standing there. Her eyes were narrowed on Koenma's face.  
  
"What are you doing bothering Kagome?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Come now Genkai. We merely wish to try and keep her safe."  
  
Her eyes narrowed more. "It's not her you want to keep safe but the jewel shards she carries with her. Leave her be. She has enough to worry about without you adding to her problems." she spat out angrily at the child ruler before her.  
  
"Now see here Genkai. The jewel shard is a very powerful artifact and I don't how she got it in the first place but I also don't even know why she carries it with her. Does she plan to use them?"  
  
"She is the rightful protector you fool." Genkai said coldly. "During an incident where she was just beginning to learn how to use a bow and arrow she shattered it and now she goes about gathering the shards to make up for her mistake."  
  
"That doesn't tell me what she plans to do with it."  
  
"Why does she have to have an alterior motive Koenma?" she asked him darkly. "She is making up for a mistake that cost the people she cared most about lives. Why do you think she came to you in the first place?"  
  
He opened his mouth to reply but couldn't come up with anything.  
  
"You think she wanted to go to you? No. She didn't. It was her kids in the end that made her turn to you but you ruined it all. I want you to leave her alone."  
  
"Genkai you have come awhile to get here. Is there anything you need?"  
  
"No. Thank you Botan. I'll be leaving in just a bit. I have to go check on the kits in the care of that wolf then I'm going back."  
  
Botan nodded her head in understanding. She gave a small smile at the older woman as she left leaving as quickly as she had come.  
  
"She's a nice lady Koenma and I think she has perfect reason to worry about the girl. She seems so fragile and strong at once but I believe that whatever is happening right now just might be enough to break her." Botan said as she too left the office leaving them to think.  
  
End Chapter  
  
Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed. Reading the reviews I figured I should address some subjects. This is a Hiei/Kagome pairing and it seems to be going slow from what some of the reviews say. No problem. And also the topic of that she's a bit cold to the group don't worry about that either. No problem. Things will get better by the next chapter I'm hoping so any other concerns or questions let me know. Thanx much. ForestSprite  
  
^.^ once again I'm updating this little puppy. Oh wow I'm surprised at how good she's doing on this story so far she's doing awesome for not being home all that much. Hope you like this chapter and please R&R.  
  
O.o SmilingKitsune  
  
Add note from ForestSprite: You will soon find a story by SmilingKitsune up on the site under my name keep an eye out for it. Also I am working on several other stories but I need to know are you guys interested in an x-men, yu yu hakusho, inuyasha kind of crossover? It was SmilingKitsunes idea and we're hoping to write it together but if no one is interested there won't be one.  
  
And finally for those who have been waiting I am writing a sequal to my one shot I Waited Like You Asked Me To.   
  
Yay I'm so happy. I'm in the middle of finishing it up and sending it towards SmilingKitsune so she can look it over so also keep an eye out for that. I have chosen the pairings but you won't find out until the story so :p. unless you guys review and tell me what you want for pairings I'm not changing my plans with what I have so review or put up with what I give you.  
  
Hopefully that will make some of you happy that and I'm updating most of my stories finally. I had been grounded for awhile due to my bad attitude and SmilingKitsune couldn't come over or anything seeing as she got grounded for mouthing off. So I'm finally getting to this hope you guys like.   
  
ForestSprite 


	11. chp11

This story is a Hiei/Kagome pairing to let you all know. If you want a Kurama/Kagome pairing read my other story Meeting New People it's not to far right now but yea that will be the pairing when I get to working on it again.  
  
Disclaimer- if you want one go to the first chapter ok? good!  
  
When the Darkness Takes Over  
  
ForestSprite  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Kagome smiled as she waved at Sesshomaru and Kagura telling them she'd be back in a flash. She slid into the seat of her blue bug Kirara beside her grinning happily. In only one day of being there it felt like old times. She found that many of the servants of the house were people she had known back then that were still alive and she had been able to catch up with many of them as well as Sesshomaru and Kagura catching them up onto what she's been doing since she had last come home for good.  
  
She told them about her meetings with the Demon Council in the Demon world (anyone know the name for that? I did but it's totally slipped my mind now) and how she was setting up an alliance with them for a battle that was sure to come if she didn't defeat Naraku in the past soon.   
  
The two marveled at how she was thinking ahead making sure she had these demons on her side before Naraku could get to them. They were also surprised at how sly and witty she had become.  
  
She would send the kitsune Daisuka into many meetings where while they discussed things he would read their minds to see if any of them were going to betray them. If any of them had such thoughts they would suddenly "disappear" and not be heard from again.  
  
Kagome gave a small sigh as she turned the corner reaching to the radio turning it on.  
  
The first song she heard was something countryish and with a small laugh at how the cat hissed at it she changed the channel coming up with soothing music.   
  
She relaxed a bit. This was the perfect music to listen too to help her unwind a bit.  
  
They soon neared the mall and with another small sigh the pulled into the parking lot. She slid out the door stretching out some of the tiredness she had begun to develop while in the car. Kirara crouched a bit wagged her tail then jumped high to land onto Kagome's shoulder.   
  
With a small chuckle she turned her eyes to her. "If you're going to be up there then we're going to have to cover you with an illusion because I don't think many people see a cat with two tails often."  
  
Kirara gave a small mew to agree and Kagome grinned as she chanted a few words and Kirara's tail disappeared to seem to become only one.  
  
With a nod of satisfaction she grabbed her purse then locking the door shut it and walked into the mall.  
  
Once they had entered the mall she began to get weird looks from everyone as they glanced at the small cat on her shoulder. She raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at the staring crowd who looked away embarrassed.  
  
Giving a dry chuckle she began to walk through the clothing department as she searched for the sport clothing. She glanced around looking for a sign or something to lead her in the right direction but she just couldn't make head or tails of this place with all the loud people in it.  
  
She visibly winced at all the noise she heard in the mall. She was so used to the quietness of her home. After returning home she hadn't gone out with many of her friends staying by herself.   
  
Just her, her two kits and Souta. Sweet lovable Souta who took to hanging out with her when she was home training the two kits asking to be trained himself. He was an amazingly fast learner and she couldn't have been more proud of him then if he had won a championship in the karate tournament which he had just recently in fact.   
  
He was progressing real well.  
  
She shook her head out of her thoughts. Right now what she had to do was get some more clothing she could fight with Sesshomaru and not worry about having to repair ruined clothing which she would most assuredly have to do if she was going to be sparring with him or Kagura for that matter.  
  
"Excuse me miss." she said seeing a lady walk past her wearing a vest that signified she worked there.  
  
"Would you happen to know where the sport clothing is?"  
  
"Yes, do you see the that candle display over there?"   
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"Ok it's not far from there at that point all you have to do is walk back from there and you'll spot it easily."  
  
"Thank you so much." Kagome said as she began to walk away.  
  
"Hey. Hold up a sec."  
  
Kagome paused as she turned to look at the girl eyes questioning.  
  
"Oh. It's nothing." she said seeing her look. "It's just that your cat is so cute." she gushed.  
  
Kagome smiled at her. "I hear that a lot and trust me she loves to hear it as well."  
  
The girl smiled at her as well and Kagome once again walked away to find the clothing. She couldn't help but let a small laugh out once she was a bit further from the girl. "It seems she was another admirer of yours Kirara." she said to the cat stroking her head.  
  
The cat gave a soft meow and rubbed her head against Kagome's head.  
  
"Yes I know I'm here for a reason. Hold your horses." she said as she walked down the aisle to find the clothing she was looking for.  
  
"Looks like we found it then." she murmured as she began to pull out some sweat pants, tank tops as well as some shorts. She grabbed quite a bit knowing her clothes would be unsavable after a few good spars with Sesshomaru. She grinned they always liked a good hard spar when they were together.  
  
She found the stuff she needed then went to the cash register to pay for it right away.  
  
After it was all rang up and paid for she walked out the store into the busy mall with her bag swinging in her hand.  
  
"Where do you want to go Kirara? I figure since we're here why don't we relax a little bit."  
  
Kirara stuck her nose up as she began to sniff the air delicately then nudged her. Kagome as well took a sniff and smelled burgers, pizza, fries. In other words food.  
  
She gave a small laugh as Kirara kept nudging her. "I take it you want to eat huh?"  
  
The cat gave a nod. "Alright then lets go get something." Kagome said as she made her way to the food stands. "What do you want?" she asked the small cat.  
  
She lifted her paw in front of her and made little sweeping motions towards a burger stand making Kagome laugh again. "I think you have been spending to much time with the kits Kirara." she said as she placed her orders of four double cheese burgers, a coke and a bottle of water with some fries.  
  
*with the yyh group*  
  
"What are we doing here again?" Yusuke asked as Keiko looked around the mall trying to find the store she wanted to go into first.  
  
"Because Yusuke you owe me one date to many so you're making it up." she replied as she grabbed his arm leading him off to god knows where.  
  
"That's why he's here but why are we here?" Kuwabara asked Kurama.   
  
"I think it's because we feel sorry for Yusuke." Kurama answered with a small chuckle.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"How about we get something to eat?" Keiko asked coming out of a Hot Topics store with a small bag dragging Yusuke behind her. The gang laughing at Yusuke followed Keiko as she led them to the food court. "What do you guys want?" she asked.  
  
"Pizza." Yusuke said.  
  
"Burgers." Kuwabara answered.  
  
"What about you two?" Keiko asked Kurama and Hiei finding them distracted.  
  
"We're not hungry right now. We'll find a table to sit at." Kurama said looking at something ahead.  
  
Keiko nodded her head in agreement as he and Hiei walked off talking to each other. "What was that about?" she asked quietly. She turned to find Kuwabara and Yusuke looking in the same direction Kurama had just been looking at. Wonderingly she followed their line of vision to a girl sitting at a table with a small cat by her as they ate. She seemed somehow familiar.  
  
"Yusuke do you know who she is?" she asked her boyfriend.  
  
"Yea that's the chick that saved your life." he said without turning his head to her. She watched with him to see Kurama and Hiei approach her. The girl immediately shot up and took off with the cat on her shoulder carrying a shopping bag in her right hand as she tore out of the food court the two right behind her.  
  
"Is that really necessary do you think for them to chase her like that? They might scare her off."  
  
"I think it'll take more then just those two chasing after her to make her scared. From what I've learned about her this is probably nothing to the other things she's done in her life." Yusuke said.  
  
"Do you think we should go and help them?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Naw I would think they'd have it under control. Besides they spotted her first. Let them have some fun."  
  
"You're making it sound like some kind of hunt Yusuke." Keiko said surprised.  
  
"In away it is. Nothing to worry about as far as we know she may turn into the predator in this hunt." he replied as he calmly turned back to order his pizza slice.   
  
Keiko looked at him carefully trying to figure him out. He had changed so much. He was so much more relaxed and mature. It was amazing the changes he had gone through already.  
  
*with kagome*  
  
She had been eating at the table chatting quietly with Kirara when she sensed them perhaps a bit to late. They were already nearing her table. Without a second thought she had picked up her shopping bag with her clothes and took off with Kirara leaping onto her shoulder as she ran with the two demons from the spirit detective group behind her tail.  
  
She sighed mentally she really wished she could speed up a bit but there was too many people in the mall and someone may recognize her. It would be hard to explain how she was able to run so fast she appeared a blur to anyone who could even keep up with that.  
  
Up ahead loomed her savior the red exit sign. Thank you red exit sign. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. she shouted happily in her mind as she pushed it open and came outside in a wide empty space. Getting ready to run super fast she came to a halt as she felt something grab her right ankle.  
  
She glanced down to see a plant winding its way around her ankle trying to hold her still. She slipped her right hand into her pocket coming out with a knife. She was about to cut the plant holding her when a vine shot out grabbing her right hand dropping the knife. Another vine shot out holding her left ankle and then another her left hand.  
  
She growled beneath her breathe. "Kirara go." she cried. The cat jumped into the air and was about to transform but a vine shut up and wrapped tightly around her body and slammed her into the ground. The small cat gave a little cry as she went unconscious.  
  
"Now what are you going to do?" someone asked behind her. "Hopefully you don't have any other tricks up your sleeves as I'd really hate to fight a guardian."  
  
She turned her eyes to the speaker. The one known as Kurama. A blood red color began to bleed into her eyes as she looked at him struggling to get loose of the plants that held her tightly in place.  
  
"Hn was it necessary to do that to the fire cat?" Hiei asked as he came into her line of vision looking at his friends handy work.  
  
"Couldn't let it try and free her. She's hard enough to find as it is." Kurama replied.  
  
The short koorime nodded his head.  
  
"Truly we mean no harm." Kurama said to the struggling girl hissing slightly when he saw the damage she was doing to herself. Her struggling was making the plants cut into her body leaving cuts on her. Blood oozed around her right wrist making it slippery. Struggling a bit more she finally got it slippery enough. She deftly pulled her hand loose and quickly cut the plant holding her left hand with a knife hidden in her sleeve. She pulled out another knife she seemed to have hidden also on her to be free of the vines holding her ankles. She did a back flip and landed by the still unconscious fire cat cutting her free and cradling it to her body.  
  
She glared at them as they watched her carefully.   
  
Truly she didn't seem such a great threat. She was so small and delicate looking and yet she was able to kick some major ass.  
  
She lowered the cat to the ground as she noticed the fire demon hand at the hilt where his sword rested. She too reached to her hip where a sword appeared suddenly and unsheathed it just as he launched an attack at her.  
  
Kurama watched from the side as his friend fought the girl. He truly wouldn't have too much to worry about. She was already injured and would probably turn weak from the blood loss yet so far she seemed to be holding her own.   
  
She leapt to the side as Hiei attacked her and brought her sword around swinging at him which he was able to partially avoid. Partially though as a cut appeared on his stomach. It was luckily a light wound though. They both leapt apart from each other eyes assessing their opponent looking for weaknesses.  
  
Her stormy eyes leveled on him looking him over then she sheathed her sword and turned her back on him walking over to the cat she picked her up checking for any wounds.  
  
Hiei was angry. She had put her weapon away and turned her back on him like he was no threat.  
  
"What are you doing? The battle isn't over yet." he asked her.  
  
She turned back to face him cradling the small cat to her body. "No the battle isn't over yet. In fact it has hardly even begun." she replied.   
  
"Then why do you put away your weapon?" Kurama asked her.  
  
"Would you rather I killed him or do you want to speak so you can finally leave me alone?" she asked in a reasonable tone.  
  
Kurama glanced at his partner wanting to see his answer but his eyes were narrowed on the girl. 'Hiei.' he called out to him telepathically.  
  
'Hn'   
  
'Are we going to speak or do you choose to fight still?'  
  
'....'  
  
Kurama shook his head. "We'll speak with you."  
  
"I thought as much." she replied and began to walk away.  
  
"Where are you going?" Hiei asked her his eyes narrowed on her.  
  
"Somewhere to talk obviously unless you want to talk out in the open like this. Follow me." she said walking off again pulling out a cellphone she spoke quietly into it. Yet with their demon hearing they were able to hear it.  
  
"Can you send a limo? I'm outside the mall and I'll be waiting at the front doors. *pause* I'll be bringing two people with me. I need to discuss somethings with them. *pause* I don't know really. *pause* We'll use the study room if you don't mind. *pause* Tell her I will be joining you for supper. Thank you. *pause* Yea I know my cars here, but I need to come here later again anyways so I'll pick it up then. *pause* Yes sir. Ok I'll talk to you some more when I return. The ride has shown up." she put the cellphone away and headed toward the black limo that stood waiting by the door way.  
  
They followed behind her as she neared the limo a man stepped from the doorway and bowed to her. She just laughed at him and pulled him into a hug chastising him for being so formal around her when they've known each other for some while now.  
  
"Where to Kag-chan?" the driver asked looking at the two demons behind her carefully.  
  
"Don't worry Shinji. They're here to talk. To my lords home." she said with a huge grin which the man returned.  
  
"Does he know?" he asked opening the door for her.   
  
"Of course he does. Hop on in you two." she ordered the two demons who warily entered the limo. "Oh it's not going to swallow you up." she said to them. She entered behind them and Shinji closed the door behind her and went into the drivers seat and glanced behind them.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Anytime Shinji." she said as he pulled out and began to head towards her current home.  
  
She rested back into the chair closing her eyes. The two looked her over carefully trying to figure out what she was up to if she was up to anything at all.  
  
"I don't bite I assure you." she said a small grin tugging at her lips as she fluttered her eyes open to look at them. "I just never talk business in limo's."  
  
"How often are you ever in a limo?" Kurama asked.  
  
"This will be the first time." she answered.  
  
He smiled a bit. She was truly a strange person. "If you want something there is some soda in the cooler." she said waving her hand carelessly where it was at. "Just be careful you don't spill. This is not my limo. My lord will have my head on a platter if something happened to it."  
  
"Who is this lord?" Kurama asked curiously.  
  
"You'll see soon enough. Promise. Just don't anger him. He'll have gotten out of a business meeting by the time we reach my current home so he's bound to be in a bad mood." she said closing her eyes again as she laid her head back going off into her own little world.  
  
Flashes of previous battles with her old friends went through her mind. The joys, triumphs and pain. All of it went through her mind. Even the last battle and the betrayal. A small tear appeared from her closed eyes and trickled down her cheek unnoticed by her.  
  
Hiei though noticed and looked at his friend to see him contemplating something or another. He turned his attention back to her and surprising himself reached out a hand and wiped the tear off.  
  
Her eyes shot open to meet his. "You were crying." he stated.  
  
She glanced at him curiously. "I was wasn't I?" she said as she reached a small finger to her cheek feeling the wetness there.  
  
He just looked at her. "Thank you." she said smiling at him just as the limo pulled to a stop. She opened the door to the limo and stepped out with the cat cradled to her body and shopping bag in her hand. "Shinji take them to the study room. He said I could use it." she said glancing at the driver. She looked to the other two as they stood next to her. "I'm going to place Kirara in bed, make a quick phone call and freshen up. If you need anything ask Shinji. I'll be there in a bit." she said as she walked past them into a huge house.  
  
They glanced at each other then to Shinji who led them into the house and to a large room. There was a large window covered with the heavy black curtains pulled across it which Shinji opened revealing the room in lighter colors. Along the walls were shelves full of books and scrolls in front of the window was a huge mahogany desk with a large black chair placed behind it and two smaller comfier looking chairs in front of it.  
  
"If you will sit down my lady will be back in a bit." Shinji said motioning to the two chairs. They both sat down as indicated.  
  
"Now if you need anything...."  
  
"No thank you. We will just wait for Kagome to return." Kurama said.  
  
Shinji nodded and headed out the door leaving the two by themselves. They just sat there in boredom waiting for what must have been seven minutes when the door opened again. They turned to find Kagome there wearing a blood red silk top that hung loosely from her form with tight fitting leather pants wearing black sporty tennis shoes. Her hair was swept back in a high pony tail that swung from side to side as she walked over to them. She walked over to the desk and plopped on the edge and faced them.  
  
They looked at her carefully.  
  
"I refuse to sit in that chair. It's extremely uncomfortable." she said to their unspoken question.   
  
Just then Shinji entered the room. "Would you like anything Kagome?"  
  
"Yes I'd like a soda if you wouldn't mind. I feel tired for some reason."  
  
He nodded leaving. "Kagome..." Kurama began.  
  
She cut him off. "Wait until Shinji returns." she said. After a little while Shinji returned with a glass of soda. "Thank you Shinji." she said. He nodded to her then left the room, pulling the door shut behind him. She turned her attention to the two demons.  
  
"What do you want to know?" she asked.  
  
"Why do you have the Shikon no Tama?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Not wasting time are you." she murmured. "I am it's rightful protector and trying to fix the mistakes that I made."  
  
"What mistakes?"   
  
"I'm the one that shattered it in the first place." she said matter of factly.  
  
"That was 500 years ago at least."  
  
"Yes it was wasn't it." she said taking a sip of the Pepsi.  
  
"Aren't you going to explain?" Hiei asked her watching her carefully.  
  
"Where's the fun in that?"  
  
They both raised an eyebrow at her. "Geez you're as fun as the old timer that lives here." she said to them.  
  
"How old are you?"   
  
"I'm only 20."  
  
"How is that possible? That all happened five-hundred years ago."  
  
"I know that." she replied taking another sip. "You're no five hundred years old."  
  
"Of course not. I just told you. I'm 20."  
  
"How is it possible?" Hiei asked her.  
  
"I traveled through time. Are you happy? I had to give up my life in this time to travel in a time completely different from what I knew to make up the mistake I made. I'm positive you know the legends. They all speak of the mysterious unknown girl who appeared out of nowhere. The one who would disappear at random periods of time and show up again. You know why she would disappear? So she could try to catch up in her school work and let her family know she was still alive and hadn't been eaten by demons yet. That's why she disappeared. She disappeared because she was from the future and had to live two completely different lives at once." she looked at them carefully regarding them with her stormy eyes. "You can tell Koenma whatever you want. Just remember I want you out of the way. I have business to take care of."  
  
"Is that why the kids are no where nearby?" Kurama asked.  
  
"They are under the care of an old friend of mine." she said calmly.   
  
"So that's what Genkai meant when she said she wanted to check up on the children in the care of a wolf."  
  
She nodded slowly. "Why won't you let anyone help you?" Kurama asked her quietly.  
  
"Is it because you're afraid of getting hurt again?"  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about fox." she snapped at him. "I work alone for reasons that are my own."  
  
"Surely the wolf would have been willing to help you. Why not take his offer? I'm sure he did." Kurama said.  
  
"I will not pull him into this danger again. He has a wife and family. I will not allow him to fight with me again." she said angrily. "He has risked to much for me before and I will not allow him to risk his life for me again." her face appeared pale and tired as she argued.  
  
"He wants to help you because he cares about you. Why not just put aside your stubborn pride and say yes?"  
  
Her eyes narrowed on him. "I told you before I will not put him in danger."  
  
Hiei watched the confrontation if a bit curiously. 'Fox what are you doing?' he asked  
  
'Just wait a bit.' was all he got in reply.  
  
"If someone else offered to help you would you take it?"  
  
"No I wouldn't. I have already told you I work alone and for a good reason."  
  
"It took almost all of your friends from the past to defeat Naraku before and he still wasn't defeated completely. What makes you think you can take him on your own?"  
  
"What's there to think on? I can and I will take him on my own. I'm better prepared for this now then I was back then. He won't stand a chance against me not with my newest plan." she said with a smirk.  
  
"Does it involve killing yourself?" Kurama asked looking at her pale face the whole time. Something was definitely wrong here. She seemed fine just seconds ago but she seemed to be getting really pale and tired quickly.  
  
"Of course not. I wouldn't do that to the kits on purpose." she growled at him.   
  
Suddenly someone knocked on the door quietly. "Come in." Kagome said raising a hand to her face rubbing her temples.   
  
The door opened to reveal a silver haired man with golden eyes and a woman with her dark hair pulled into a bun behind her and crimson eyes. "Ah Sesshomaru. Kagura. Is it time already?" she asked wearily raising tired eyes to them.  
  
"No. In fact I sensed your tiredness and bugged Sesshomaru into coming with me to check in on you. Are you alright?" Kagura asked as she walked to the girl who's body seemed to be drooping onto the desk.  
  
"Never been better. See I..." she suddenly collapsed and tipped off the desk but Hiei was already there to catch her.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Kagura demanded of her husband as she rushed to her friends side taking her from Hiei examining her for any injuries.  
  
Kurama though was ignoring this and examined the glass she had been given by the servant Shinji filled with the soda. He held it up examining it with a critical eye then took a small sniff of it. He almost dropped it in surprise. There was poison in there that was made from a rare flower that was found around seaside's .  
  
She had been poisoned.  
  
Ok I'm gonna end the chappy here *ducks sharp objects being thrown her way* come on this is already a long chapter as it is *ducks as a pitch fork is thrown at her* ok never mind I shall continue *looks around expectantly making sure nothing else is thrown* ok here we go  
  
"My lord." Kurama said to Sesshomaru who was watching over his wife and friend. "I think this might have been the cause." he said handing the glass to him.  
  
Sesshomaru looked at him carefully then examined the contents in the jar his eyes widening. "Kagura take her to the healers quarters right now. She's been poisoned." he said to her.  
  
Kagura nodded and stood up trying to take the girl with her but couldn't do it. Hiei walked up to her and picked her up gently. "Lead the way." he said to the surprised wind demoness who quickly nodded her head and led the way out of the room to the healers quarters.  
  
"Did a servant bring this in?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"Yes. Kagome said she had been feeling tired and would like a soda and he brought this back with him."  
  
Sesshomaru cursed underneath his breathe glancing down at the glass he held in his hands.  
  
"Did she seem familiar with this servant?" he asked.  
  
"Yes in fact she said his name was Shinji. He also came to pick us up in the limo." Kurama said in reply.  
  
Sesshomaru's head shot up in surprise. "She called him Shinji?"  
  
"That's what she said." he said a bit worried.  
  
"God damn it." Sesshomaru said. He pulled out a walkie talkie he had to his side. "Ah-Un we have an intruder alert. Someone trying to pass of as Shinji I fear he might be a shape changer so be on your guard. They just tried to poison Lady Kagome. Be on the look out for the body of the limo driver as well."  
  
"Got it Lord Sesshomaru. He won't get far." someone said in reply.  
  
From the walkie talkie you could hear someone giving orders. "Lock all doors."   
  
"Allow no one to leave no matter what."  
  
"Be on your guard."  
  
"Lady Kagome has been poisoned."  
  
Of course after that last part all you could hear from the walkie talkie were angry cries at hearing the caring Kagome being a target.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru who is they?" he asked a bit curiously.  
  
Sesshomaru looked at him with worried eyes. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"When you were talking you said 'they' just tried to poison Lady Kagome.'"  
  
"Yes, they would be referring to those who have pledged allegiance to the despicable hanyou Naraku." he replied.  
  
"Are you sure this Shinji guy isn't innocent?"  
  
"Shinji's been dead for several months now something Kagome wouldn't know about. She was good friends with him. They used to talk for hours at a time. He was like a second grandpa to her. The perfect person to use to get to her. She would trust him with her life. The reason she won't work with others." he said walking out the room.  
  
"Did you hear our conversation my lord?" Kurama asked quietly.  
  
"She was angry about something when we had gotten up here. That's the only topic that can get her truly angry besides Naraku and she was truly angry."  
  
"I see." Kurama said.  
  
"I'm going to go talk to the healer if you'd like to come. I'm sure your friend is still there." Sesshomaru said walking away.  
  
Kurama nodded his head and followed behind him.  
  
OK end chappy for sure this time.  
  
Hey everyone this is SmilingKitsune once again doing the updating. I hope you enjoyed another chapter done by ForestSprite. This is pretty long almost 9 pages I think so hopefully it'll make you guys happy. Pleez r&r if you guys want another chappy soon. peace out  
  
^.^ SmilingKitsune 


	12. chp12

Disclaimer- seriously if I owned this do you think I'd be writing these stories???  
  
When the Darkness Takes Over  
  
ForestSprite  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Hiei sat by the girls bed as the healer and Kagura chatted. He could make out some of the  
  
discussion mainly about the poison used and her recovery.  
  
His eyes scanned the girl who lay on the bed before him. Her breathing light and smooth.  
  
What was it about her?  
  
Why did he feel as if he had to help her earlier back there when Kagura couldn't pick her  
  
up?  
  
Why did he help her?  
  
It wasn't like she was anything to him right?   
  
And yet he found himself strangely attracted to her. She was kind and soft. Beautiful and  
  
strong.  
  
Who exactly was she?  
  
"Who exactly are you?" he asked the lightly sleeping girl on the bed.  
  
"She is exactly what you see before you." a soft voice said surprising Hiei a bit which he  
  
quickly hid under his blank face as he turned to face Kagura.  
  
"She is Kagome. A friend. A miko. One who puts all others before herself. She wears her  
  
heart in open view. She is the holder of something very important. She is one of the  
  
strongest beings to walk this planet. She is protector of all that is good and enemy to all  
  
that is bad. She is a guardian. She is lonely. She is forbidden." Kagura said looking sadly  
  
at her friend.  
  
"How?" he asked a bit surprised by the last part.  
  
"How what?" Kagura asked a bit confused.  
  
"How is she forbidden?"  
  
"Ah that. Not many people know about that. She is forbidden though because of what she  
  
is. You saw her form at Genkai's? The one she changed into when Yusuke grabbed her  
  
adopted son by his tail am I correct? That is her demon form." she explained.  
  
"What about the kitsune form?"  
  
"That was just an image. One she was hoping to use to fool Genkai so she could get a bit  
  
more training that she couldn't get from Sesshomaru or myself. It probably would have  
  
lasted a little longer too if it hadn't been for that attack. No her real form was what you  
  
saw when she was pissed about someone hurting her family. A fire apparition. Do you  
  
truly think she is accepted as both a miko and a demon. A creature that has magic that  
  
destroys its own kind? No she belongs no where at all but by those that are ready to  
  
welcome her with open arms. Like her adopted family. They knew nothing of course but  
  
when they did find out they could have cared less."  
  
"You mean those people are not her real family then?"  
  
"No of course not. Her real family threw her out much like your own family did to you  
  
forbidden child. I bet you thought no one would ever like you either did you? Yet you  
  
travel with friends whether you admit it out loud or not. The same goes for her and yet  
  
while she still is welcomed she is very much lonely as are you."  
  
"What do you know?" he growled.   
  
"A lot more then you do apparently. Why do you feel as if you have some kind of special  
  
bond with Kagome? It's because you have been through many of the same things."  
  
Kagura said as she walked away from him leaving him deep in thought.  
  
She is wrong he thought to himself as he sorted through all the jumble of  
  
thoughts.It's not possible. I feel no bond.  
  
Stop lying to yourself already. a soft voice in his head said.  
  
What the bloody hell are you? he growled.  
  
I'm your conscious and I'm telling you, you have to stop lying. You're going to go to  
  
hell for that   
  
Hiei practically growled. He could hear the smirk in the damn things voice. Get out of  
  
my head already. he growled out sharply  
  
I can't I'm you.  
  
This truly can not be healthy He said in reply. I'm talking to myself.  
  
Fine I'm leaving now but you can bet that I'll be back  
  
Why does that not surprise me?  
  
No reply. It was gone. Thank god.  
  
"Hiei?"   
  
God damnit. he cursed mentally. Why is it I keep dropping my guard today? he  
  
thought as he turned to face Kurama.  
  
"How is she doing?" Kurama asked not sensing the short fire demons agitation.  
  
"It appears she'll live." he replied shortly.  
  
"What are we supposed to do with her?" Kurama asked shortly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hiei asked boredly though he had a good idea what he meant.  
  
"Koenma told us if we found her to bring her in at all costs but personally I'd really  
  
rather not die. If we weren't dealing with her it would be with Sesshomaru or Kagura and  
  
I've heard plenty stories about Sesshomaru's temper. It's not exactly something I want to  
  
see personally."  
  
Hiei mentally agreed with him. He too had heard many stories about the great lord and he  
  
didn't want to see if they were exactly true or not and the things he had heard on his mate  
  
weren't exactly any better.   
  
"So what do you propose we do? Lie to Koenma? If he found out we'd be back on  
  
probation and stuck in makai (that's the demon world right? I can't exactly remember.)  
  
Personally that's not something I really want." he said in reply. "God only knows what  
  
the brat would have us do."  
  
"That may be true but really we owe our loyalty to the guardians first before we do to  
  
Koenma." Kurama said in a suggestive tone.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"The gods that created the guardians died not long after, making the guardians the next in  
  
line of power. Actually it is suggested that it was the gods that had it ordered for the  
  
guardians to be killed instead of the so called fear in the other beings. That is of course  
  
suggested though because they were next in line after the guardians and the guardians  
  
were granted extra long lives."  
  
"Hn. That may be true." he said in reply thinking carefully. "But she was born years  
  
later."  
  
"Yet the blood runs in her." Kurama replied.  
  
"We don't know which time frame she is from." a soft voice intruded into their  
  
conversation. They turned to find Kagura there once again with Sesshomaru by her side.  
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"She is not from the future." Kagura replied with a soft shrug of her shoulders. "Where  
  
she truly is from we have no idea. Just that she was thrown into this time where she from  
  
before and brought up and raised by the people in the Higurashi shrine."  
  
"She really could be from a time before even me." Sesshomaru said.   
  
"But like I said we truly don't know but her blood line does suggest that she is not from  
  
here in this time frame." Kagura said.  
  
"Do you guys mind not talking like I'm about to die. I'm still very much alive even if in a  
  
shit load of pain." a weak voice said to the four that stood by her bed. "Jesus it's like you  
  
guys thought I was dead and had to tell everyone stuff about me." she said as she tried to  
  
sit up only to be pushed back down surprisingly by Hiei.  
  
"Lay down. You are just beginning to heal. I don't want to carry you back into this room  
  
again." he growled.  
  
She just did a quiet hmph and turned away from him sticking her tongue out at him.  
  
"Kagome what did Koga tell you about that tongue of yours?" Kagura asked with  
  
amusement in her voice.  
  
Kagome paled instantly and pulled her tongue back in.   
  
Kagura practically fell over in laughter and Sesshomaru looked on amused while the  
  
other two looked quite confused. "I think we should let her get a bit more rest. Out now."  
  
Kagura said when she caught her breathe shooing the other three out of the room smiling  
  
at the sleepy looking Kagome.  
  
Once outside the room she fell into a fit of laughter using Sesshomaru to hold her up as  
  
he too chuckled a bit. "Good old Koga." Kagura laughed.  
  
'What exactly is this about?' Hiei asked his friend.  
  
'I couldn't for the life of me tell you.' was Kurama's confused but extremely amused  
  
answer. 'The way those two act it's hard to believe they are two feared demons and even  
  
lords.'  
  
Hiei nodded his head in agreement.  
  
A young demon girl walked down the hallway toward the two leaders with an aura that  
  
read clearly she was worried about something. "Sessho, Kagura where is she?" the girl  
  
asked the small inu-youkai with long black hair and wide green eyes that were rimmed  
  
with gold as she threw herself at the two no longer laughing demons.  
  
Sesshomaru laid a gentle hand on her head. "My daughter she is fine. Do not worry. You  
  
have just returned go freshen up and we will talk." Kagura said.  
  
The girl shook her head no stubbornly. "I want to see her, and why were you two  
  
laughing just a bit ago?"  
  
"Ummm..." Kagura said in reply trying to find out how to answer this question.   
  
"Kagome stuck her tongue out at my friend here and Lady Kagura said something about  
  
remembering what Koga told her about that tongue making Kagome pale extremely."  
  
Kurama said for her.  
  
The girl burst into a fit of laughter. "You didn't. That's mean." she said looking at  
  
Kagura who's eyes danced with mischief as she shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Well you know how your kaa-san gets Rin-chan." Kagura said.  
  
Rin looked at the older girl carefully. "Kagura-san I knew Kagome before I did you and I  
  
will always consider her as a mother but you are my true mother. Do not forget that." she  
  
said. "You married my father after all." she turned away from them as she walked down  
  
the hall. "I will meet with you in the study and report back to you after I freshen up." she  
  
said disappearing around the corner.  
  
Sesshomaru looked down at the extremely happy looking Kagura. "I told you she  
  
considered you as her mother Kagura." he said quietly to her.  
  
"Yet when Kagome left she became so withdrawn. I couldn't be sure." she said just as  
  
quietly.   
  
"Now you know." he replied then turned his attention back to the two demons. "Would  
  
you care to follow us into the study?" he asked  
  
"I will." Kurama said bowing politely to the two and glanced over at the quiet fire  
  
demon.  
  
"No I will just wander around." he answered getting jabbed in the ribs by Kurama. "If  
  
you don't mind that is." he gritted out glaring at the seemingly innocent kitsune.  
  
"Go ahead." Kagura said amusement dancing in her eyes.  
  
'Hn. Fox you're just going because you're interested in the girl.' Hiei said disappearing  
  
before Kurama could do something to him again.  
  
End Chappy  
  
Once again I'm left to updating the chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed and please r&r  
  
SmilingKitsune 


	13. chp13

Disclaimer- seriously if I owned this do you think I'd be writing these stories???  
  
When the Darkness Takes Over  
  
ForestSprite  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Hiei sat on a branch in the huge tree in the backyard that over looked the gigantic garden.  
  
He leaned against the sturdy branches behind him closing his eyes. His thoughts drifted  
  
off before he was snapped out of it when he heard a twig snap behind him.  
  
"It's nice out here isn't it?" a soft voice asked.  
  
He looked down to see Kagome below the tree looking out at the peaceful garden before  
  
her.   
  
Kagome feeling the weight of his glance on her turned to look at him flashing him a  
  
smile. He nodded his head at her making her smile widen.  
  
Hiei could practically feel his heart flip inside of him when she smiled like that at him.  
  
"So what are you doing out here? Isn't Kurama your partner?"  
  
"Hn. Kurama seems to have a crush on a female inu-youkai that lives here. He followed  
  
the lord and lady to a conference with her."  
  
"He has a crush on my adopted-daughter the Lady Rin does he?" she asked amused. "It's  
  
good to know people appreciate a good thing when they see it. She's a beautiful child."  
  
Hiei looked at her surprised. "Your adopted daughter?"  
  
"When she was little her family had been killed by a group of bandits. She later lived on  
  
her own in a village when it was attacked by wolves. She was killed by them."  
  
"How is she alive today?"  
  
"Have you ever heard of the famous sword the tensaiuga? It's a real sword and it allows  
  
you to bring someone back to life. Sesshomaru had found her and for something she had  
  
tried to do for him he brought her back to life and she took to traveling with him. I met  
  
her while traveling with my friends. You see I traveled with Sesshomaru's younger  
  
half-brother Inuyasha who had the sword tetsusaiga the killing sword. Sesshomaru would  
  
come and fight him for it every now and then and Rin would always be with him. While  
  
they fought we would always talk. I know what you're thinking I should have been  
  
worried about the fighting but I'm telling you it was always the same they'd fight,  
  
Inuyasha would use the wind scar and Sesshomaru would disappear and that damn toad  
  
Jaken would come for Rin and they'd leave. Something changed though. Naraku  
  
kidnapped Rin and me trying to lure both brothers there. He knew he couldn't hurt me at  
  
all because my miko powers weren't trained yet. They'd activate on their own if I was in  
  
danger so he tried to take his frustration out on the girl and I took to protecting her  
  
getting hurt myself. By protecting her with my powers I couldn't protect myself as well  
  
so I was easily susceptible to the attacks. Sesshomaru reached Naraku first and found me  
  
with Rin. Not recognizing me as the one who traveled with his half brother he released  
  
me as well when he saved Rin. After awhile we just ended up running into each other a  
  
lot when I was alone. He finally found out who I was though in a fight against his  
  
brother. He stopped fighting his brother and left. Soon we made a truce and he helped us  
  
out. I saw Rin a lot more after that though and she took to calling me her mother as did  
  
my other adopted child Shippo." she said with a soft shrug of her shoulders.   
  
She leaned back against the sturdy trunk as she saw in her mind only things she could  
  
see. "Rin is trying to find me. The meeting must be done. Would you like to join us for  
  
dinner?" she asked looking up at him flashing him another grin.  
  
He looked down at her. The grin was forced and tired and her eyes were weary and sad.  
  
He nodded and leapt down landing by her side. Smiling at him she linked her arm with  
  
his and began to walk with him following a bit surprised.   
  
She entered the dining room still holding onto him stopping to grin at Rin who was  
  
chatting pleasantly to Kurama. She nodded her head at Sesshomaru and Kagura taking  
  
her place seating Hiei right next to her.  
  
He was at the moment finding it hard not to blush. 'Enjoying yourself Hiei?' Kurama  
  
queried.  
  
'Are you? You do know she's the girls adopted daughter?'  
  
'...'  
  
'Hn. I thought as much.'  
  
"Hiei? Are you ok? I've been calling your name for awhile and you weren't answering  
  
me." Kagome said next to him.  
  
"Hn." he replied. In the back of his head he could hear the fox snicker. 'Shut up fox.'  
  
growled.  
  
'It was very funny.' Kurama replied. 'You should see what she's doing now that you  
  
dazed out again.'  
  
Hiei snapped out of the discussion to find Kagome leaning close to him their noses  
  
almost touching resting a hand on his forehead checking for a fever. "Hm he seems to be  
  
ok." he could hear her murmur.   
  
She scooted even closer to him if possible resting a hand on his cheeks then moving them  
  
back to his forehead nodding her head in satisfaction. "Nope no fever."  
  
"Hiei?" she asked him.   
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"You keep dazing out." she replied.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"What kind of answer is that?" she asked him cocking her head to the side a bit looking  
  
at him curiously.  
  
Kagura and Rin watched smirks pulling at their lips, eyes dancing in amusement.  
  
Kurama's eyes danced in amusement at his friends predicament and Sesshomaru watched  
  
carefully not doing anything. Kagome was like a little sister if this man hurt her in  
  
anyway he would die a very painful way.  
  
"It means whatever it wants to."  
  
"What kind of reply was that?" she asked innocently.  
  
His eyes flashed in annoyance. "Hn."  
  
"What did that mean this time?" she asked.  
  
She was either playing games with him or she just wasn't as smart as he thought. She  
  
smiled at him quickly then looked at the other three people at the table. "Well? What are  
  
you waiting for? Let's eat."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded his head and gestured for the servants to start coming in. Soon they  
  
were all eating with the exception of Kagome who seemed frozen in place as the room  
  
suddenly seemed to be filled with a cold wind.  
  
"Kaa-san are you ok?" Rin asked the girl.  
  
"I'll be fine. Do you mind if I leave for now?" she asked Sesshomaru.  
  
He nodded his head in leave and she stood up thankfully and walked out the room. "Is  
  
she really ok?" Kagura asked after she left.  
  
"No she's not." Rin replied looking at the spot where Kagome had just been sitting at.  
  
"Did you guys sense that energy just a second ago before she left? That was a message  
  
meant specifically for her."  
  
"What other trouble has she gotten herself into that she hasn't told us about?"  
  
"That was the energy of Hoto-san." Rin replied.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I have seen him enough now to recognize his energy." Rin said.  
  
"Who is this Hoto-san?" Kurama asked curiously.  
  
"He is one of the demon lords council men. If I remember from what I heard while I was  
  
gone he would disappear a lot and whenever he returned there would be a meeting right  
  
away. The guy also happens to be quite the catch and word is he likes someone. My guess  
  
is it's Kagome. Poor girl she never was good at relationships never really one to notice  
  
someone taking an interest in her."  
  
"Do you think it's safe for her to go alone after that recent attempt on her life?" Kagura  
  
murmured.  
  
"I don't think there is much to worry about. It appears the fire apparition went to keep an  
  
eye on her." Sesshomaru said coolly his eyes on the empty seat where he had just been.  
  
Kagura chuckled. "I think your friend has a crush on our lady Kurama."  
  
Kurama himself looked thoughtful. "This would be the first time. He's always distanced  
  
himself from others being how he is and all. Not even his own sister knows of him yet."  
  
"You mean that beautiful ice apparition Yukina? Such a lovely girl but I don't think you  
  
should discredit her intelligence yet. She's very smart and most likely knows but wants  
  
him to come forward with it himself or I could be wrong." Kagura said.  
  
With Kagome  
  
"Hoto-san where are you?" she called quietly.  
  
"Up here my lady." a deep pleasant voice replied. She looked up into a tree where a  
  
beautiful demon stood. He had long black hair and piercing purple eyes and was dressed  
  
in all black.  
  
He smiled down at her as he leapt lightly to stand by her and took her hand kissing the  
  
top of it. "How is my lady doing this fine evening?" he asked with a small smirk on his  
  
face.  
  
"I'm doing fine but you won't be if you don't let go of my hand my dear friend.  
  
Sesshomaru wouldn't be happy to know you were hitting on me without getting his  
  
permission. He is after all my family by blood in away and has a say in it. Actually," she  
  
paused with a small chuckle. "anyone that wants to go with me has to get his permission.  
  
Something about demon rules if I remember correctly when he came back with me the  
  
one time from when I used to journey and went on a date. He almost killed the guy."  
  
Hoto-san smiled at her letting her hand go. "We don't want to anger the mighty demon  
  
lord. Is he going to be showing up to the meeting do you know? He hasn't gone to any in  
  
a long time and we can't do much without him there as he has a lot of power in there."  
  
"I couldn't tell you. My brother works in mysterious ways. So are you planning on  
  
handing me the jewel shard you're holding onto my dear Hoto-kun?" she asked playfully.  
  
"Or do I have to take it from you by force?"  
  
"I think we both remember what happened that last time when I didn't hand it to you." he  
  
said as he pulled a small shard from a pouch handing it to her.  
  
"So what exactly are you here for?" she asked him as she purified it and fused it with the  
  
other part of the jewel she carried around her neck.  
  
"Naraku has the rest of the shards." he replied suddenly getting down to business.   
  
"I see. You are telling me something I already knew. Anything else?"  
  
"Koenma is going to send other people after you soon because it seems the two demons  
  
of the group aren't listening and the two humans absolutely refuse to mess with you."  
  
"Really you don't say?" she mused. "Sounds like fun. I haven't had much practice  
  
recently. I would like to be warmed up before I went back to find that jerk..." she trailed  
  
off.  
  
"So you really are planning on going?"  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
"The kits know what you're going to do."  
  
"Doesn't surprise me. That's why they're with Koga though."  
  
"You really trust him with them?"  
  
"Not really. I'm hoping though that they won't turn out as perverted as him. Otherwise I  
  
could always ask Kagura to adopt them. I'm sure Sesshomaru wouldn't mind."   
  
"Are you sure you want to go by yourself?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure. What kind of question is that? I'm not gonna let this place be over  
  
run with his foul followers and be ordered around like a slave by that power hungry ass.  
  
Besides we know what will happen to me if I don't do this. If I don't die making sure  
  
he's killed I'll go through something much worse if he wins. That's why I have to put my  
  
all into killing him."  
  
"He won't dare lay a finger on you." Hoto-san growled.  
  
"What would you be able to do?" she asked with a laugh that held no humor. "This will  
  
all happen five hundred years into the past. I won't live that long unless he truly wants to  
  
torture me greatly. Remember that's my reason for creating this alliance among the  
  
demons. I need you guys to be prepared to fight if I fail and my dear friend you'll know if  
  
I fail. Everything will be suddenly different here."  
  
"Kagome...."  
  
"Is there anything else new that you heard?"  
  
"King Yama I heard is looking into these new developments but I suggest you watch your  
  
back. I heard about the attempt on your life."  
  
"Word travels fast." she muttered darkly to herself.  
  
"I have a right to know."  
  
"Do you really? What makes it that way?"  
  
"You are my friend." he replied grabbing her hand. "Maybe more then that if you want?"  
  
Suddenly a black blur came rushing at him and he was pinned to a tree with a sword at  
  
his throat. "Hiei let him go now." Kagome called desperately to the short fire demon. "He  
  
didn't mean anything by it. Please."  
  
Hiei looked at her and reluctantly pulled away putting his sword away keeping a wary  
  
eye on the other demon.   
  
Hoto looked curiously at him his lips pulling into a forced smile. "You're one of  
  
Koenma's men?"  
  
Hiei didn't say anything.  
  
"It seems I'm not welcome at the moment." Hoto said finally as he began to leave.  
  
"Kagome I'm gonna come back and get an answer from you. Expect to see me soon." he  
  
replied as he disappeared.  
  
Kagome watched in the direction he took off before whirling to face Hiei.   
  
Hiei who knew how protective she was of her friends expected to see an angry Kagome  
  
but what he got was a surprise. It was a worried Kagome instead he saw.   
  
"Are you ok?" she asked.  
  
He looked at her confused and then she pointed at his chest. He looked down to see a  
  
slice across his chest. Something he hadn't felt at all but now that he saw it he could feel  
  
a sting. "Hn." was all he said.  
  
She glared at him. "Don't hn me mister." she said as she walked over to him and knelt by  
  
his side. She gently lifted his shirt up ignoring the annoyed sounds he made. "Stop being  
  
a baby. I'm making sure he didn't use poison." she said as she softly fingered the cut her  
  
eyes closed.  
  
Her soft hands ran up the long cut over his chest glowing a soft pink. He watched as the  
  
wound began to stitch itself up right before him as the skin closed leaving the soft pink of  
  
new skin.   
  
She continued to leave her hand on his chest though and he could feel himself glowing a  
  
soft pink trying to shake off the thoughts that flew through his head.   
  
She finally pulled her hand back and smiled up at him as she slumped to the ground a bit  
  
looking lazily at him as the pink in her hand disappeared. "That's better." she said.  
  
"Thank you." he said quietly surprising her.   
  
"For what? Your my friend. I'm not gonna let you die before me." she said as she stood  
  
up and began to head back go inside. "Coming?" she asked over her shoulder.  
  
She began to walk again giving a soft yelp when she felt herself being lifted. She looked  
  
into Hiei's eyes giving him a questioning look.  
  
"You're tired." he replied as he used his speed to get them quickly back inside.  
  
Actually what he really wasn't telling her was after seeing her with that Hoto guy he  
  
realized he did like her and almost felt like he was gonna lose her before he even had her  
  
when he saw how the two were interacting. She said he was her friend, but was it  
  
possible that they could be more?  
  
END CHAPPY  
  
ForestSprite: Hope you guyz all enjoyed remember to r&r it's my fuel what makes me  
  
write more without it you guys have to wait longer for an update  
  
SmilingKitsune: I think she's blackmailing you. FS shrugs Ok you guyz. You heard her  
  
make sure you review or she won't update for awhile 


	14. chp14

Disclaimer- seriously if I owned this do you think I'd be writing these stories???  
  
When the Darkness Takes Over  
  
ForestSprite  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Kurama looked thoughtful outside his attention elsewhere when Rin found him. She  
  
plopped onto the cushion next to him waiting for him to notice but after several minutes  
  
of nothing she finally decided to do something. "Kurama." she purred.  
  
Nothing.  
  
She shook her head in wonderment. This guy was a real piece of work. It seems Kagome  
  
wasn't the only one who was oblivious to the world around her. she thought with a silent  
  
chuckle. Suddenly she got a wicked gleam in her eye and standing tiptoe she walked  
  
behind him and picked up his cushion from under him knocking him to the ground.   
  
His head shot up and turned toward an innocent looking inu-youkai.  
  
Shaking his head he looked up at her his eyes flashing golden for a second. "Can I help  
  
you?"  
  
"You were in La La Land." she said.  
  
"I was thinking."  
  
"Oh, about what?" she asked helping him off the ground then moved to the window to  
  
look outside.  
  
She suddenly found herself in his tight embrace his head resting on her shoulder. "You."  
  
"Really?" she asked shivering slightly at such close contact.  
  
"Yes." he said nuzzling her neck a bit.   
  
"What kind of things were you thinking about me?"  
  
"I think we should wait until you're older." he chuckled making her blush.  
  
His comment completely sinking in she spoke to him in an indignant voice. "I am not  
  
that young you know Kurama. I'm over 500 years old. Older then you are."  
  
"It depends on which one of me you're talking about." a silky smooth voice spoke into  
  
her ear.  
  
She jumped in surprise and broke out of his grasp spinning around to face him. Before  
  
her was a beautiful silver haired kitsune with gorgeous golden eyes and fuzzy silver ears  
  
and even a tail. No wait... tails. The only thing she was leery about no matter how cute he  
  
was, was where the hell was Kurama?  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm hurt you don't know me." he said feigning sadness. Seeing her look he sighed. "I am  
  
Kurama in a sense."  
  
"In a sense? Like you are him but you aren't?"  
  
"Something like that. Kurama is like the third person between me and my human half."  
  
he said darkly. "I was wounded by a hunter some time ago and escaped into the human  
  
world where I found a woman who was pregnant. I put my soul in her womb and was  
  
born as Suiichi (spelling guys help me out here if I have this wrong) I had planned on  
  
leaving at around ten when I regained full strength but she did something for me that I  
  
couldn't leave her but as I came into power the human half and I dueled for dominance  
  
and thus Kurama was born, the in between of us two." his voice trailed off as he felt a  
  
hand rub against his ears making him give a small purr gaining a small laugh.   
  
He looked through slitted golden eyes at the girl. "You enjoy torturing me thus don't  
  
you?" he asked somewhat annoyed as he purred again.  
  
"You are so kawaii." she shouted happily hugging him.  
  
"You seem to be easily amused." he murmured awkwardly returning the hug relaxing as  
  
she sunk closer to him. They stood like that for awhile when he realized she had fallen  
  
asleep. He shook his head admiringly as he picked her up bridal style and lay her gently  
  
on the couch that was next to the seat he had been on when she had come in.  
  
He reached a hand down and ran it through her thick tresses admiring how beautiful she  
  
looked while asleep. "You are beautiful." he said quietly as he dipped his head down and  
  
kissed her on the forehead then left the room changing back into the well loved red  
  
headed teen Kurama.  
  
End Chappy   
  
I know this was short you guys but I had to show some Kurama/Rin plus this is to make  
  
up for not updating in a while. Hopefully you guys liked.   
  
.ForestSprite 


	15. chp15

Disclaimer- let's just say I don't own anything except several manga's, a couple videos,  
  
some magazines and a poster of Kurama and Youko that I got from my best friend for  
  
Christmas and $1 whoa go me   
  
When the Darkness Takes Over  
  
ForestSprite  
  
Chapter 15  
  
The next morning came soon enough. Hiei and Kurama had stayed during the night trying  
  
to figure out their next move while Kagome had talked to Sesshomaru and Kagura  
  
making plans for her return trip through the well.  
  
By morning everyone woke up to loud bangs and crashes, as well as the clanging of metal  
  
against metal a sound Hiei knew quite well. Swords.  
  
Everyone made their way toward the direction the noise was coming from with the  
  
exception of Kagome who couldn't be found at the moment. Sesshomaru stopped at the  
  
dojo and opened the door ducking in time to avoid being hit by a dark purple energy blast  
  
that came through it.  
  
Kagura's eyes widened in surprise at the sight as she stalked silently over by him and  
  
peeked inside. She turned to look at her mate with questioning eyes then stepped into the  
  
dojo followed by everyone else avoiding being hit by spirit energy attacks.  
  
In the middle of the dojo was Kagome sparring with an unknown opponent to them  
  
dressed in large baggy black pants and a black t-shirt, he had short dark brown hair the  
  
edges uneven and brown eyes narrowed in concentration. The both of them moved  
  
skillfully deflecting each others attacks making it all look like some kind of dance as they  
  
moved round and round. The boy looked to be not that much younger then her.  
  
Kagome said something to the boy which he replied to. What was being said though was  
  
hard to make out as it wasn't a language they could understand though Kurama could  
  
have sworn it sounded a bit like Spanish a language he studied for only a little while.  
  
The two backed away from each other eyes assessing their opponents looking for a  
  
weakness in their swordsmanship style. With a cry the two broke into a run at each other  
  
the swings they made were so fast it was hard to count.  
  
"What just happened?" Rin asked a bit worried looking at the two people who now stood  
  
on the opposite end of each other backs to their opponents.  
  
"How many swings was that?" Kurama asked amazed.  
  
"Twenty from her and thirteen from him." Hiei replied eyes riveted on the two.  
  
They both turned to face each other as tiny cuts suddenly appeared on them which they  
  
ignored. The two circled around each other looking for an opening of some sort. Finding  
  
hers Kagome leapt in silently and swung barely being deflected by the boy. She leapt  
  
back again as they continued to circle around each other. They both lifted their sword up  
  
glowing an odd color, Kagome's pink and blue the boys a dark violent purple.  
  
They swung down sparks coming out from where they met. Kagome deftly shifted her  
  
blade disconnecting hers from his and brought her sword in a swift precise cut stopping  
  
right at the spot at the neck.  
  
She looked deeply into his eyes. "Yield?"  
  
"Do you?" he asked in turn.  
  
Eyes raised questioning she looked down to find his sword pointing at her heart. "Draw  
  
then?"  
  
"Draw." he agreed. They both drew back their swords and carefully sheathed them then  
  
sat on the ground. The boy rested his head on her shoulder and she rested her head on his.   
  
"Good match." he said tiredly.  
  
"Yep, one of the best ones yet." she agreed.  
  
"Now what are you going to do?"  
  
"Beats me." she said yawning. "I need a nap. How about you?"  
  
"Yea you tire me out." he said.   
  
She smacked him half heartedly on the back of the head. "I'm not that bad." she growled.  
  
"Of course not." he snickered.  
  
"I'm to tired to hurt you right now." she sighed falling backwards putting her hands  
  
behind her like a pillow. The boy fell back with his head still on her shoulder.  
  
"Do I get to go with you?"  
  
"We'll talk about this when I'm not so tired. Everyone knows that I agree to anything  
  
when I'm tired just to get them away so we'll wait until I'm more awake to argue."  
  
"Fine with me because I know you won't refuse." he said.  
  
"We shall see. I just might have to hog tie you up before I leave." she said as her eyes  
  
slipped closed.  
  
"You wouldn't dare." he said in reply as his eyes too slipped shut.  
  
"Who's he?" Rin asked curiously looking at the boy resting on Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"No clue." Kagura replied. "Sesshomaru?" he just shook his head.  
  
"Do you think he's her boyfriend?" Rin asked looking sideways at Hiei for his reaction.  
  
To her delight she detected a flash of what looked like jealousy in his crimson eyes.  
  
"I don't think so. At least she has never spoken of one." Kagura said as she moved in  
  
closer to them.  
  
"Well what do you think he is to her then?" Rin asked following Kagura's lead moving  
  
closer to the sleeping two.  
  
Kurama looked questioning to his friend to find him glaring at the sleeping boy a smirk  
  
finding its way onto his lips. 'It would seem he's gotten attached to her.' he thought with  
  
amusement.  
  
Kagura snuck even closer to them wincing as her necklaces bounced off each other.  
  
Instantly the boy was on his feet and standing before the girl looking at everyone through  
  
narrowed eyes before they rested on Sesshomaru. His posture relaxed and he settled back  
  
down and shook the girl gently his eyes shined with love. "Kag-chan wake your lazy butt  
  
up." he said to her.  
  
"Just five more minutes mom I swear." she muttered rolling on her side away from him.  
  
The boy chuckled at her childish antics his eyes dancing happily. "Kag-chan get up or I  
  
will pour ice cold water all over you."  
  
"You wouldn't." she mumbled tiredly cracking open lazy eyes at him.  
  
"Want to try me?" he asked looking down at her with an evil smile on his face.  
  
She stretched very cat like as she sat up. "I'm up I'm up. What's so important that you  
  
had to wake me up before I had even gotten ten minutes of sleep?"  
  
"Over there Kag-chan. We have guests whom I'm sure want some explanations."  
  
"Oh yea." she agreed as she stood up gracefully looking at everyone. "Hope we didn't  
  
wake you all up this morning."  
  
"No we enjoy being woken up to find our friend fighting with someone we don't know  
  
who could have been an enemy." Kagura grouched.  
  
She smiled sheepishly. "I'm fine besides he's the last person who would be an enemy of  
  
mine."  
  
"Hey Kagome is he your boyfriend?" Rin asked her cheerfully looking the boy over. He  
  
seemed to be protective of her if you took the stance he had standing in front of her  
  
braced for anything that might happen.  
  
Kagome looked at the girl in wonder as the boy choked down in laughter.  
  
"What's so funny?" she pouted. "Is he?"  
  
"That would be so wrong." Kagome muttered shaking her head eyes dancing in some  
  
amusement her lips pulled up into a small smile.  
  
"She thinks I'm your..." the boy almost fell over in laughter but Kagome caught him  
  
shaking her head at him.   
  
"And he says I need looking after and that I'm immature." she said in disgust. "Snap out  
  
of it or you will go through the training of hell."  
  
"I've already been through it." he said still laughing.  
  
Shaking her head at him she let him go laughing as he fell onto the ground. He glared up  
  
at her from his position. "Oh Kagome." he said a wicked gleam in his eyes.  
  
Eyes widening in horror she stepped back from him. "Oh come on it was a joke. Haha?"  
  
He just flashed her an evil grin. "Crap." she muttered as she jumped away from him as he  
  
was suddenly on his feet. "Come on don't do it. Please? I already know what a good little  
  
magician you are. You don't have to do that again to me. You know I hate it." she said a  
  
bit desperately.  
  
"Kagome I'm hurt." he said. "It's not to show you though. I'm going to show everyone  
  
else."  
  
"No really they don't need to see it." she said stepping away slowly from him.  
  
He grinned at her as he held his arms before him the dark purple gathering in it.  
  
Muttering another curse she broke into a run and jumped off the side of the practice area  
  
just in time as a purple lightning bolt shot out barely missing her. "Jesus that was close."  
  
she muttered.  
  
"Don't tell me you're scared of me Kagome?" he implored.  
  
"Do you have any idea just how embarrassing that little trick of yours is?" she yelled at  
  
him. "Not only does it make me look weak but it takes forever for it to wear off."  
  
"But I love you even more in that way."  
  
"Just you wait until I get you home." she hissed at him as another lightning bolt struck at  
  
her once again barely missing her.  
  
"Yea, yea I know already." he said taking careful aim then paused. "Fine how about a  
  
new trick? Besides they work real god and you never get hurt from them."  
  
"You won't turn me into a rabbit?"  
  
Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Nope. I have an even better idea. I'm sure you'll love it Kag-chan. You told me you  
  
always wanted to try it."  
  
"If you lie you will suffer great consequences."  
  
"Have I ever lied to you?"  
  
She gave a snort of laughter. "Forget I asked that question, but I promise I'm not lying  
  
now. I'm doing one thing you told me about once."  
  
"Fine." she muttered standing still as a lightning bolt that was a lighter shade of purple  
  
hit her.  
  
They watched as her form seemed to shift then with a blast of light there stood a shorter  
  
Kagome then before with small pure white ears resting on top of her shorter styled light  
  
pink hair, wide violet eyes peered at everyone with a single light purple stripe on each  
  
cheek, dressed in a light pink kimono with a long light pink tail twisting behind her  
  
wearing delicate white slippers.  
  
"I'm not a rabbit am I?" she asked a small delicate fang peeking out.  
  
"Wow Kag-chan. You make a cute cat demon." Rin said as she walked around her  
  
examining her.  
  
"When did I ever tell you about a cat demon?"  
  
"That one time you ran into one when you were wandering around with Sango and it  
  
attacked you." the boy answered looking at her with a critical eye.  
  
"Oh yea." she said thoughtfully. She glanced down at herself. "You did pretty good."  
  
"Pretty good?"  
  
"Fine you did awesome but don't let that get to your head we still got to work on your  
  
magic." she replied.  
  
He smiled as he walked closer to her and pet the cat ears.  
  
Her eyes narrowed on him as she gave a soft purr. "Don't do that." she hissed as she gave  
  
another purr.  
  
"Aww I like you better this way." he said laughingly.  
  
"I won't hesitate in hurting you." she said her anger being deminished as he continued  
  
petting the soft ears.  
  
"So who is he Kag-chan?" Kagura asked curiously.  
  
"Dead if he doesn't stop." she said as she continued to purr.  
  
She arched an eyebrow.   
  
"Fine, fine. Meet my brother Souta." Kagome said as her tail wrapped around the boy on  
  
its on accord bringing him closer to her. Smiling at her he continued petting the ears.   
  
"You think she's better like this you should see her as a rabbit. Only bit me once but she  
  
loves having her ears pet."  
  
She glared lazily at him. "Don't tell them that."   
  
He just continued grinning. "Souta meet Sesshomaru, Kagura his mate, Rin their adopted  
  
daughter and Kurama is the tall red head and Hiei is the little firecracker standing next to  
  
him."  
  
"Nice to meet you." he said nodding his head at them not stopping his ministrations to  
  
her ears. "By the way Kagome Hoto stopped by last night. Did he find you?"  
  
"Yes he did, thank you Souta."  
  
"No prob. it's my pleasure helping you out."  
  
"Sucking up to me doesn't mean that I'm going to allow you to come with me."  
  
"Man." he said as he stopped petting her ears.  
  
She quickly pulled away from him and stepped behind Hiei who quirked an eyebrow at  
  
her. "I don't want him touching the ears again." she muttered under her breath.  
  
He just smirked and let her hide behind him.  
  
"Why is he here anyway?" Sesshomaru asked looking at the kid.  
  
"He wants to come with me when I return and wanted to work on some stuff with me.  
  
After all I am his teacher."  
  
"Are you going to allow him to go with you?" he asked her still looking at the boy. He  
  
was amazingly talented with his magic and sword but could he fight if that was taken  
  
from him?  
  
"I don't know if I want him to. It's very dangerous." she said quietly.  
  
"What else does he know?"  
  
"Karate and other hand to hand combat. He can use knives, a whip, and a staff. It seems  
  
that he just prefers a sword and staff."  
  
"What do you usually use Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"I use my sword Kurayami (darkness) most of the time or sometimes I use Tetsusaiga."  
  
she said motioning to another sword that was strapped to her hip. "I also use a whip and  
  
small fan. I can handle just about any weapon now though some not as well as others and  
  
I know many hand to hand combat styles. You taught me most of them."  
  
He nodded his head thoughtfully. "He'd be a great asset to you."  
  
"And a terrible pain." she laughed. "By the way when will this spell wear off?"  
  
"Umm..." he ran his hand through his hair nervously. "To tell you the truth I don't  
  
know."  
  
"What?" she shouted resting her head on Hiei's shoulder to glare at him.  
  
Kurama smirked detecting the light pink in the fire demons face.  
  
"It's not that bad. It will wear off sooner or later." he said trying to calm her.  
  
"Hmph." she snorted still resting her head on the demons shoulder.  
  
"Hey Kags what are your plans? Are you going to go through with that one thing?"  
  
"What plan?" Sesshomaru asked his eyes narrowing on her.   
  
"I swear I was going to tell you but it kinda slipped my mind. I got some information not  
  
to long ago that I was planning on looking into but I never got around to it and now with  
  
the news from Hoto I should probably start. Not sure if it's true though." she ran a hand  
  
distractedly through Hiei's hair missing the darker tint to his skin though it wasn't missed  
  
by anyone else.  
  
Souta smirked evilly watching. 'Oh fun. I have a brother-in-law.' he thought happily.  
  
Kurama noticing the boys evil smile decided to talk to him later to find out more about  
  
Kagome. Maybe they could get the two to hook up. Souta's eyes connected with his own  
  
and he winked. 'Did I forget to mention I can read minds?' he asked Kurama silently.  
  
'Yes I think you did.' he said slightly amused.  
  
'Yea I get that from Kagome but I must say I love your plan. I'd love to get them  
  
together. Pay back.'  
  
Kurama smiled slightly. 'Yes it would be amusing wouldn't it.'  
  
'It's amusing already and they aren't even together yet.' he replied amusement laced in  
  
his voice.  
  
Kurama nodded his head watching as Kagome and Hiei began to argue about something  
  
or another that he totally missed out on. The two glared at each other and with a huff  
  
turned their backs to each other.  
  
'I think we have our work ahead of us though.'  
  
Souta shook with silent laughter as he agreed with him.  
  
End Chappy  
  
So what do you all think of the chappy? Like or no? I thought I should add Souta, just  
  
because I think he's kinda cool and it'd be neat for him to also have abilities and was  
  
able to help her out. Hope ya all liked and remember to r&r or I won't update for a long  
  
time.  
  
ForestSprite 


	16. chp16

Disclaimer- I own no one except Daisuka and Hoto. That's so sad. Oh well on with the  
  
story.   
  
When the Darkness Takes Over  
  
ForestSprite  
  
Chapter 16  
  
"Who does he think he is telling me what to do?" Kagome seethed as she swung her  
  
practice blade at the dummy before her hacking it to smaller pieces. "Telling me that I  
  
can't leave yet. I'll leave when I damn well please and if I want to wander around I'll  
  
wander around." she swung disconnecting the head from the body. "That was only one  
  
attempt on my life. Whose to say there will be more? He wants me to fight him, he's not  
  
going to kill me. That first time was just a bloody warning." she glared angrily at the  
  
mutilated dummy throwing the sword to the other side of the room.   
  
She then walked over to the punching bag as she began to pound at it. She did a right  
  
kick then jumped up spinning kicked it real hard breaking it from the chain holding it up  
  
from the ceiling. "That's just great." she muttered.  
  
"It's not good to talk to yourself." someone said behind her.  
  
"I'm not in the mood." she growled.   
  
"Hn." she spun around to glare at the short fire demon which he returned.  
  
"Why do I bother?" she asked as she picked up her stuff, straightening up the room. "It's  
  
all yours sport." she said sarcastically as she strapped her two swords to her hip again.  
  
He appeared right in front of her blocking her way. "Move it shorty."  
  
"You happen to be much shorter then me." he replied unmoved.  
  
"It's because of this spell my brother did." she growled.   
  
"You were still an inch shorter then me."   
  
"What do you want?" she asked warily crossing her arms before her boredly.  
  
"You still owe me a battle."  
  
"Is that all?" she gave a small laugh. "After I'm in a better mood." she said moving to  
  
step around him only to be stopped by him again.  
  
Her eyes twitched in her agitation. "Is this Piss off Kagome Day? Because if it is  
  
everyone is succeeding so far." (Please let me know I'm not the only one who feels like  
  
that sometimes. I swear to god my friends plot against me. It's a conspiracy.)  
  
"What's got you in such a bad mood?" he asked boredly.  
  
"You'd be pissed as well if you were told what to do and also told you can't leave the  
  
house." she hissed angrily.  
  
"Is that all?" he asked.  
  
"Yes that is all now if you will excuse me I have to find people to beat up." she once  
  
again moved to step around him only to have him in her face again.  
  
"What's your deal?" she growled at him.  
  
He just stared at her emotionlessly. "Either spill or chill." she growled at him as small  
  
icicles began to form on him.  
  
"I thought you were a fire demon?"  
  
"That's the good thing about my brothers magic. If he transforms me into another demon  
  
he can change my abilities to go with it unlike if I did my illusion I'd still have my fire  
  
abilities."  
  
"So you're a ice cat demon." he shrugged bored.  
  
"You're beginning to piss me off more so then I am already." her violet eyes narrowed on  
  
him. She made to brush past him once again only to have him in her way once again.  
  
"That's it." she growled as she pulled out the sword tetsusaiga.  
  
He cast a withering glare at the rusty piece of metal she held in her hands. "That's your  
  
choice of weapon?" he asked as he pulled out his own sword.  
  
She just smirked. "Real beauty isn't she?"  
  
"More like a piece of junk." he said as he rushed at her  
  
"Don't say that. You're hurting her feelings." she said as she blocked the attack.  
  
"I doubt it has any." he jumped back circling her.  
  
"I wouldn't necessarily say that." she looked for an opening.  
  
He swung low at her which she easily jumped over bringing her sword down. "Ready to  
  
give up yet?"  
  
"We haven't even begun." she replied smiling. She held the sword before her and with a  
  
small shake it grew into a giant gleaming fang. "Meet Tetsusaiga the demon sword of  
  
destruction." she grinned.  
  
"You can carry that?"  
  
"Of course. Even as small as I am I still don't find it hard to wield her. After all she was  
  
made specifically for me." She took a mighty swing at him which threw him backwards a  
  
bit.  
  
"Why for you?"  
  
"It was made to protect humans and when I pulled it out it told me I was its wielder and I  
  
could choose someone to carry it for me." she dodged as he swung at her getting a small  
  
cut on her side.  
  
"Did you choose someone?"  
  
"Of course I did. I ended up choosing Inuyasha." she swung at him.  
  
"Fool." he parried her blow unprepared for her swiftness with such a big blade as she  
  
quickly moved it in again cutting his left arm a bit.  
  
"I was one yes." they circled each other again.  
  
"Yet you wield it again." he used his speed behind his attack catching her off guard  
  
slightly nicking her cheek leaving a small cut on it.  
  
"Of course I do." she said. "When Inuyasha tried to kill me it wouldn't work for him and  
  
came back to me." she used the blunter side of the sword butting him away from her.  
  
"What about this Naraku guy?" he swung at her which she dodged a bit easily.  
  
"What about him?" she shouted as she ran at him.  
  
"He's your enemy?" he ran to meet her.  
  
"I have a lot of those." their blades locked together.  
  
"You killed him."  
  
"Evidently not good enough if he's still walking the lands." she pushed a bit at him  
  
which he returned.  
  
"So how are you going to kill him this time?"  
  
"With everything I got." they disengaged their weapons jumping back eyes assessing the  
  
opponent.  
  
"So this is a suicide mission?"  
  
"Not necessarily." they circled around each other again.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"I'm doing what I have to. It doesn't mean it's suicidal. It just means I'm trying to save  
  
the future."  
  
"You know something you're not telling all of us. What is it?"  
  
"What do you mean?" they ran at each other again.   
  
Swing. Parry. Pull back. Swing. Dodge. Duck. Lock.  
  
"You know exactly what I mean." he growled at her. He used his strength to push her  
  
back pushing her to the ground.  
  
She pushed back just as hard trying not to lose her footing.  
  
"Yet maybe I don't think it's important to share and you should know it's useless to get  
  
into my mind. I was taught by some of the best to keep people out of my mind."  
  
"Are you planning on dying?"  
  
Her eyes flashed with some hidden emotion but she spoke in a haughty tone. "Of course I  
  
don't plan on dying but if I do then I do it for a good cause."  
  
"Why not take someone with you." he stated. "Are you scared?"  
  
This time he was able to name the emotion he saw in her eyes. Anger. "I. AM. NOT.  
  
SCARED." she said disengaging their swords and then swinging at him quickly before he  
  
had a chance to go on the offensive forcing him to defense. She continued swinging at  
  
him.  
  
He was hardly able to parry the blows as her speed quickened. With a powerful swing she  
  
knocked him off balance and quickly pounced on him knocking his sword away her own  
  
pointing above his heart.  
  
"I win." she hissed quietly looking into his wide crimson eyes. With that she changed her  
  
large sword back to it's small rusty state, sheathing it she got up off of him and walked  
  
away.  
  
He watched as she walked away in slight surprise. She had defeated him. He knew that  
  
she was good but how good she was came as a surprise. She continued walking away  
  
from him her tail twitching angrily behind her as her ears switched back and forth  
  
continuously picking up the slightest noise.  
  
Glaring at her angrily he set off his own way.  
  
Kurama was with Souta and they were talking about illusions and magic. Souta was in  
  
the middle of explaining a difficult cover spell that hid your scent, energy and aura as  
  
well. "Most people thought that hiding your scent and energy was enough but they don't  
  
know their aura as well can be detected. It would leave a small trace wherever you are  
  
and could lead one back to a person they were hunting for."  
  
"It's not really all that difficult to do." Souta grinned looking at him. "Hi Rin. How are  
  
you this fine evening?" he spoke not even bothering to look at the door where she was  
  
standing by.  
  
"You caught me." she said smiling as she entered the room. "Would you guys like  
  
something to eat or drink? I was making some tea...."  
  
"Sure, I'd love some tea." Souta said getting up and stretching. "How about I go with you  
  
and get it. Kurama would you like something?"  
  
"No thank you." Kurama replied smiling as he lay down on the couch.  
  
Souta stuck his tongue out at him. "You took my spot. I better get it back when I return."  
  
he said as he walked to the kitchen leaving Rin behind with Kurama.  
  
"Morning Kurama." Rin smiled sitting on the edge of the couch. "I didn't get much  
  
chance to talk to you due to that scare Kag-chan gave us all this morning and you've been  
  
with Souta all morning."  
  
Kurama just smiled. "It would seem she likes to do things her own way huh?"  
  
"You have no idea." Rin replied shaking her head in amazement. "You should have seen  
  
how mad she was at Sesshomaru."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"He told her she's not allowed to leave the house and other things that she was not too  
  
happy about."  
  
Kurama shook his head as well. He didn't know Kagome too well but the length that he  
  
had known her he knew it wasn't good to order her to do anything or refuse her either.  
  
"Rin how much do you know about Kagome?"  
  
She looked at him carefully. "I guess I know her pretty well." she shrugged.  
  
"That story about the Shikon no Tama was that really her?"  
  
"Of course that was her and I was the young human girl that traveled with Sesshomaru."  
  
she replied.  
  
"You mean you're that girl?"  
  
"Well yea. I didn't just say it for my health." she laughed.  
  
"You're something else." he teased.  
  
"You bet." she said proudly laughing as his arms wrapped around her bringing her closer  
  
to him where he proceeded to tickle her.  
  
Someone cleared their throat by the doorway. They stopped their fun and looked  
  
carefully to see an amused Souta holding his cup of tea and a cookie with a not so  
  
amused Sesshomaru.  
  
"Did I miss anything?" Souta asked innocently.  
  
"Rin, Kagura has been looking for you she wishes to speak with you." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Right." she blushed as she disentangled herself from Kurama and left the room. Looking  
  
thoughtfully at Kurama, Sesshomaru too left.  
  
"Love is in the air." Souta teased as he shoved Kurama to the side so he could get his seat  
  
back. Kurama just shoved him back smiling.   
  
Souta sipped on his tea then looked at him with a serious expression. "I advise you to talk  
  
to Sesshomaru before you pursue his daughter anymore Kurama. It could cause problems.  
  
Rin is a special girl who is the next in line to Sesshomaru's title if anything ever does  
  
happen to him which I find hard to think of after all I've heard about him."  
  
"You seem to know a lot about demon customs."  
  
"When you have a sister who spent a good amount of her life with demons you get  
  
curious and ask questions. She taught me a lot."  
  
"You care about her a lot."  
  
"How could I not? She is my sister."  
  
"Where is she right now?"  
  
"Last time I checked she was fighting Hiei in the dojo."  
  
"You mean sparring?"  
  
"No fighting. He was pushing her and she snapped so they are fighting." Souta explained  
  
to him.  
  
"Shouldn't you help them? One of them could get badly injured."  
  
"While neither will admit it they both feel a grudging respect for the other. In Hiei's case  
  
he likes her but she sees him as a friend so far."  
  
"You seem to know a lot. I can't even tell that much from them. They are both so good at  
  
hiding emotion."  
  
"She is my sister. Even when she did return for the last time and changed drastically she  
  
was still the same person. Just in hiding. She turned to fighting and kept herself busy to  
  
keep back her pain. She's still doing that. She has never let go and one day it will come  
  
forth and overpower her."  
  
"You seem to have been thinking about all this for awhile now."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Have you ever talked to her about it?"  
  
"Yes." he smiled at the memory. "She patted me on the head and said I was reading to  
  
much into all of this but I knew she was just saying that."  
  
Kurama looked at him carefully. "Can you feel emotion?"  
  
"I guess you could say that. It's another technique of mine."  
  
"So that makes you an empath?"  
  
"Yea, if that's what it's called yes."  
  
"Do you have any training for it?"  
  
"Of course. As I have told you before my sister took care of all my training. She was so  
  
proud to find out I had some magic in me, the blood of a monk, that she asked if I wanted  
  
training. At first I said yes because I wanted to be close by her to spend more time with  
  
her but then it just became loads of fun."  
  
"Your illusions are really good."  
  
"Well to tell ya the truth those aren't really illusions. It's a higher level of magic  
  
something most people can't handle. It turns you into what you are turned it even giving  
  
you the abilities of them. Like right now Kagome is an ice cat demon so she can use ice  
  
for her attacks."  
  
"Impressive."  
  
Souta just smiled which Kurama returned. He was beginning to like this younger boy.  
  
"Souta?" they turned to the doorway to see Kagome her face giving off nothing to how  
  
she felt at the moment. She was back to her normal form again.  
  
"Yes oh great Kitty-san." he teased standing up.  
  
"Don't worry I'll get even with you. It's time to work on your training again."  
  
He pouted at her. "We did it this morning."  
  
"That was your fighting this is your magic."  
  
"Fine fine. See you later Kurama." he waved to the kitsune as he left to follow Kagome  
  
who didn't even acknowledge him.  
  
End Chappy  
  
Once again hope you liked. Remember to r&r if you want another update soon.   
  
ForestSprite  
  
Hmm she seems kinda angry doesn't she? She's been stressed lately and is working on  
  
this really big project as a gift for someone close to her so she's been working harder  
  
then usual on her drawings/comics, writings, poetry and what not. Be patient with her and  
  
remember to r&r and she'll update real soon.  
  
=.= SmilingKitsune 


	17. chp17

Disclaimer- I own no one except Daisuka and Hoto. That's so sad. Oh well on with the story.  
  
When the Darkness Takes Over ForestSprite Chapter 17  
  
"Kagome you have a phone call." Rin stated when she found her friend and almost mother like figure in the garden by herself.  
"Who is it from Rin-chan?" she asked stretching lazily. "I believe it's your two kids." Rin said. Quickly Kagome disappeared inside the house where she picked up the phone.  
"Hello? Is everything all right over there?" she paused for a bit. "Oh.....Well I of course understand. I love you too. Please put your brother on Shippo. Daisuka? Yes, I know.  
How are you doing sweety? That's good. I just talked to Shippo. I'd appreciate it if you'd try and behave yourself. Yes of course I know what you're talking about. Look Daisuka please put Koga on will you? Thank you. Koga hello? Yes. They are being hard to handle. Just take them to my mom's place tomorrow morning will you? Thank you, thank you. I don't know what's come over them. They never act like that. Maybe. Look I got to get going ok? I'll contact you again before I leave. Ok. Yep. Buh-bye." "What was that all about?" Rin asked curiously.  
"They weren't behaving for Koga." "Maybe it was because they missed you and thought if they misbehaved you'd come and check on them. They need reassurances right now." "Unfortunately that is not something I can give them Rin." Kagome said a bit stiffly.  
"Now if you will excuse me." she walked past Rin heading outside.  
"She's angry." Kurama said behind her.  
"She's been like this since she returned for the final time. She has a lot of reasons to be angry." Rin said trying to defend her.  
"Yet does she need to take it out on those around her?" "That is how she handles it. Besides I was questioning her ways of raising her children.  
That's the worse thing you can do to someone." "How so?" "A mothers pride is her kids. If you question them you're questioning her." she explained.  
"Hm." he replied thoughtfully. "Do you have any idea what she's planning to do to defeat this Naraku guy?" She was quiet for awhile before she finally answered in a soft voice. "I'm not entirely sure but I have a small clue as to what she might do. If it is so though she won't be returning to us." "What makes you think that?" "The kids. They have a connection to her that is kind of like a bond. I think they can feel her thoughts and that is why they are worried. They know she is going to do something real soon." "Are you worried?" "How can I not be worried? Ever since I first met her I've always thought of her as strong and unbeatable. She was kind and loving and wouldn't kill without reason. She would look for a way to try and reform the demon if you can believe it." she chuckled. "She's still like that but what you see isn't how she used to be. She's much harder then she used to be. There was a time where she would have gone around joking trying to make everyone smile and take away their thoughts from the final battle coming up even though she too was worried about her friends even if she too was supposed to be fighting." "Do you think she'll survive?" "For everyone I hope so." Rin replied her eyes looking thoughtful.  
He hugged her gently. "I'm sure you don't have much to worry about. Like you said she's strong." "But you don't know Naraku. He's evil and will do anything to get his way." she sobbed turning herself into the hug her face pressing into his body. "He's so scary." "Did he ever do anything to you?" he asked her carefully.  
"He kidnapped me once to make Sesshomaru join him." she hiccuped.  
"Did he hurt you?" "No," she paused for a bit before continuing on again. "Kagome wouldn't let him. She protected me from him and took the beatings." "She was there with you?" "Yes and Sesshomaru finally found me and when I told him she had saved me he got her out as well with me and healed her. He didn't know she traveled with his half-brother." "That would be Inuyasha?" The young girl looked almost terrified. "Don't speak that name." she shushed him as he was about to ask what was wrong with her. "Don't say his name ever." her eyes scanned around the room as though expecting to see someone in there. "He isn't alive as far as anyone is concerned." she explained after she was sure the coast was clear. "What he did to Kagome was wrong and no one is going to forgive him for that because Kagome is family. Trying to kill her was like trying to kill everyone because she was the glue to our odd little group. It was because of her that each person joined and stayed." "I can understand that. She has this light in her that just draws people to her. Even when I first met her and she was cold to us that was how I felt." Rin nodded her head in understanding. "That's how everyone feels around her." They sat there in quiet as each got lost in their own thoughts. After awhile of this the door swung open with a crack and Kagome was standing there her eyes narrowed and she was dressed for battle. "Rin tell your father I'm going out." she turned on her heel and began to walk away.  
"Kagome where are you going?" Rin asked as she walked quickly to catch up with her friend.  
"If I don't tell you then you can honestly say you don't know." was all Kagome said as she grabbed a pair of black fingerless gloves and walked out the door slamming it shut behind her.  
Rin looked bewildered at the door trying to figure out what to do when Sesshomaru came out.  
"What's going on out here?" he demanded.  
"Otousan Kagome has just left and wanted me to tell you that." she said nervously His eyes narrowed slightly. "Where did she go?" "She told me if she didn't tell me I could honestly say I don't know." Rin said hanging her head down.  
"How was she dressed?" Kagura asked coming in behind her mate.  
"Like she was looking for a fight." Souta then appeared by the door and leaned against it a bit. "Nothing to worry about. It's probably that gang again. She's going to find them and take them down before they can track her to here and make trouble." "What gang?" Rin asked and looked to her family to see them slightly confused as well.  
"She's been fighting them ever since she returned to this time. They will sink as low as to kidnap someone from her family and use them as a bargaining chip. They did that once." he gave a short harsh laugh. "I was the bargaining chip. I must say I'm glad she got me into fighting before that happened though." "Has she ever told you anything about them?" Rin asked.  
The boy cast his eyes down. "I'm not supposed to tell. She told me not to and I gave my word." "Please tell us." Rin pleaded as she stepped closer to him and put a hand under his chin and lifted his face to hers. She made a small gasp as she saw the tears that shined in his eyes.  
"You don't get it. I can't tell you because I promised her and I would die before I broke a promise to her." "She could be in serious danger though. What if it could help her out?" Kagura asked hesitantly.  
"I can't." he replied his eyes moving away from Rin's. "If it makes you feel better the worst injury she has ever gotten from them was a cut from a poison tipped knife." "Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Rin demanded incredulous.  
"Yes it is. If you have seen what other stuff they have with them or how many she has to fight at a time yes it is supposed to make you feel better." "What if she's in danger?" "She doesn't need help." the boy said simply. "She's my sister and I know her. You got it? She doesn't need help and if she did she wouldn't ask for it anyway so just drop it.  
She should be back in an hour or two and will want clean clothes and a drink. I will go take care of that." he said walking away from them all.  
"Can't say he isn't loyal to her." Kagura said quietly.  
"It's stupid loyalty though. It could get either one of them killed." Sesshomaru growled.  
"It's a brothers love for his older sister that he looks up to." Kagura replied.  
"What does the symbol of a spider mean to you?" a voice asked. They spun to see Hiei standing in the dark shadows.  
"What?" Rin asked a little frightened.  
"What does the symbol of a spider mean to you?" he asked again this time slightly annoyed.  
"No! It can't be. No, no, no, no." Rin said as she put her hands over her ears as if to block out what she had just heard.  
"Why do you ask?" Kagura asked quietly as she came up behind the girl and wrapped her arms around her comfortingly.  
"That's the image that was playing through the boys head while he talked to you. He was thinking of a spider tattoo." Rin turned into her mothers arms and cried. "It can't be." she whimpered softly.  
Kagura looked down lovingly at the girl in her arms and ran her hand through the girls hair trying to calm her down. "You will be fine Rin. We will not let him have you again.  
Your father and I would die before we let him get his filthy hands on you again." she whispered to the girl softly. Soon Rin began to relax and she fell asleep in Kagura's warm embrace.  
"Sesshomaru please take Rin to her room." Kagura said to her mate her eyes resting on Hiei who was leaning against a wall boredly his eyes closed but still extremely alert.  
Sesshomaru looked at her carefully then picked up the small inu-youkai in his arms and walked off.  
"You had my little girl worried for a minute." Kagura said softly to the demon once they were gone. "What does it mean?" he asked.  
"It's an old enemy that doesn't seem to know how to stay dead." "Hn." "That of course would be Naraku then am I correct?" Kurama asked as he walked over to his partner. "Yes I remember this gang that she fights. I've seen her fight them once and found all their bodies another time after she rescued Yusuke's girlfriend." "Yes the spirit detective." Kagura nodded her head thoughtfully.  
"Where did she go to anyway?" Kurama asked. "Couldn't tell you. I'm figuring Souta knows but he won't tell anyone and he probably already knows that you broke into his head so he won't let his guard down anymore so good luck getting anymore information from him." Kagura said addressing mostly Hiei.  
"Hn. He wanted me to know otherwise I wouldn't have been able to get it so easily. His barriers are as strong as his sisters." Kagura looked thoughtful for a bit when all of a sudden she sensed something very powerful near her house. Her eyes opened wide as she felt the power recede as if trying to hide and quickly raced to the door only to find Kagome limping up the road to the house mumbling to herself.  
"Stupid jerks trying to set up a trap on me. As if they stood a chance and look I haven't even been gone more then 15 minutes. I bet they...." she was cut off as Kagura leapt over to her hugging her tightly. "Air.....Kagura....Air." "Oh yea." she replied letting her go. She stepped back from the girl and lifted her hand and slapped her. Hard. Kagome looked up at her with her eyes hard and narrowed. "That was for scaring me and Rin." Kagura said simply.  
Kagome's eyes stayed the same as she walked past the woman and headed towards her room. She walked past Kurama and Hiei but ignored each of them not saying anything as she continued to her room. At the top of the steps Souta stood with a towel in his hands and a clean outfit ready for her. "You're bath is ready sis." he said to her.  
She smiled ever so slightly at him as she brought him into a hug. "Thank you Souta. By the way I'm letting you know now that your lessons are canceled for today. Do small things throughout the day just for practice but don't worry. I'm going out again after I get cleaned up." she said as she limped to the bathroom to her shower.  
  
The younger boy watched her walk off his eyes flashed sadly then hardening he walked off. He headed towards the dojo stopping by his room to grab a couple different weapons.  
He then stopped by Sesshomaru's study to find the demon lord looking over some files. "Lord Sesshomaru." he said bowing respectfully. He had learned a lot from his sister and one thing she had drilled into him is always be respectful to those that can eat you in one bite if they are on the good side because they may change their mind about not eating you.  
Sesshomaru looked at him to show he was listening. "I was wondering if I could request the dojo for the day." he said.  
"For any particular reason?" "Just for training my lord." he said respectfully. "Go ahead." was his reply.  
Souta began to walk off but paused at the doorway. "I suggest not to have anyone come in and check on me and any loud booms you hear are perfectly normal and nothing to worry about." saying his piece he walked off to the dojo.  
"Quite the determined one." a soft voice said.  
Sesshomaru turned to see Kagura standing by the windows. "Would you stop moving like some kind of thief?" She looked at him innocently. "It's hard to break old habits dear and to let you know I wasn't a thief but a spy." He just shook his head at her watching as she cocked her head to the side thoughtfully then left the room.  
  
Kagome finished her bath and dressed in the clothing Souta had given her which turned out to be a black halter top with flames at the bottom of it and a pair of large black jeans with huge pockets that he had already put a couple of her usual weapons in. She smiled at his thoughtfulness. He really was a good kid she thought lovingly with pride.  
She walked to her room and grabbed her small purse and a pair of sunglasses. Slipping them on she smirked as she headed down the steps going toward the doors. As her hands reached out to touch the door knob she heard a familiar voice. "Now where are you going?" she turned to face Kagura.  
"Does it matter?" she asked.  
"You're not supposed to answer a question with a question." "Looks like I broke the rule then doesn't it?" "You're not going out." Her eyes snapped angrily at her friend. "Who are you to tell me that? You have no control over me." she spat out angrily. "A friend who is worried about you." Kagura replied.  
"Is that what it was? Guess what I don't take orders too kindly and I'm not about to take to your orders." "You're putting this family in danger just by being here the least you can do is listen to us." "Is that what you're problem is?" she demanded angrily. "I'm putting your family in danger? Fine then I'm leaving." she clapped her hands before her and a bag and two small suitcases appeared before her. "Look all packed and now heading out. Kirara." she called for the small firecat that came running at a sprint into the room and leapt to her shoulder.  
"Good-bye." she said stiffly as she twisted the doorknob opening the door picking up the suitcases easily.  
"Where are you going?" Kagura demanded upset.  
"Away. I'm putting your family in danger as you're so worried about." Kagome turned her way her face looking down not looking up to meet her eyes.  
"Where will you stay? How many people will put up with you Kagome?" Kagura demanded angrily. "You will put everyone you come in contact with into danger and not just because of the danger of Naraku but because of what you are." she put her hands to her mouth as she realized what it was she said wishing at that moment she could take back her words, but it was to late. She had said it and there was no way of undoing the damage.  
"Thank you for reminding me why I don't keep friends." Kagome said lifting blazing eyes to her. "Thank you for reminding me about me being forbidden. Thank you for reminding me just how I don't belong in this blasted world." with that she spun on her heel and walked out the door slamming it shut behind her.  
"Kagome wait. Please." Kagura called out desperately. "I didn't mean it." she yelled tears streamed down her face as she swung the door open to see Kagome drive off.  
  
Souta in the dojo suddenly froze. Something was wrong with Kagome. He ran out of the dojo with hiraikotsu attached to his back and sword in hand as he raced into the house up to her room. It was empty.  
"Kagome." he yelled out.  
He ran down the steps to find Kagura in front of a wide open door crying softly on the ground. He looked to the driveway to find it empty. She was gone.  
"KAGOME!!" he yelled out. He jumped over Kagura and raced outside. He looked around him frantically wishing this was just a bad dream. She had left him. "KAGOME! Damn it. NO!!" he yelled out angrily fighting back his tears. "You promised me." he shouted angrily. "You promised." he sank to his knees on the driveway a tear found its way past his eyes despite his attempts to hold it back. He pounded his fist onto the driveway. His hands throbbed painfully. They were cut and bleeding but he didn't care. More tears found their way down his face.  
"Damn it you promised me Kagome. You promised me. How could you lie to me?" he demanded as he continuously pounded the driveway with his hands.  
He could hear the soft voice of Rin as she ran to him, calling out to him. He didn't care.  
He could hear Kurama behind Rin, he too was calling out to him. He didn't care about that either.  
"You promised you wouldn't leave me." he said bitterly. "You lied. YOU LIED!!!" He was soon lost in his own pain and grief and didn't notice the hands that lifted him up and carried him to the house and to his room. He didn't feel himself on the soft bed or the warm blankets over him. He was numb. He was lost in his own world at what he viewed as a betrayal by the one person he loved more then anything in the whole world.  
She had made a promise and broken it. To him it was unforgivable. She could have told him before she left. She always did that before when something came up but this time she left without telling him and he knew she had no intentions of telling him this time.  
He fell into a deep troubled sleep that was dark and scary.  
  
Hiei stood in the corner of the sleeping boys room and looked at him with almost pity in his eyes which he covered up quickly with his normal indifference. The boy was tossing and turning in his sleep calling out for his missing sister and crying out 'liar' everynow and then.  
Rin stood next to his bed trying her best to calm him down but nothing she did worked.  
He just continued with his state of troubled sleep. "I just don't get what's wrong with him." "Maybe he's connected to her like her children." Kurama suggested as well confused as she was.  
"I doubt it. Any clue as to why he's yelling out liar?" she replied.  
"When we found him he was crying out to his sister." Kurama said thoughtful. "That's right he said she promised she wouldn't leave him and he called her a liar." "Any clue as to what happened yet?" Sesshomaru's smooth voice questioned.  
"No clue. When we went to see what all the commotion was about we found Kagura by the doorway crying and Souta yelling angrily on the driveway. Kagome was gone already by this time." Kurama replied.  
"How is Kagura doing?" Rin asked.  
"She is asleep as well." "Looks like we have to wait awhile to find out what happened." Rin said a bit bothered.  
She looked thoughtful for a moment. "I'll be right back I lent something to Kagome earlier yesterday and I need it back for something." She excused herself from the room and walked out.  
Kurama stayed in the room his eyes on the tossing boy. "I think all this has to do with Kagome. Isn't it suspicious that these two seem to lose it just after she leaves?" Suddenly a loud shout of surprise was heard. Rin.  
All three raced out of the room down the hall where Kagome's room was at. They stepped in it to find it completely empty. All her belongings taken and there was no sign that she had been there at all except for a book on the bed. Rin stood in the middle of the room looking around in surprise. "I think I'm beginning to understand what happened." Kurama murmured.  
  
end chappy  
  
lol I'm not so sure about this chappy and might rewrite it it didn't turn out how I wanted it to but yea. Oh well.  
ForestSprite 


	18. chp18

Disclaimer- I own no one except Daisuka and Hoto. That's so sad. Oh well on with the story.  
  
When the Darkness Takes Over ForestSprite Chapter 18  
  
He entered the park to find a dark figure sitting on a bench separated from everyone with a small cat by her side. The person reached out to pet the cat as she gave a small chuckle when it pounced on her.  
He walked toward them and sat next to the person. "I figured I'd find you here." "What do you want?" she asked her eyes flickered over to him.  
"Come back." he said simply.  
"I have no reason to go back. Kagura has made it known she doesn't want me there. After all I am a danger." she replied turning her attention back to the cat holding a line of string before her teasing her.  
"She was angry." "Don't patronize me. She knew what she was saying. She has always felt that way even if she considered me a friend and she has finally said it. Good for her." "You know she doesn't really feel like that." "Sesshomaru I'm not stupid. One of my so called gifts I have is to know what one is feeling. She meant every word of it." she stood up picking up the cat holding her gently in her arms, her back to him.  
"Where are you going?" "To my place of current residence. Since no one knows me there and I'm the only one in that area I'm not a danger to anyone." she answered her voice bitter and angry.  
"You are being stupid." he growled at her.  
She looked at him her eyes blazing angrily. "I know exactly how I am being. Do you have any idea how hard it was when I had to cut all ties off with anyone and everyone I knew?  
Do you know who was supposed to be next on my list?" He didn't answer her.  
"You, Kagura and Rin. That's right. I was going to leave you guys anyway without you knowing but you guys were like my real family because I didn't have one of my own. I came here and I found out what I already knew. So now I'm cutting ties with you and next is Koga and then the kits." she tossed her head back angrily as she looked to the skies. "Damn you Naraku. Are you happy you asshole? I'm leaving everyone behind. I have no one now. Are you happy?" His eyes softened on her tormented face. "Come home with me Kagome." he said softly.  
"I have no home." she said bitterly as she walked away heading towards her car. She stopped by the drivers side as she looked back at him. "I think I better understand why you were the way you were when I first met you Sesshomaru." she murmured softly as she opened up the door allowing Kirara to jump off her shoulder and into the passengers seat as she slid behind the wheel.  
  
Sesshomaru watched as she carefully drove out of the park cautious of any nearby children. "That didn't go well." a voice said.  
He looked up to see Kurama in the tree over the bench she had been sitting in along with Hiei.  
"Hn." Hiei said.  
Kurama leapt down to stand by Sesshomaru's side. "Now what? In most cases I could have asked Koenma for more information but if either me or Hiei return we will be put into jail for failing to follow through on Koenma's orders." "Not much to worry about as of now. He is sending others to hunt after her." Hiei said.  
Both of the demons turned their attention to him. "How did you hear of this?" Kurama asked.  
"Hn. Hoto." was all he said.  
Sesshomaru looked thoughtful for a minute. "It would seem I'm going to have to go to makai and see to this meeting that Hoto has been bugging Kagome about to get me too." "How trustworthy is this Hoto guy?" Kurama asked.  
"About as trustworthy as a rat." a new voice interrupted.  
They looked to find Souta with the two small kits in his arms. He jumped from his perch a couple of trees away and joined them setting the two younger children down next to him. "Have you been able to track down your mom yet Daisuka?" he asked the blue haired one.  
"Almost." was his answer. "Her mind is a whirl of emotion and it's hard to get past right now. She seems even more jumpier then usual." "How much do you know about Hoto?" Sesshomaru asked.  
"Kagome has never really trusted him but she was the only one she can work with right now and the fact that he keeps trying to court her doesn't make me like him any better." Souta replied angrily. "Look I know what you're all thinking. I can sense your feelings like Kagome can and you're angry at her. I am too but she has her reasons for what she does. At this point and time if any of her enemies knew anyone she cared about they'd just use them against her. She can't afford that right now so she cut ties with people. If they really care about her they will fix those ties again when she returns." he said looking at Sesshomaru mostly.  
  
She continued driving not even paying attention to where it was she was going. She just felt like driving but soon she found herself in familiar territory. Genkai.  
She stopped at the bottom of the many steps and looked thoughtfully up towards the shrine that lay up ahead. Stepping out of her car she picked Kirara up and setting her on her shoulder she began the tiresome trek up. About halfway up someone came tumbling down the steps almost knocking her back. Thanks to all her training though she was able to brace herself and grab the person to prevent them from falling down any further. She looked at the person she held with only one hand with all her strength trying not to let him go back down to find it was Yusuke.  
She shook him gently trying to rouse the injured boy. "Yusuke." she said sternly.  
"Damn demon." he muttered as he began to come too spitting out blood.  
"What demon Yusuke?" "Came demanding for the demon miko and started to rampage when we didn't know what he was talking about." "It's ok Yusuke. Is Genkai up there?" "Yea the old lady and Botan, Keiko, Yukina and Kuwabara. He was trying to hurt them. I can't let him do that." "No of course you couldn't but now I'm here. I'll take care of it. Rest Yusuke." she said as she gently laid him on the ground.  
He drifted into unconsciousness.  
Her eyes began to glow an angry red as she looked up at the shrine and an angry red color began to swirl around her. Her hair grew out a bit and two red streaks appeared in it. On her forehead was the symbol for fire and her eyes were their crimson color. Attached to each side of her hip was a sword and hanging from her belt was a small fan and two small daggers. She stood in all her demon glory.  
Kirara transformed before her and she leapt effortlessly onto her back and they traveled up the shrine steps much faster just in time to see the ugliest demon she had ever seen in her entire life advance on a scared Keiko.  
The demon was a huge toad like thing covered in warts. It was hideous.  
She picked out one of her daggers and channeled some of her powers into it and let it fly at the demon glowing a soft pink, blue and red color. It sliced through the demon bringing a howl of pain from him. He turned away from Keiko to her. "Ah the demon miko." he stated when he turned to face her. "Give me you jewel shards." "Not on your life asshole." she replied as she unsheathed tetsusaiga ready to face him.  
  
Shippo cocked his head thoughtfully. "If you were an angry demon miko where would you be?" he asked with a small smile.  
"Umm I'd be somewhere where there is a fight." Daisuka answered.  
"Ding ding. We have a winner. Now let us a think of a place that is like that." his smile growing into a grin.  
Daisuka looked down to the ground as he tried to figure out the answer then lifted his head up to his brother. "Grandma's." he replied excitedly. "She'd go to Genkai's." he laughed happily as he grabbed his brother and spun around. Shippo couldn't help but let a small laugh escape. "So?" he asked looking at the four people that stood before him.  
"What makes you think she'd be there?" Kurama asked curiously.  
Daisuka snickered. "She's somewhat predictable if you've known her for awhile."   
She skidded back, thrusting the sword before her to stop herself. She growled at him and spat blood to the side. "Who is it you work for?" she asked him. "It's either Koenma or Naraku. Which one is it?" "What does it matter? Just know that I'm your executioner." She glared at him. "I don't think you get it demon." she spat out angrily. "I need to know who sent you so that when I'm done with you I can go hunt the bastard down." "You won't be able to defeat me wench, but if you're so eager to know it was Koenma." Her eyes glowed an eerie red color and her hair blew around her in a non existent wind.  
The skies above her darkened angrily and lightning crackled around them.  
The others looked at her in amazement from their spots near the shrine doors. "Genkai what is wrong with Kagome?" Yukina demanded of the older woman worried about her.  
"It seems Koenma has done something very stupid and has pushed her to her limits. That fool has signed our death warrants. In her anger she can kill us all and not even realize what it was she did."   
"That fool dares to try and take what is rightfully mine and he sends a dumbass power hungry demon after me that won't even give him the jewel shards?" she hissed as a ball of red light appeared in her hands, it grew larger and larger the more her anger built.  
"You shall all suffer for your stupidity." she growled angrily. "No one ever tries to take what is rightfully mine nor do they hurt those that I know. It's a death wish and buddy you just made the largest wish of all that I'm about to grant to you." The demon looked at her his ugly features twisting into that of fear and horror as the amount of her energy kept growing and growing. "Any last words?" she asked him.  
"No, please don't kill me. I was only doing my job." he cried out.  
"Not the words I was looking for but oh well. Don't worry it's not all that bad in hell, I promise. Dragons Fire Breath." she shouted letting loose the ball of energy.  
The demon let loose a cry of pain before it turned into ashes.  
"The world is a better place without the likes of you." she said spitting off to the side.  
"Kagome are you ok?" Yukina cried out as she made her way towards her. The others were right behind her.  
"I'll be fine." Kagome muttered sidestepping Yukina's helping hands. "I don't need help.  
Go help Yusuke if you feel you have to help someone so much. You'll find him on the steps about half the way down." "You are stronger grand daughter." Genkai said looking at her carefully.  
"Of course." she growled out angrily. "My power will keep growing and growing. You didn't even see twenty percent of it." "How much of it did we see?" Keiko asked curiously.  
"Fourteen percent of it." she muttered before she went over to a tree and easily perched herself in a large branch of it. She stood tall and looked around the surrounding area.  
"Kagome?" She ignored the voice. They were coming. She could feel them closing in on her. She grabbed tetsusaiga readying it. They were getting closer and closer now. Almost on top of her.  
"Get out of here now all of you. Go into the house or something but get away from me right now or I won't be able to fight properly trying to protect you." she growled.  
They looked at her oddly. "Do it now." she barked sharply.  
Nodding somewhat weirded out Keiko helped Yusuke who was now awake stumble inside with Yukina, Botan and an injured Kuwabara behind them. Genkai looked at her.  
"What are you doing granddaughter?" she asked her.  
"Whatever I have to do I will be doing." was her reply.  
"Do not do anything foolish Kagome." "No I still have a journey to make then what happens after that will happen." she felt them nearing. "I'd appreciate it if you'd go back into the house. I have something's to take care of." "Who is it Kagome?" "That foolish person that everyone thinks is a ruler." she replied angrily her eyes flashing darkly. "I will teach him not to mess with me." Genkai looked toward her and the house. "Good luck Kagome." she said and walked away. "Not that I need any." she muttered in reply. Her eyes narrowed as fifteen demons appeared before her. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" she asked in a low growl.  
"We come to kill you." was all one of them said. "Is that all? I think you'll be needing more luck then me." with that said she launched herself into attack.  
  
"We're almost there." Souta said as he drove the car.  
"Why are we taking this stupid thing anyway? We can travel faster relying on ourselves." Shippo whined.  
"We would be noticed Shippo and humankind still isn't ready for any of this. Hell sometimes I wonder if I'm even ready for this." Souta said as he took a left turn.  
"You're different. You're Kagome's younger sibling so that would make you stronger then most." Daisuka said wisely.  
"What makes you think that?" "Kagome just has that way." Shippo replied for his brother looking anxiously out the window.  
"What do you two know that I don't?" Souta asked glancing back at them in the rearview mirror.  
"You do seem jumpy." Kurama agreed.  
"Nothing." the two muttered at the same time.  
"Kit." Sesshomaru demanded.  
"Why do you have to ask me and not Daisuka?" Shippo murmured ignoring the demand.  
Hiei ignored them all.  
"Just tell us Shippo. We know that you two know something. It might help us out when we arrive." "She's in her form right now and she's very angry." Daisuka said.  
"Is that all?" "No there are others with her right now." Shippo said next.  
"And they would be?" "Some of Koenma's bounty hunters." Daisuka said speaking again.  
"What is he thinking?" Kurama wondered softly to himself. "Seems he's very serious about getting his hands on the jewel." "Good luck for him. Mom won't let any one get a hold of it as long as it is in her care. It is her responsibility and she won't give up." Shippo said.  
"We're here." Souta said as he pulled up to the shrine steps. "Good let's get going." Shippo and Daisuka said at the same time as they jumped out of the car and ran up the steps.  
Everyone else followed right behind. When they reached the top what they saw was almost enough to make the two younger kits and Souta turn a little green.  
There was Kagome in all her demon glory with her hand through one of her opponents face. She growled at it as she kicked the demons side and drew her hand back out sending it flying. "Fiery Rain." she shouted throwing a red ball of energy above another demons head that came down like rain. Wherever the 'rain' touched it would burn a hole through the skin bringing a cry from the demon. Another demon lay on the ground or what was left of it. Half of it looked like it was eaten away at. Not far from it lay another one with all of its limbs torn off and thrown aside carelessly screeching in pain and anger.  
A gleaming fang shown as she smirked at the remaining nine standing demons. "I give you two choices. You can die as well or you can leave and never bother me again. It's really your choice. Choose wisely though because it can lead to your demise." "You bitch." a short bald looking demon cried out enraged. "You killed my brother." "His intention was to kill me so I killed him." she said with a shrug. "If you want I can help you on your way back to your brother if that is what you desire." she quickly shot out a blue energy ball that blasted right through his stomach. He fell right where he stood lifelessly.  
"Have you made up your minds yet? If you want to keep fighting I don't mind I need to work off some anger anyways." "You little wretch." "I've heard many names before but I don't think wretch was one of them." she brought her sword before her as the remaining eight jumped at her. "I take it you wish to fight then? So be it." she sliced the first demon in half before he even drew back his own sword and with a couple quick cuts he fell to the ground in pieces. She spun to her left to meet the blade of another opponent, blocking it then sliding it free she cut him across his blade arm from his elbow to his shoulder in a deep large gash.  
She moved so quickly and was able to dispose of them very fast. As she was on her last two she was about to blow one into oblivion when all of a sudden she faltered. She blinked slowly and looked down numbly to find the other demon had come up behind her and shoved his blade through her back side in her shoulder. She gave a small cough and spit up blood. "Bastard." she murmured as she reached behind her to draw the blade out with a grimace her eyes never leaving the cocky expression of the ugly toad demon that had done this to her. The other demon she had been ready to kill quickly was up and kicked her sending her flying. "Not so tough now are you?" it cooed smirking.  
She struggled to a standing position bleeding at a dangerous level. She rocked unsteadily on her feet her crimson eyes narrowed on him. "Give us what you have of the Shikon no Tama and we might make this easy on you." She gave a short harsh sounding laugh that held no amusement. "Do you even plan on giving it to Koenma? No I didn't think so. As long as the jewel is in my possession you will never be able to have it except when you pry it away from me when I die." "If that is how you want it." the demon smirked. The both of them attacked her at once sending her crashing into a large tree and through it. She hit the ground and rolled a bit before coming to a stop. She once again struggled to stand. "I will not let you have the jewel." she ground out. "You are only making this harder on yourself." the toad demon cackled as he calmly walked over to her and punched her in the stomach. She doubled over in pain coughing and spitting out blood. The other demon kicked her in the side once again knocking her to the ground.  
Her struggles to stand were getting harder and harder. Her narrowed eyes never left the two ugly demons. A light pink color flowed around her body, her long hair flew wildly around her due to her energy. The toad demon reached down to pull her up only to give a cry of pain as the pink light jumped onto him eating away at his skin. The other demon looked at him with horror as he slowly turned to dust.  
"You witch." he hissed looking at the badly injured demoness.  
"No." she calmly said as she got into a kneeling position her hands held out before her.  
"Miko." she sent a blast his way and watched as he too turned to dust.  
She then tipped to the side drained of energy.  
  
They watched in amazement as she had fought. Her skill was absolutely amazing and she was so powerful. Shippo and Daisuka gave an angry growl when they watched the demon come up behind her and shove the blade through her ready to go fight but only to be held back by Souta and Sesshomaru.  
"Not wise." Souta murmured as he pointed to a slight shimmer that he saw.  
"A barrier." Daisuka said in awe.  
"A miko one. You would have been purified if you ran into that thing." Souta explained.  
"She's injured though and needs help." Shippo cried out trying to free himself so he could get to his mother. He didn't care that she had planned on leaving him behind she was his mother and that was all that mattered to him. She was his family. "Please let me go." he begged a tear fell down his face. "Kaa-san." he cried out in horror as she was kicked through a tree and struggled to stand.  
"Kaa-san." Daisuka echoed as she was punched in the stomach painfully and began to cough out blood. "They're hurting her. Why isn't she using all her power?" Shippo gave a small whimper. "Kaa-san." he whispered silently.  
Daisuka closed his eyes in concentration as he focused on his mom. He shuddered at her pain but continued trying to get through to her. He finally found what he was looking for.  
Her power.  
He gave a small gasp at what he encountered. "She can't tap into it because it's being bound by something." "Could it be her wounds that aren't letting her get to it?" Shippo asked his brother.  
"I don't know. Maybe." he said unsure.  
"It's not that." Souta murmured.  
They all looked at him curiously. "She's very badly wounded and I don't mean just physically but mentally as well. She's so badly injured that she can't get to all of her power. It's blocking her off from it because she might hurt herself or those around her I'm not sure but she can't fully access it until she is in better control of her emotions." "That makes sense." Kurama murmured wincing as she was kicked to the ground and this time when she hit the ground she stayed down.  
"Why won't she let anyone help her?" Shippo murmured.  
"She doesn't think there is anyone out there that will help her." Sesshomaru replied.  
They all watched as she finally finished off the last two demons and tipped dangerously to the ground. Her barrier fell and instantly surprisingly to almost everyones surprise Hiei was at her side and caught her before she hit the ground. He cradled her gently in his arms as he set her on the ground lightly.  
From Genkai's house Yukina, Genkai, Botan and the rest came out as well. Yusuke looked to be steaming mad. "What's wrong with you?" Souta asked.  
"She sealed us inside the house so all we could do was watch. Is she suicidal or something?" "Hardly." Shippo said.  
"Watch how you talk about my mom." Daisuka growled as he and Shippo moved over to Hiei and Kagome cuddling against her. They hugged her and placed small kisses on her face shaking her gently trying to wake her up. "Is anyone injured?" Yukina asked looking around her.  
"You did a fine job on Yusuke, Yukina but I think Kagome needs help." Keiko said looking at the unconscious girl in the arms of the fire demon.  
Yukina hesitantly made her way towards the girl and knelt next to her. "Kagome will you let me heal you this time?" she asked softly.  
She watched in surprise as the girls eyes flickered open making her jump back a bit in surprise. She gently but firmly moved the two kits off of her and struggling painfully she stood up pushing away helping hands. "I don't need help." she spat out turning her backs to everyone missing some of the sad and pain filled faces that watched. She bent down to the ground and picked up two of her daggers that had fallen out when she'd been tossed across the forest. She brought them up, inspecting them then with a small sigh she put them back on her belt. Her arms crossed before her giving her a thoughtful pose. She finally turned back to look at them her eyes on the six that had tracked her all the way to Genkai's. "Why are you here?" she asked.  
"Kaa-san please come home again." Shippo and Daisuka said at the same time.  
She looked at them carefully and shook her head in the negative. "Kagome onee-chan." Souta said quietly looking at her sadly his words filled with love. She didn't even so much as twitch. "I take it you want me to return home as well?" she let out a small laugh. "You guys don't get it do you?" she shook her head. "No of course you don't. Let me put this in a way you can all understand. I'm not going anywhere with you. I'm not going home and I won't be suckered by any emotional displays. Kirara." she yelled. The small cat stepped out from behind a tree and as she walked closer to Kagome she began to transform. Kagome ran to the cat and jumped onto her glaring at anyone that might make a move to stop her from leaving. As the cat began to run Sesshomaru could have sworn he saw tears streaming down her face.  
End chappy  
  
sorry for the late update guys. hope you all forgive me but I don't have a working internet so I had to use my parents. pleez r&r ForestSprite 


	19. chp19

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
When the Darkness Takes Over ForestSprite Chapter 19  
  
She sat at the edge of her bed thoughtfully, Kirara in her small state rested on her lap allowing her to pet her whiched oddly enough seemed to soothe her. She paused as she was struck with a thought. "Do you think that I am being unfair to them?" she asked quietly to the fire cat. Kirara looked up at her through slitted eyes of contentment cocking her head to the side as if to say 'Not sure but keep up the petting.' A small smile tugged at her lips as she returned to pet the demon cat. Listening to her soft soothing purrs her eyes began to drift shut and she fell asleep.  
  
Her eyes drifted open slowly to find herself standing by the old well. She held back a startled gasp at the sight of the familiar well standing out in front of her. Eyes drawn together in worry she slowly reached forward and touched her hand to the top of it. Blue sparks came from where her hand was and she drew back quickly as though she'd been burned. "What am I doing here?" she asked quietly to herself, her voice seemed amplified in the well house as her voice echoed back repeating her question over and over.  
"Now that's just a tad bit creepy." she murmured just a tad bit freaked. She turned from the well to look at the old doorway. It seemed just like it has always been, some paper on it to "seal" in other demons Grandpa had told her should they try to pass over to her time. Of course it had never worked because if it had Inuyasha should never had been able to get through. Should he? Kaede had said once that the only reason Inuyasha was the only one allowed through the portal was because of his prayer necklace that tied him to her, but... Somehow it didn't seem right. Maybe there was more to it then just that.  
She took a tentive step toward the doorway her arms stretched out before her she walked into it her arms pushing the doorway back and out of her way.  
She was in a bright field filled with all kinds of flowers. Beautiful ones that she hadn't seen since she had been forced to return from the feudal era. She bent down to scoop up some flowers bringing them to her nose to take in the delicate scent. A snapping twig behind her caught her attention and she dropped the flowers quickly to see.... Inuyasha. Tears pricked at her eyes. It was her Inuyasha, cocky smile, warm golden eyes. This was the Inuyasha she had known before the last minutes of her last time in the feudal era. "Feh!" he smirked. "What's wrong? Aren't you gonna greet me?" he asked.  
"Inuyasha!!" she cried out happily as she ran straight at him into his arms where he caught her tightly against him and brushed his clawed hands through her long silky hair. She buried her face into his chest as tears leaked from her eyes. "I thought I lost you forever." she sobbed silently.  
He froze for a moment and she pulled back to look up at him confused. He had a dazed look about him. "Inuyasha what's wrong?" she asked startling him back into himself.  
"Feh, nothing's wrong with me." he smirked. "I'll never leave you." he vowed.  
Another sob tore at her throat as she hugged tighter to him and he hugged her back just as tightly. "I'm sorry." he murmured after a time while she was resting contently in his arms.  
"Why? What for?" she asked him tiredly.  
"I really don't want to do this. You gotta believe me." His grip on her was getting tighter and tighter. Almost painful. "Inuyasha what's wrong? You're hurting me." she gasped. "I can't stop him. I can't escape him. Even in death." his voice was now desperate.  
"Inuyasha what's wrong with you?" she cried as she looked up at him through pain filled eyes to find him looking about bewildered and lost.  
"You have to stop me this time Kagome. Permanently." "What are you talking about?" she begged of him wanting to understand but not able to actually comprehend.  
"Kagome this isn't just a dream. Please you got to help me escape from him. I didn't want to hurt you back then. I swear it. I loved you then and I still love you now. Please don't let me hurt you again. Naraku... he's controlling me. You have to be strong." "No. No oh please no." She shook her head desperately. Her best friend, whom she had loved for so long and never had the feeling returned. He was telling her now that he loved her. How could she do what he wanted her to do.  
"You have to do it Kagome. If you don't do it here and now you'll have to face me back there once more." he jerked his head to the well house that stood in the middle of the once beautiful flower field which was now just a desolate waste land.  
"So he is back there. I knew it the whole time." she murmured softly. "But what about you? How do you all tie into this?" "Remember during the battle how that freak show was using those tentacle things of his?" she nodded slowly. "Well one of them got lodged into my arm. When we destroyed his actual body the thing took on a life of its own and burrowed into my own body and it was like I was shoved into the back of my head. All I could do was watch as if it was one of those t.v. things you have in your time. He used what he knew would hurt you the most. The knowledge that things between Kikyo, you and myself had never really gotten settled." "What about now?" she asked desperately.  
"When I was killed by the others that part of him that was able to escaped into my body to survive escaped once again just as I was dying and went on to other people. He kept on like that for the longest time, it would take him over 350 years to get even half the strength he had when he was in good condition. As he gained strength and power he began to collect more demons to him again and he brought me back to life. It's me but it's not. He has my soul sealed in my body but I'm blocked off from actually doing anything except watching. He wants me to kill you." "Naraku." she gasped "No not Naraku." Inuyasha said. "Someone else who has been working behind the curtains this whole time. I don't know who he is though." he shook his head confused.  
"I can't do that." she gasped sadly her face falling into her hands as tears slid down her face. "I just can't." strong arms pulled her hands from her face and lifted her chin up to face warm golden eyes.  
"Please Kagome. For me?" she looked at him into his steady eyes and wiped away the tears from her eyes. "I thank you my love." he lifted her up higher to him and kissed her soundly on the lips which she returned fully her hands tangling into his silver tresses as tears fell down her face once again. They broke apart and he set her firmly on the ground. She gave a small sniffle and looked up at him in reproof. "You finally kiss me after you're dead?" she asked incredulous.  
He gave a soft laugh. "That's the Kagome that I know and love. How is Shippo? I've always thought of him like a younger brother but I wouldn't have minded seeing him as a son some day." he sighed wistfully.  
"He's growing up beautifully." she said with a small smile. "He's even got some of your characteristics." "Yeah? How so?" "He jumps in without thinking." she replied smirking.  
"Ouch. I deserved that. What about the other one? He seems like a bigger handful then the other one." "He is but I can handle it." "I have noticed as much. I noticed you've made some new friends. How about that short, ornery spiky one?" he asked dryly. "Seems like you're quite taken with him." She blushed slightly then glared at him. "As if I could ever be taken with that pompous good for nothing, short, three eyed freak." she growled annoyed.  
He held his hands before him defensively. "Don't take it so hard Kagome. As glad as it would make me to know that no guy would ever or could ever have you, try to give some of them a chance. He might be your real road to happiness and I won't bregudge anybody that. I hate seeing you this way and knowing it's partly my fault makes me sick." She looked up at him wistfully. "But I've only ever loved you." He smiled. "You have no idea how glad I am to hear that." he took her hand in his. "Now you need to move on though. I want you to move on and maybe if you can't.... If I see that things aren't happening as they should for you I'll return again some day for you. So we can right our wrongs." "That sounds like some corny line out of a really bad peace of poetry or a really bad play." she giggled softly.  
He smiled ruefully. "I see what you mean. Try to make your life better. The end draws near and I have no idea what kind of ending it will be." he wrinkled his nose distastefully. "As much as I hate to say it too I think that the short midget will be good for you. Oh and maybe one day when my niece doesn't hate me anymore can you tell her that she made a good choice and she's lucky to have such an understanding dad?" She looked at him curiously. "Well if Rin was my daughter I wouldn't want any kitsune around her especially a full grown silver one. Let me tell you kitsunes tend to have one thing on their mind and they are rarely ashamed of it. You really are gonna have problems with those two young boys." She choked on her laughter as tears sprung to her eyes again. This was finally going to be the end. He tilted her head up to him again with one hand the other grabbing her other he pressed something into it. "Don't say good-bye yet, this isn't really a good-bye. They tend to mean forever. How about see you later? Kagome I want you to stay strong for me." he drew back.  
"Yes." she chocked out through the lump in her throat. "See you later." He stood before her waiting as she brought her arms before her gathering her energy together. Then she let it go.  
"Ai sheturou." (sp?) he murmured as the blast struck straight at him.  
"Ai sheturou Inuyasha. My first love." she murmured tears streaming down her face.  
  
She woke up with a start, shooting straight out of her bed startling poor Kirara who'd been laying right on top of her. "It was just a dream." she murmured softly as she recognized her temporary home for the time being. Her face felt oddly sticky so she reached up with her hand and brushed at her cheeks to come away with water.  
Tears.  
She had been crying. "That's weird." she said. She looked to her left hand which was clutching something as if for dear life. "What's this?" she opened her hand to find a pure jewel shard in it. "Inuyasha." she said softly. "It wasn't just a dream, was it Kirara?" she looked at the cat who mewed softly, sadly to her. "You're gone now Inuyasha but now you're resting peacefully. I'll be strong for you. Inuyasha." she clutched her pillow tightly to her as she cried anew Kirara climbing up by her again curling tightly against her to offer her comfort.  
  
Inuyasha looked down on her a small sad smile on his lips. "Did I do the right thing?" he asked softly as he turned to look at the huge giant of a man that had helped get him away from the psycho demon to contact Kagome.  
"What do you think?" he asked in turn, his voice a deep rumble.  
He looked down again as Kirara curled up against her and they drifted off again. "It wasn't right of me to let her cling onto the past right?" he looked again to the man hoping he'd give him a straightforward answer this time.  
The man smiled warmly down at the anxious half-demon almost like a little kid wanting approval. "That's the best thing you could have done for her." "Then yes I think I did do the right thing even if it means letting another have her." he turned back to her watching as she slept fitfully. "Now what?" "Now I take you to rest finally." he replied.  
"I'll love you forever Kagome." he murmured softly to the slumbering miko. "Lead the way. I think I'm finally ready."  
  
End chapter  
  
so what do you guys all think? I didn't really want to leave Inuyasha as a bad guy. I truly do love the guy though it's hard to tell sometimes by my stories but honest to goodness I do. Can anyone guess who the man is? lol cookie to the person who figures it out  
  
ForestSprite 


	20. chp20

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
When the Darkness Takes Over ForestSprite Chapter 20  
  
If anyone looked out their window they would have seen a beautiful young woman walking down the street, her long red streaked hair flying behind her as well as her black trenchcoat she wore. Along her side stood a beautiful white cat that moved quickly to keep up with her pace. The two made their way to a small shrine known as Sunset Shrine. The girl easily made her way up the flight of steps as though it was something she did all the time. She made her way to an old shrine and easing open the door she slipped through it inside and made her way toward an old well. She stopped at what she saw. There stood Hiei, Sesshomaru and Kurama. "What are you doing here?" she demanded.  
  
Sesshomaru watched as she came into view and looked at them in what could have been described as fear. Was she scared of them or was she scared of something else? "We figured you'd be making your way here soon." He noted an odd scent about her, something that was strangely familiar to him but he couldn't quite place.  
"Looks like you figured right. Now that you've had your curiosity satisfied leave." He was positive he heard a note of fear in it as though she was worried about something. He quirked an eyebrow at her making her growl angrily. "Damn it get out of here. Do you know what you are doing? Get out this instant or you'll get killed." "So you do still care." "Don't read to far into this. What are they doing here with you? They have nothing to do with any of this." "Rin asked me to come along because she was worried about you." Kurama said.  
"Yes my son-in-law decided to come along instead of hear her yelling." Sesshomaru said.  
Her eyes flickered with what was almost happiness then quickly disappeared. "I see Sesshomaru finally accepted someone's suit for her. Tell her I'm fine and there is nothing to be worried about." "That of course would be a lie." Hiei said from his spot leaning against the wall also noting how the smell covered her as though she had been intimate with someone.  
She narrowed her eyes on him. "Why are you here?" "I'm already wanted and supposed to be put in jail for disobeying orders concerning you. I think I have a right to be here." he said boredly.  
"Yea well you've all been here now you can be gone." she hissed.  
Kagome a soft voice called gently inside the room. Everyone flinched and began to look around for the owner of the voice. Kagome looked down her body trembling with anger.  
Lady Kagome a male sounding voice said respectfully.  
Her head shot up as she glared around her, eyes flickering dangerously. "Who's here? What kind of sick joke is this?" You've been in so much pain for so long. the female voice said softly.  
This isn't what your friends wanted from you  
She growled angrily. "My friends are dead because of me so I'll never know what they wanted me to do with my life. Who are you to know about them?" I'm hurt Kagome that you don't remember  
Is your memory that poor or is it that you're trying to deny what it is you are hearing right now  
"Shut up. You know nothing. This is some kind of sick joke because they died 500 yrs ago." Yes that's true. We did die that long ago but one never really truly dies as long as they are survived by those who are still alive  
We would never leave you on your own like this unless we didn't have a choice. Getting killed by him is one of those things that seems to fit in the -we didn't get a choice- category  
She hissed under her breath a painful sad sound. "Miroku." Good  
Now who am I? "Sango." Bingo just then two misty blobs appeared before her. Kagome looked at it boredly only her body giving away how she felt. Her hands were clenched tightly both resting on a dagger ready to let them fly. Her body was set in a fighting posture ready to move.  
The two mists began to solidify into solid shapes and there stood a young woman with a large boomerang and a man dressed in a monk's suit with beads on his left (?? Is it his left or right I dun remember??) Sister the woman said eyes looking her over.  
Imouto you have grown  
"It's only been a bloody half a year and you show up now?" she asked incredulous looking at the two. "I can't believe this. I know I've been under stress but to think I'm seeing you now tells me I'm in worse shape then I thought." You are in worse shape then you thought Kagome. You haven't been able to reach into your magic as you have been able to for the last month and won't be able to beat him with such low power as you're at  
"You don't know a thing. I can access it just fine." You never did like to admit when you were wrong the man said with an exasperated sigh.  
"Because I'm not wrong just crazy for talking to two figments of my imagination." We're not figments. the woman said calmly.  
Yes we are very real and to be called figments is quite an insult Kag-chan  
"Damn it I'm not hearing this." she growled glaring at the two misty figures. The girl ghost began to make her way towards the suffering woman and slowly enveloped her in a hug that was very solid surprising the others in the room. The man followed as well.  
The girl struggled in their arms but they held her tightly until she relaxed quiet tears streaming down her face she buried herself into them. "Dumbasses giving up your lives to protect me." she hiccuped. Because we love you Now and forever  
"You're so warm." she muttered.  
We're ghosts  
Evening Sesshomaru the man said finally noticing the other people in there along with them.  
"Houshi." the demon lord said nodding his head a bit stiffly, his eyes narrowed on the man, in acknowledgment of the greeting.  
Are you still mad at me because of that little incident with Kagome? "How can you claim to be a monk when you were feeling her up when she was sick?" he growled.  
How come I don't know about this? the girl growled out angrily glaring at the monk.  
Kagome gave a small laugh. "It was after one of the attacks of his offspring. Remember that poison that was shot and I got hit by it?" Yes but what does this have to do with Houshi-sama feeling you up  
"Not like it was anything new." Kagome murmured. "Anyway when I woke up he was...." she turned her head shaking it with amused laughter.  
"He was touching her in inappropriate ways." Sesshomaru growled glaring at the dead monk.  
The girl glared at him and lifted the large boomerang off her back and brought it down hard on his head. Hentai. she spat as he fell faint to the ground.  
"He'll never learn will he?" Kagome asked.  
Never she agreed with her. Who are the other two  
Kagome glared at them stepping closer to her sister who wrapped her in a hug. Kagome leaned her head against her. "No one important." Kagome don't be so rude. They wouldn't be here without a reason. "Ok fine. You want reasons? The red head over there the past great Youko Kurama is scared of little Rin so that's why he's here and the shorty over there I think is here just to piss me off." she growled.  
Sango chuckled. Pleasure to meet people who can get her so flustered. She's been in a dead state for the longest time when she returned. The fact that you cause her so many problems means she's becoming herself again  
"Sango?" Yes  
"Shut up." she growled taking a swing at the ghost.  
Instead of her hand going through the ghost it was caught by Sango's own hand. "You haven't slowed yet." she said nonlachantly dropping her hand back to her side.  
Of course  
"Why are you here exactly?" You can't beat him on your own Kagome. the monk said finally regaining consciousness.  
"I can and I will." she growled.  
No you can't. the girl said running a hand through Kagome's long hair distractedly.  
"Why not?" she demanded.  
One is if you don't have access to all of your magic soon you're doomed  
"That makes me feel peachy." she grumbled.  
Two is there is more at stake then you know  
"What are you talking about?" He's been in this time the whole while but just recently regained more strength and finally healed after the last time he met you  
"That was over 500 years ago. It took him that long?" she thought back to Inuyasha.  
Yes it did, but that's not all. Kagome you were right in thinking you had to go to the past to beat him. He's found a way to affect time and he's back there now  
"What could he possibly do that would affect ....." she gasped in horror as her eyes rested on something or more like someone.  
Sesshomaru was beginning to disappear. "Damn it no." she cried out angrily as she made to reach him. His eyes flickered to her before he disappeared. "No, no, no, no." she yelled out falling to her knees were he had just stood tears streaming down her face. Kagome  
You have to act quickly. You must regain control of your power and soon  
"No, no." she softly murmured blocking them out. She lost another one.  
She felt the creaky floor shift under her and knew someone was next to her. "Go away Miroku I don't want your comfort." she cried.  
"I'm hardly a monk." a familiar voice said.  
She looked up to see Hiei by her side and quickly wiped away her tears glaring at him. "Come to gloat about my stupid human emotions?" she snapped.  
"You have to get a control of yourself onna or you're going to get everyone around you killed. Is that what you want?" Tears began to stream down her face again. He knew he was being harsh but he had to. It was for her own good after all.  
"No." she pulled herself up glaring at him.  
"Then get a hold of yourself and do something." "I can't." she growled.  
"Why not?" "Because my magic is holding itself away from me." "Then you'll have to force it back out if you want to live." "Wha..." she never got to finish what she was going to say next because she was sent sailing through the walls of the shrine and rolled to the ground. He had attacked her.  
She painfully stood up glaring at him as he appeared before her. "What the hell are you doing?" "Defend yourself." he said attacking her again. He drew his sword and swung at her which she was barely able to dodge getting a long cut on her side.  
"Damn it that hurt." she hissed as she moved her jacket aside to reveal her sword hanging by her hip. She quickly unsheathed it and held it before her. She blocked his attack as he came at her again but was knocked to the ground as he kicked her catching her by surprise. He mixed martial arts with his swordsmanship. She didn't remember him doing that when she fought him that one time.  
She rolled to the side as his sword came at the spot where her head had just rested and quickly made it to her feet and spun around in time to meet his sword. She spun again to block another attack as he began to use his god-like speed forcing her to be faster on her feet. "Where was this energy when I fought you the last time?" she growled blocking another attack.  
He didn't reply and she didn't expect him too. She kept her sword in front of her trying to predict his next move ready for anything or so she thought. He came up behind her and kicked her on the back sending her right through a tree. The tree fell and splintered barely missing her where she lay on the ground.  
"Jesus." she yelled out. "Trying to kill me?" he attacked once again. "This is getting really annoying." she growled angrily knocking his sword aside and swung hitting him in the side. She swept his feet out from under him which he was able to pass off as nothing as he landed cat like back away from her in a crouch smirking at her.  
"Jerk." she spat as she lunged again at him. He easily avoided the attack. "You're fighting blindly now." he said in a disappointed voice.  
"Damn it just shut up and stay still so I can beat the crap out of you." she hissed at him angrily.  
He cracked a small smile. "You'll have to catch me first." "Fine then." she swung her blade at him which he was able to block but he was unprepared for what she did next. She used his trick next she kicked him knocking him off balance and wielding the sword with one hand she struck another blow at him that swished past him almost taking off his face and with her other hand she punched him and then swung and kicked him across the clearing. He stood up stumbling a bit but held himself up fine looking at her his crimson eyes glittering.  
"Good but you're still acting out of anger. Bring the anger inside of you and put it under your control. You'd be able to make better use of it then." he instructed her.  
"Damn it you're not my teacher. I have no teachers and if I did none of them would have been you." she swung at him again that started high above her shoulders that came down lower and lower and curved right where his legs were at. His eyes widened in surprise as he barely managed to jump and avoid the low swing. She was trying to cut off his legs!  
He glared at her and attacked her before she had a chance to get her blade ready and punched her which she deflected with her free hand. As he continuously punched at her with both hands she deflected them with one, her other hand wielding the sword hung at her side.  
He used his sword again and swung at her catching her by surprise. Her eyes closed in reaction when she heard a loud clang. She opened her eyes a crack to see a shield in front of her. A spirit shield. Her powers. She had gotten them back. She grinned maliciously and muttering an incantation she threw a spell at Hiei catching him by surprise. He made to move but was frozen. She put her sword away and stalked over to him with a grin in place. "Guess what Hiei I have my powers back and now that you're not moving so damn fast I can kick your little ass in but because you helped me I'm not going to hurt you. Instead I want to thank you." she leaned closer to him and kissed him on the cheek she pulled back blushing like mad.  
Kagome I think you should do that again. He needs a better apology then that. Sango said looking out through the hole that had been made when he had thrown her through it her face was lit with mischief and Hiei silently thanked her.  
"Sango." Kagome yelled at her friend. You do it right now young missy. You treated him rudely earlier and he just helped you out  
Blushing she hesitantly stepped forward again and made to kiss him when he found the spell was beginning to wear and he could move his head. He turned his head in surprise to look at her and their lips crashed together. Kagome made a muffled gasp of surprise which he took to his advantage and deepened the kiss. As the spell came completely off he reached around her and brought her closer to him which she complied to in a daze as the kiss kept up.  
It was amazing. was the thought running through her head when realization hit her. She was running out of oxygen and needed to breathe, really bad. She pulled back blushing as she took deep breathes. "What was that?" she demanded releasing herself from his hold.  
He grabbed her again bringing her close to him once more. "I didn't hear you protesting." he said his mouth by her ear earning him a small shiver from her.  
"Whatever, I don't know what I was thinking." she muttered as she struggled to be free from his hold. "Do you mind letting me go now?" "No not really. I've been waiting to do this awhile." he said a bit mischievously.  
"You're as bad as a kitsune." she grumbled still trying to get out of his hold.  
"Do not mix me in with that lot." he rumbled behind her. He nuzzled her neck softly gaining a soft gasp of surprise from her.  
"Will you cut it out and let me go? I have things to do. With my power back I can defeat him." her attempts at gaining freedom began to diminish in his hold.  
"You're cute when mad but we both know you're not stupid. Do you think you can defeat him on your own?" With a low growl she quickly released herself from his grasp and spun around to face him her eyes narrowed flickering between crimson and her normal stormy blue. "I don't think that I can beat him on my own. I know I can and there isn't a thing you can say to make me change my mind. I have to go and save Sesshomaru because it's my fault he's gone so I'm going to remedy that mistake and then I'm going to fix my other mistake. Not killing that worthless hanyou right away." She walked back towards the well house. "Sango." she called.  
Yes Kagome  
"What do you know about what'll happen next?" If you don't hurry soon the rest of Lord Sesshomaru-sama's family won't exist anymore. It'll be like they were all a legend as will Koga and any other demon you were close to, then he will make his way forward and take your brother away from you and your friends then he'll come here and kill your mother because he wants you to be born so you can experience all this and see it  
"I see." she said coldly. "Souta, Shippo, Daisuka come out from the trees this instant." The three came out heads down like small boys who had been caught with their hands in the cookie jar. "Shippo, Daisuka I want you to return to Koga and behave yourselves this time. Do you hear me?" she said in a no-nonsense tone.  
"Yes ma'am." they said simultaneously.  
"Good." she hugged each of them to her. "I love you both. Get on Kirara and go." she watched as they got onto the fire cat and rode away.  
"And you Souta." she began turning on her brother and her eyes softened upon meeting his confused brown eyes. "You are going with me, get your weapons and anything else you need ready. We leave at sunset." He let out a whoop of joy and ran over to her hugging her tightly and spinning her around which wasn't a hard thing to do. He was taller then her and a bit stronger.  
"Ok you big goon get going." she said smacking his shoulder lightly her eyes lit with love.  
He nodded his head eagerly and ran toward the house yelling out for their mom to get a pack ready and that they were going back. She shook her head slightly then turned to look at Kurama and Hiei.  
"Why are you still here?" she asked.  
"Rin asked me to see to your safety and I'm going to do just that." Kurama said.  
"I told you to go and tell her I'm safe and fine." she growled. "There is nothing you can do. Rin is my daughter damn it and she just met someone she cares about deeply. I'm not about to let her lose you because your stupid and stubborn." "Pardon me for speaking out of turn but with Sesshomaru being gone is she now not the one who takes his place?" "Yes she is. Why?" "Her word outrules you." "How so?" "She's a Lady of Makai." "Yes as am I and I'm also a guardian. What of it?" "How are you a Lady of Makai?" "I don't feel like talking about it but remember I'm a guardian and the word of a guardian outrules a lord." she shrugged as she turned away from them and began to walk off. "Where are you going now?" Hiei's cold voice asked.  
"What's it to you?" she stretched as she continued walking trying to wake herself up. "If you must know though I'm going to talk to Koga and then Rin and Kagura one last time before I leave." "You really do plan on dying." Kurama said amazed.  
She stopped in her tracks and turned to regard him with her stormy eyes. "I don't plan on dying Kurama. I am preparing for when I get blocked from returning home." "Why is it you think that will happen?" "Because once my journey there is done, gathering the shards and killing Naraku it will have finished serving its purpose and will no longer work." "What about Souta?" Hiei asked her.  
Her eyes flashed with sadness. "I have a backup plan ready for him." She turned away again. "You're going to come whether I want you to or not so you might as well join me." her voice sounded annoyed to the two demons and both of them smirking they followed after her.  
We'll be waiting for you Kag-chan. Sango said as she faded away with Miroku.  
  
At Koga's place  
"I thank you for taking them in again for me Koga." Kagome said as she hugged the wolf demon.  
"It's no problem Kagome. I'll watch over them for you until you return." he said kissing her forehead. "You know that I don't mind helping you out. Last time we talked I wasn't mad at you but myself and Him. If he had stayed dead you wouldn't be having any problems now and none of use would have to be worried about something happening to you." "Koga," she silenced him placing her finger on his lips. "I can take care of myself. Remember though if something is to happen please make sure they are adopted by a good family. I'll miss you." she kissed his cheek as tears leaked from her eyes and he hugged her tightly.  
  
Hiei was glaring at the wolf demon who was touching Kagome so when he heard soft chuckling. "Jealous?" He turned his glare from the wolf to Kurama who didn't even flinch under the weighted gaze. "I don't know what you're talking about." he growled.  
"I'm sure you don't." he murmured. "If that is so then you wouldn't mind if she were to have a boyfriend or something do you? I heard there was a possibility that Keiko and Yusuke might be breaking up soon and I think he's taken a liking toward her and her suicidal tendencies." his eyes twinkled mischievously as he spoke. Of course what he said wasn't true in the least but it seemed to work as Hiei growled darkly.  
"So you do like her. Were you planning on letting her know before she left or were you going to keep quiet?" "What makes you think I was going to let her go without me?" Hiei asked a question in return. Kurama looked him over and noted he was very serious. "I'm not sure it is a good thing to do that. You will be stuck there after the battle is done with." "As will she." "What if that plan she has can extend toward herself and not just her brother? Then you would be stuck there." "She wouldn't leave me." was his sure reply.  
"I don't see how you can be so confident." he murmured noticing Hiei's smirk which then curled into distaste as his eyes wandered back to the wolf and miko still hugging each other.  
  
She parted from him with one last kiss on the forehead. "Take care Koga." she said as she turned away from him and made her way to the two demons waiting for her. She straightened herself and wiped away the tears. "Well now to go see Kagura and Rin and let them know what happened to Sesshomaru. This will be just great." Nodding his head Kurama walked ahead eager to see Rin again.  
Hiei walked alongside her very silent. "Hiei?" "Hn." he said turning his crimson eyes to her.  
"Oh it's nothing, you were just so silent I was wondering if anything was wrong with you." He just shook his head negative as he drifted back to his thoughts. Shrugging it off Kagome's own mind began to wander around as she remembered the fun times with the gang. The fun times turned into a nightmare as she remembered having her soul ripped away from her. The pain that followed it. Such unbearable pain.  
The betrayal of seeing Inuyasha always go to her, all the deaths that were caused because she had shattered the jewel, Naraku.  
It was all connected to one thing. The shikon jewel.  
The cursed jewel.  
She shook her head trying to dispel her thoughts as more images appeared in her mind. She fought them back wildly trying to keep them from resurfacing. She was fighting a losing battle when she felt strong arms wrap around her. She turned her head into the person pressing against them as tears streamed down her face as they kept coming. Someone had broken her mind barriers and were trying to wear her down mentally with all her pain.  
All she could see was pain.  
Death.  
Suffering.  
Her pure hearted soul, even after killing others herself still rebelled at such a sight. She gave a loud cry as her body twisted in pain at all the images. She fought wildly against the person holding her, the person in her mind. She fought for herself.  
"Kagome." a stern voice reached her through the nightmare that was her mind. "Get a control of yourself and gather your energy and fight back. You can't do anything if you're hurting yourself."   
Hiei had been walking next to her when he noticed the change in her. Her warm eyes had dulled to an almost non existent light like she was the living dead. She began to shiver viciously as she stopped dead in her tracks. Her mouth moved in silent cries of pain, sadness and betrayal but no sound came out. His eyes widened in worry he did the first thing he could think of. He wrapped his arms around her just in time as her body began to shake so much she wasn't able to stand. Tears streamed down her face as he tried to whisper reassurances to her.  
Ahead of him Kurama also noticed the change in the girl as he stopped slowly and turned to look at them.  
"Jesus." he could hear him say. He raced over to her and picked up her hand checking her pulse. "What's wrong with her?" Hiei was about to shrug as a he didn't know answer when he felt it. The power behind her barriers were lifted. She was being attacked mentally.  
"Someone is breaking into her mind." "What about her barriers?" Kurama asked placing his hand on her neck counting softly.  
"It's been dispelled." he looked down at her, her face was drawn into pain and suffering and she began to fight against his hold on her twisting and kicking.  
"Kagome Get a control of yourself and gather your energy and fight back. You can't do anything if you're hurting yourself." he said to her trying to hold her down.  
Her body stilled and she was silent for the longest time. Kurama and him shared worried looks then they felt power gathering from her. "That's my girl." he murmured very quietly as he cradled her carefully against his own no one hearing what he said except her subconscious. Her power kept growing around her.  
  
The voice in her head filled her with hope and courage. He's right. I have to get myself together and fight this thing back. But it hurts so much. Why does this intruder have to keep showing me all the betrayal? All the pain? It just hurts so much.  
No that's not it. He wants me to think like that. I can't let him win. No matter what I can't let him win. Through all her pain she tapped into the pool of her own power. The swirling red, pink and blue in it. She drew into it carefully not wanting to use too much but not wanting to use to little for what she was about to do when her mind was assaulted by a number of images.  
She paused and shuddered at them. Naraku. Kikyo. Inuyasha.  
No. Must. Keep. Going. She went back to drawing out her power and gathered it around her carefully starting to rebuild the barriers around her mind carefully putting each layer up with care making sure she didn't miss a spot so that it couldn't be broken again easier then this time. She kept building ignoring the assault in her mind. Soon she had the last barrier up and the assaults came to a halt.  
"Ah so the pretty miko fixed her barriers." a whiny voice said in the back of her head. "And the cocky bastard is about to be in pain." she growled as she threw her power at the thing in her head. He screamed as he was purified both out of her mind as well as life and her own cries joined his.  
  
She was so silent her breathing somewhat faster then it should have been normally but she was doing a good job. He could feel the rebuilding of her walls, the mental barriers seemed even stronger then before. He was holding her to him carefully when she let loose a cry of extreme pain. Her body convulsed in his arms and he held her carefully as she jerked wildly. Her cry was ragged with pain and it sounded scary to those who knew her as a strong woman.  
What had just happened?  
"Kagome." he called gently to her trying to get to her. Her own cries drowned out his voice.  
"Snap out of it." he growled as he began to shake her a bit roughly. "Kagome." he nuzzled her neck gently as her cries began to diminish but her body was still jerking wildly.  
He continued nuzzling her neck coaxing her into relaxing. Soon her body stilled and her breathing evened out indicating she was asleep. Making sure she was fine he gently stood up with Kurama. "She wanted to see the Lord's family one last time." he said as he began walking in the direction the house lay.  
Kurama followed behind.  
end chappy 


	21. chp21

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
When the Darkness Takes Over ForestSprite Chapter 21  
  
The room she woke up in was unfamiliar. The sun peeked in through a window to the left of her hitting her face brilliantly in a blinding light. She was in a high bed, western style with silk forest green coverings. Across from her was a beautiful wood dresser with a small alarm clock on it. 10:57 a.m.  
Was this still the same day she had talked to Sango and Miroku's ghosts?  
Groaning she sat up painfully gasping hard for breath. "Did someone get the number on that semi? I'm gonna sue their ass." she muttered waiting for the pain to subside before she stood up.  
The minute her feet touched the floor and she put her weight on her legs, her knees shook and her legs crumpled beneath her. She instantly grabbed for the bed before she could fall painfully to the ground. Cursing under her breath she pulled herself up again and stood back up using the bed for support she walked a bit. The minute her legs wobbled she clung to the bed like a life line. "Do you always hug your beds?" a gruff voice asked behind her.  
She grunted as she turned to see Hiei by the doorway looking at her with his beautiful crimson eyes..... She turned her head to the side a bit hiding the blush that stole across her face.  
"No I don't always hug beds." she growled getting her thoughts under control. "Then what are you doing?" She could hear the amusement in his voice and gritted her teeth in frustration. "I'm trying to walk." "And you're hugging your bed why?" "I'm not hugging my bed." she snapped angrily. "I almost fell so I grabbed my bed." "So you can't walk." he mused walking closer to her.  
"I can too walk." she said stubbornly as she pulled herself up again and began to walk only to fall and grab the bed for dear life.  
"Yes and you just proved it to me." he said amused his crimson gaze not showing his thoughts but his lips were curled up in amusement.  
Her eyes just narrowed on him. "Why are you in here anyway? To laugh at my condition after I've used too much of my energy? Well I don't need you in here so you can just go anytime." He was in front of her then he just suddenly disappeared. Shrugging her shoulders she was about to pull herself up into a standing position again as she was barely hanging above the ground when she felt arms wrap around her pulling her up.  
"Augh!" she called in surprise.  
"Onna do you think you can dismiss me?" his mouth was right by her ear.  
Hiei? she thought surprised. How did he get behind me so fast?  
"Yes I do." she answered trying to get out of his grasps. "Do you mind letting me go?" "No." She frowned frustrated. "What do you mean no?" "Like I said no." "Agh, you're a frustrating little bastard." she growled as she struggled in his grasp. "How long have I been out?" "Hm..." she felt his head turn behind her to look at the clock. "17 hours." "What?" her struggles increased. "Damn it I have to get back to Souta so we can leave." "You're not going anywhere." "I'd like to see you stop me." "Really?" he let her go and she immediately fell towards the ground saved only by being caught by his strong arms before she hit the hard floor.  
"I don't have to stop you." he chuckled. "You're stopping yourself." "What did I do wrong in my life that I'm always around stubborn, cocky demons?" she said annoyed.  
"Anything and everything. You should be happy." "Why's that?" "If you hadn't done anything wrong in your life you wouldn't know the Western Lord or his adopted daughter." "He probably wouldn't know his daughter if it hadn't been for me." she said.  
"A chain reaction." he said with a shrug.  
"You're annoying." she grumbled as she tried to get out of his strong grasp.  
His arms tightened around her. "Do you mind? I'm taking you to Kagura." "Why didn't you say so in the first place?" she stopped her struggling.  
"I should have." he mumbled as he picked her up bridal style and carried her out the room and down the hall to where Kagura was in the large study, where the two demons working for Koenma had talked to Kagome so long ago.  
  
Kurama sat on a chair with a depressed Rin on his lap whom he was hugging gently to him talking quietly to her. Kagura sat behind the desk her eyes practically void of anything as if she was now a doll with no care for life.  
"I used to always dream that he'd come back and take away what was most important to me, my happiness." she said quietly to herself. "Sesshomaru would always tell me it was just a dream and not to worry. Now look. He has my Sesshomaru." a tear slipped down her face splashing onto the desk.  
Hiei entered the room carrying a half-asleep looking Kagome who was wrapped tightly in his arms stiffened the minute she entered the room and began her struggling once again.  
He just shook his head negatively to her pleas and sat down on a chair settling her carefully on his lap hugging her like a favorite teddy bear. (a/n can you imagine that? it'd be so cute)  
She tried to slide off of his lap but he just held her tighter to him. Shaking her head annoyed she looked carefully at Kagura and Rin. "I'm very sorry." "What are you sorry for?" Kagura asked as Rin looked at her with tears in her eyes wondering too what she was sorry for.  
"I'm sorry for not being able to save him. It's my fault that he is gone in the first place because he was involved with me." she bowed her head down refusing to look at their faces.  
"No Kagome you are wrong. It's not your fault. He made his choice and it was to help you. It's no ones fault but that disgusting creature Naraku." "I.... I don't think Naraku is as involved as everybody thinks he is." Kagome said so quietly that if none of them were demons they wouldn't have heard her.  
"What do you mean?" Kagura said standing so quickly she knocked the chair backwards as she looked at the young woman before her on the fire apparitions lap.  
She shifted uncomfortably. "This is to well thought out Kagura-sama." she began shifting slightly. "We're not even sure if this is necessarily involved with him. I may have been poisoned by his followers but that doesn't mean it was him. I thought of this along time ago when we first ran into him and my thoughts still remain the same. I don't think he works for himself, in fact I think he's controlled. If anything we're not fighting him but his own master." Once again she thought of Inuyasha's words to her.  
"I would know if he had a master." Kagura snapped.  
"Forgive me but he also controlled you back then. Mayhap you just never noticed anything of this sort?" she looked up at Kagura locking eyes with her. "Besides you would also know he was good at deception but not at thinking things through. How could he come up with half of what he did if he didn't have any help?" "Kanna." "What?" Kagura looked thoughtful. "If what you're speaking is true I probably never met him because he never showed up. Naraku would meet with him through Kanna's mirror." "What did happen to her after the last battle? She got her heart back but both she and Kohaku disappeared.... That would make sense." Kagome said thoughtful as well. Her eyes looked to the window noticing how high the sun was. "I need to call Souta if you don't mind. I have to tell him and Yumi-chan (her mother) where I'm at and there will be a slight delay." "Go ahead. You know where to go." Kagura said distracted as she mulled these thoughts over. Nodding her head she tried to get out of Hiei's lap only to have him tighten his hold. "I think I can walk now." she said annoyed holding back the urge to roll her eyes. "I have to make a phone call Hiei." "Hn." he let her go slowly his eyes never leaving her as she stood up making sure she didn't fall. She took a step her legs wobbly but she continued and walked out the room.  
"If you excuse me I too would like to make a phone call." Kurama said to Kagura as he shifted the now sleeping Rin from his arms to the couch in the room.  
"Take a right out the door and fourth door on the left side." Kagura said.  
  
"Yes I know Souta. It will be delayed but only slightly. Don't worry I won't leave you behind on this. Yes I love you too. Take care. Tell Yumi-chan I said hi and I'll be home sometime soon today. Ok you behave. Talk to you later." She gently placed the phone back in its cradle and turned to walk out the door to see Kurama in the way. "Can I help you Kurama?" she asked arching an eyebrow at him questioningly. He was blocking her path.  
"I was hoping to talk to you." "You seem pretty serious. I'm not sure if this is a good thing or not." she said taking a seat motioning for him to sit down as well.  
"I'm not sure if it is or not either." he admitted as he rubbed his temples. He closed his emerald green eyes gathering his thoughts. "You see this is about Hiei." "I'm sorry I was getting the feeling this was important." she interrupted him.  
"It is if you would just listen for a bit, please Lady Kagome." "So now I'm a lady? No offense Kurama but you didn't seem to like me much when we first met, maybe someone you admitted was a worthy advisary but not someone you really liked. Just cut to the chase." "This is a matter of my friendship with him Lady Kagome." he said slightly frustrated.  
"For as long as I've known him he's never been an emotional person or even given a hint if he really counts me as a friend." "He has given a hint of that and you know it Kurama. He wouldn't work with you if he didn't like you or trust you a bit but I don't see what this has to do with me." she said interrupting again.  
He sighed deeply. "Lady Kagome for as long as I've been his friend he's never really shown any emotion of any kind until you came." he paused looking at her hoping she'd understand what it was he was trying to say.  
"I'm not sure I know what you mean." That idea just went out the window.  
He looked at her wide eyed. Was she joking? Did she really not know his friends feeling for her?  
Looking though at her inquisitive face he knew she really didn't understand and wasn't just yanking his chain. He sighed again, Rin was very right when she said Kagome is dense when it comes to relationships he thought. She doesn't even realize the small hints he's shown.  
"You must surely be joking?" he said to her.  
She eyed him carefully. "I think you're losing it and need to go lay down." she finally announced.  
"This is important." "That's what you keep saying but I'm not following you. Kitsune say what you came to talk to me about so I can leave." "That's just the thing right there. You leaving. Are you going to leave everyone else you know behind?" "I'm not." she said crossing her arms before her stubbornly. "I'm taking Souta." He sweatdropped. "That's not what I mean. What about any of your friends?" "They're not coming with me." "What about Hiei or myself?" "No." "Why not?" "Because." "Because why?" "Because I said so. That's why." "That's not really an answer." "It is to me." "We're not getting anywhere are we?" "How good of you to finally notice that. I have to get going if you don't mind." she stood up and began to walk away.  
He stepped in front of her blocking her path again.  
Her eyes narrowed on him. "Look I don't understand what it is you're trying to get at so spit it out or let me leave." "Damn it I'm trying." he growled.  
Her eyes widened in surprise before glinting with a playful light. "It seems I've been able to wear down at your infinite calmness." He rubbed a hand at his temple.  
"Look Fox I really would like to leave sometime today and not sometime in the next thirty years." "Damn it, Hiei likes you." he said.  
His eyes widened when he realized what he said. He was just going to hint to her that Hiei would be a good companion to have on this battle or maybe she stay just a bit longer to work on her technique. He hadn't on planning on telling her his friends feelings like that though.  
He looked at her for her reaction but all he saw was.  
Nothing. She showed absolutely nothing.  
"Are you done?" "Yes." he said slowly. "Good because I have to leave." she said walking past him.  
"But..." he followed behind her.  
"Look Kurama I have to go. I've made my brother wait long enough as it is." she said not stopping as she headed toward the study where the others were at. She calmly walked into the room with Kurama behind her trying to get her to talk to him. "Kagura, Rin." she bowed before the two as Rin was now awake. "I pledge that I will kill the one who has taken Sesshomaru from us. Take care and in my absence make sure my two boys are doing fine. As I have told Koga if something is to happen to me I want you to find a place for them. If possible adopt them yourself." she bowed again and left the room leaving the two with tears streaming down their faces.  
She walked outside to find Kirara waiting for her. She walked over to the cat and pet her.  
"I really need to get out of here Kirara." she said softly as hugging the big cat around the neck burying her face in her long, beautiful white hair. She sighed deeply. "Well let's go.  
I don't want to make Souta wait any longer then he has to." she heaved herself up on top of the big cat's back. "Besides this place isn't good for my health at all." she murmured. "Ready?" she asked petting the cat.  
"Lady Kagome." "Damn." she said softly under her breath as she shifted in her seat to see Kurama and Hiei coming her way.  
"Can I help you?" Kurama's eyes flashed a golden color then went back to their vivid emerald green color.  
She looked at him a bit curiously then shrugged passing it off. He is a kitsune after all and a silver one at that.  
"We want to help you with your quest." he said.  
"No." she replied without pausing to think about it. "For one you Kurama are engaged to my daughter. If you die I'd have to kill you myself for breaking her heart since Sesshomaru isn't here as of the moment." "You Hiei still have yet to let your sister know who you are and are still alive. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get to Souta whom I promised to we'd be leaving at sunrise." she shook her head muttering. "So much for that idea." She shifted back on Kirara. "Ok are you ready now?" The cat threw back her head and let out a deep growl that echoed loudly into the crisp cool day. "And we're off." The big cat jumped into the sky and began to run off.  
"Thanks you guys were a help even if a pain in the ass at times." she yelled down at them.  
'Just so you know Kurama, I think that I too could have learned to like him.' Kurama heard a soft voice echo in his mind.  
His head shot up to see her turned around looking at him with shining stormy gray eyes.  
She blinked once and her expression was schooled giving no hint that she was close to crying and she turned around again. He shivered a bit. She was a bit to good at hiding her feelings.  
It would suck for someone to be her enemy because they would be doomed.  
They wouldn't have a chance against her.... unless their name was Hiei.  
"Are you still planning on going with her?" he asked his friend.  
"Do you have to ask?" Hiei asked in return his crimson eyes lit with an odd light.  
"Is it worth it?" "Yes it is."   
She slid easily off the big cat and stood stretching tall when something came behind her and knocked her to the ground. "Oomph." she said from the ground with a heavy weight on her.  
"I thought you were going to leave without me and take those other two demons with you." Souta said on top of her smiling down at her as he hugged her tightly.  
She returned the hug smiling as well. "Hardly. I need someone big and strong with me so that means you're coming with me to make sure I stay out of trouble." He chuckled as he let her go and helped pull her to her feet.  
"Besides I didn't want to face Rin's wrath if she found out her future-husband died while he was with us if I had so allowed it to be." "Yes I can bet that would be scary." "You have no idea. She may look sweet but she can be very scary." Souta just laughed at her.  
"Got everything ready kiddo?" she asked him ruffling his hair, arm slung across his neck as she walked with him toward the house where the mom of Souta, the woman who had taken her in even though she wasn't her kid, was waiting for them. She would always be mom to her because she had always been there for Kagome and had accepted what Kagome was going through without too much fuss. She was also the grandma of her two favorite small kitsunes.  
"Yea, mom helped me get it ready the minute I told her about us leaving last night.  
Where were you the whole night anyways?" "Hmm? Oh yea I went to see Koga then to see Kagura and Rin but I had a small problem and had to stay there for the night." "Must have been serious because few things can usually stop you from doing what you want." he teased earning an elbow in the ribs and an evil glare.  
"Yes I'm a stubborn son of a gun and don't you forget it. Last night though it would seem as unavoidable. I had someone break my mind barriers and they were attacking me that way. It took to much power to kick them out and passed out." "Are you ok?" he asked suddenly serious as he looked at the person who would forever be his big sister if not by blood then by heart.  
"I'm perfectly fine. See? I wouldn't be here if I wasn't. Besides if I wasn't fine Hiei probably wouldn't have let me come." she grumbled the last part which he still heard. He grinned evilly. He still had plans on hooking his sister up with the fire apparition. He didn't care what kind of pain she'd put him through if she found out about his plans, it was for her own good after all. Besides he thought the two were very good for each other. He had seen the way they both interacted with each other. To him it was a match made in heaven.  
"You know Kagome I think we should bring one of those guys with us." he began ignoring her surprised face as he continued. "I mean for one thing it might give that Koenma guy a clue to back off knowing you have one of his ex-detectives on your side and backing you up. Besides we can probably use the help. We have no clue just how much Naraku has improved or not. It would be a precaution really." She stopped walking a thoughtful expression on her face before she looked him straight in the face. "No." "But Kagome...." "No means no Souta." she said walking off again.  
"Come on Kagome, think about it. What if Naraku is like a hundred times the strength he was when you last saw him?" "Then he's a hundred times the strength he was when I last saw him." "You need help sis. Just admit it." he cajoled trying to get her to give in.  
"I do not need help from them. You are all I need." "Kagome I've seen him fight, he's ten times better then me. All I have is my magic." "That should be plenty." "You've got to be kidding me." he gaped stopping in his tracks his eyes on her back.  
"No I'm not. Souta you are all I need and if you don't want to go just say so and I'll go alone." "No way in hell am I letting you go alone." he shouted as he ran to catch up with her again.  
"Then what's the deal?" "What deal?" "Why are you pushing me to take someone else? Don't think I don't notice what you're doing." "Come on Kag-chan. It won't hurt any. In fact it could be a good thing." "No." "Please?" "No." "Pppplllleeeaasssseeee?" "No." "Ppppllllllleeeeeeaaaassssseeee?" "NO!" she shouted finally annoyed. "For the last time no, no and no. Do I make myself clear? No one else is coming with us." "He likes you nee-chan. Is that why you won't allow him to come with us? Because you like him back?" Her face turned scarlet red as she looked at him in surprise. "What are you talking about?" "You like Hiei and that's why you won't let him come with us." "Souta Higurashi I don't know what you've been up to lately but you need to put such thoughts out of your head this instant or you'll get us all killed." she hissed quietly at him her eyes narrowed.  
"What???" she grabbed the front of his shirt and tackled him to the ground with him struggling against her. "What are you doing?" "I don't know if you've noticed or not kiddo but I've been being followed for the last few minutes. Besides the fact I don't like Hiei my stalker may not realize that and report to his master that I have a weakness that is known as Hiei and you place him in danger." she hissed in his ear as she pinned him to the ground.  
He flipped her off of him battling to be winner as they struggled again. "Is this stalker a danger?" "He shows to be no danger as of right now but that doesn't mean it won't change." she replied finally pinning him to the ground again. "Ok I give up, get off of me Kagome. You're heavy as hell." he shouted.  
"Heavy am I? Then I guess I'm just going to have to stay like this a little longer to teach you to watch what you say to me from now on." "Oh don't do that." he groaned. "I'm sorry. Really I am." "Well I guess so. He's gone now anyway." she got off of him smiling down at him giving him a helping hand up.  
Once he was up he hugged her. "I really think you need to figure out your emotions. We can wait another day I think anyway." he left her to think by herself.  
She sighed as she sat down against a tree her eyes gazing boredly around her as she tried to process her emotions through thoroughly.  
Was it that hard? Hadn't she already said that she didn't feel for him in that way that Souta had suggested? But then again hadn't she told Kurama she might have felt the same way for Hiei that Kurama claimed Hiei felt for her?  
She shook her head frustrated.  
"My life is so messed up." she murmured.  
What was there to say about Hiei though? He was short, black spiky hair with the white star burst in it and those amazing crimson eyes of his.... Damn it he was cute, she'd admit that. Looks weren't everything though. But what did she know about him?  
Absolutely nothing except he had a sister but she had been able to make that connection on her own due to her always being at Genkai's and she had picked up a certain resemblance of energy between the two.  
He was dark, brooding, and mysterious. CUTE, dark, brooding and mysterious. She sighed her gaze softening as she stared ahead.  
Kami she really had to get that stray thought of her head. Her thoughts turned to when he kissed her and her anger was fueled again.  
He was arrogant and a jerk. He was sure of himself and didn't seem to care about much.  
Except you. that traitorous voice in her head said.  
I don't know what you're talking about. she said annoyed.  
He helped you when he didn't have to. Surely you don't think he was after anything in that case do you  
Who would want to be ruled over by an evil hanyou maniac? she drawled Stop being such a pessamist and think positively for once. Have you notice how he acts around you compared to others  
She nodded her head thoughtfully. I guess he's kinder and seems softer around me.  
Seems? the voice snorted. I'd say he's absolutely smitten with you  
No one asked you. Just shut up. I don't need this.  
Yes you do. Wouldn't your friends want you happy and not completely suffering  
You don't get it do you? I'm going back to the past to fight Naraku. One of two things will happen there. He will A) kill me or B) me kill him and be stuck in the past. Either or I won't see him even if we suddenly fell madly in love with each other.  
You are a guardian though  
Yes and I'm going into a time that is scared shitless by the prospect of a guardian. What are you a moron?  
Hmm yes I see your point. I forgot about that little part of what happened after we left  
She sweatdropped. I think you're a moron.  
No name calling now. It's not nice. Besides what's wrong with having a little fun before you leave  
Everything. I won't hurt him by not returning. It'll be putting his hopes up and I can't do that to him. He deserves someone better who can be there for him and won't suddenly have to leave to fight and maybe die in the act of making up for mistakes she made.  
Sounds kinda familiar  
What do you mean?  
He has to do more or less the same thing. Well he did until you came at least. He was a detective that had to fight demons. I'm sure it would have been hard for him to find someone if he wanted to that could accept the fact that he might not be able to make it to all the dates or anniversaries or something of the like or that he might not be able to return at all someday  
"That's a depressing thought. You didn't have to say that." she said not noticing she was speaking out loud now.  
But it's very true. How do you feel about Hiei  
"Like I have to keep him away at all costs." What does that tell you about your real feelings? the voice pushed.  
"That I....I care about him. Maybe even love him." tears fell down her face as she spoke out loud again. "Why?" she asked softly as her knees came up and she buried her face into her legs hiding her face from view as tear after tear came down at a constant pace never slowing. "Why does this have to happen to me? He takes everything away from me.  
First Inuyasha, then Sesshomaru, then my possible happiness. Why does he have to do this to me?" she sobbed.  
What are you going to do now that you know your feelings for him  
"Push him back even further." she cried sadly. Why don't you accept him to come with you? He wouldn't have offered if he didn't mean it. the voice said in a consoling comforting manner.  
"Because it's my problem and no one elses." Yet you take Souta with you. Are you not worried about his safety as well  
Damn it of course I am. she growled mentally in an angry tone at the voice as she fought against the still falling tears. You don't get it do you? Souta will go along and I will protect him the best to my capabilities. If worse comes to worse or if we win I will transport him out of there quickly. Either way he can report that I died and to be prepared or he will report that we won and that it's time to celebrate.  
You have thought about this  
Of course.  
One thing you haven't thought about though is that you could use somebody else as well  
It's got to be Souta. I trust him with my life and if I die I want him to see it for himself so he doesn't go through the rest of his life thinking someone lied to him and waits around for me becoming miserable.  
I think he'd trust Hiei's word  
For the last time I won't take Hiei and that's final.  
"What are you doing out here?" a very familiar voice asked cutting through her mental conversation with herself.  
Oh kami no don't let it be who I think it is. I can't let him see me like this. Damn it am I some kind of chicken? When did I start caring how people saw me? When did he show up? the voice asked.  
I thought you just left. I did but I felt like bugging you a bit more  
Gah! Go away already. she growled.  
I'll be back soon if you don't get things settled soon  
Don't doubt it for a second. she grumped as the voice disappeared completely.  
"I'm sitting underneath the tree. I didn't know I had to tell you what I was doing all of a sudden." "Hn." She still had yet to look up. She didn't want him to see her in this state. Hell she didn't want anyone to see her in this state of weakness. She quickly rubbed the back of her long sleeved shirt across her eyes and looked up at him.  
"What are you doing here?" He looked at her his eyes flashing with annoyance and anger at something that wasn't her. He finally decided to answer her question. "My life was going to be made a living hell if I didn't." "How so?" "The fox and inu-youkai promised to make it so." "I'll make their lives a living hell if they don't leave me alone soon." she muttered as she shifted her position one leg bent the other laying straight out in front of her both arms wrapped around her knee her head resting on it looking thoughtfully at him.  
Her eyes caught with his crimson gaze and it seemed like they would swallow her up.  
She tore her eyes away from him and looked to the ground. "You can leave anytime. I don't need any assistance." "You were crying." he said ignoring her attempts to be rid of him.  
"I was not." she said indignantly.  
He knelt before her and reached his hand out before her and gently ran his thumb over a wet track left on her face wiping it off. "Now you weren't." he said.  
"Damn it why do you have to be like this?" she said her eyes filling with tears as she looked at him shocking him greatly.  
He looked at her not understanding what she was talking about.  
"Why do you have to continue being nice when I've tried everything in my power to get you to leave me alone without killing you? Why do you continue to haunt my thoughts?  
Why can't you just leave me alone?" she sobbed her tears falling down again as she was controlled by her pain. All the pain welled up from so long ago when she had returned finally from the feudal era for the last time almost a half year ago and everything leading up until now poured out of her in her tears.  
Not knowing what else to do with her he leaned closer to her and wrapped his arms around her comfortingly. She sobbed harder and buried her face against his strong body shaking with her sobs.  
He gently stroked his hands through her beautiful raven hair as he gently pulled her into his lap and cuddled her against him trying to get her to settle down. She soon settled down and her breathing calm at a steady rate telling him she was asleep. He carefully picked her up making sure not to wake her up as he walked toward her house where he found Souta waiting for them expectantly not at all surprised. He just nodded his head in greeting to him his face lit with delight and joy.  
"I'll show you Kagome's room." he said walking ahead of him.  
  
End chappy  
  
ok you guys hopefully you're enjoying . R&R FS 


	22. chp22

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho 

When the Darkness Takes Over ForestSprite Chapter 22

"Are you going to join us?" Souta joined Hiei outside sitting on the porch.

"Hn." was his reply. Souta just arched an eyebrow at him.

"What kind of reply is that?"

Hiei regarded him with his crimson eyes. "Your sister doesn't want me to come."

"That's just to bad isn't it?" Souta grinned evilly. "She doesn't have much of a choice since my mom found out she thinks it would be best to have someone else to keep her 'babies' safe." he said with an air of satisfaction around him. "Besides I told her from the beginning she should take someone else with her. That's why she agreed to me coming. Then you and your fox friend came into the picture. Who better then one of you two to join us?"

"You've been planning this for awhile haven't you?" he asked warily looking at the boy.

He chuckled. "You're faster then my sister. She still doesn't realize that you like her." he laughed at the expression on Hiei's face. "What? It's not like you're not all that good at hiding emotions, but after being with Kag since she returned the last time she was much like as you are so I learned to read her better."

"Hn."

"I gotta agree with Kagome on that. What does that exactly mean?" Souta asked.

"Are you talking to yourself?" Kagome's warm voice broke in making him jump. This was the voice she used only when she was with family, she must not have noticed Hiei in the shadows yet he smirked.

"Hey Kagster. The Sleeping Beauty is awake, well more sleeping then a beauty." he grinned.

"Souta you little brat." she growled as she leapt at him. He moved out of the way quickly and she went flying right into Hiei who didn't have enough time to get out of the way.

"Oomph." she groaned painfully. "That hurt. What am I on?" she rolled off Hiei and peeked down at him. She gasped. "Gomen Hiei. My brother didn't tell me we had company." she growled angrily as she narrowed her eyes on her brother.

He smiled innocently but she reached over and grabbed him quickly. "Brother you have to get better manners." she smiled as she locked his head in place and gave him a noogie.

"Ah, come on Kag. My hair, you're messing it up."

"I can make it so it won't be your hair but it won't be any better little brother."

"Mercy, mercy." he yelled.

"You yield?"

"Of course. I know where my limits are at." he grumbled.

"What are those limits?"

"That I can't beat you yet, but the day is coming."

She let him go smiling as he rubbed his head furiously, grumbling under his breath about evil sisters and not touching hair. She turned her attention back to Hiei. "So what are you still doing here?"

"Come on Kag give him a break will you? He wants to join us when we go back. Since you came and he's been more or less wanted by that Koenma dude I'm sure he hasn't had much chances for demon hunting as he usually does. You can make it up to him by letting him come with us." Souta said cheerfully saving Hiei from having to answer.

"Souta." she hissed angrily at him dropping her warm voice. "That will be enough from you."

"I still don't see what the problem is with having him join with us. He's strong and could be an awesome asset to the battle." Souta grumbled as he walked back inside the house.

Her eyes watched him the entire time narrowed. "Nosy little boy." she muttered as she plopped down next to Hiei. If he thought she was going to treat him any differently after that little display of emotion earlier he was completely wrong. She eyed him warily. "I'm getting sick of saying this to people. You can't come with me when I go back and as far as I know Souta might not be able to go with me."

"I'm sure you'll find a way." he remarked. "So just do the same thing for me that you do for him."

"I highly doubt it will work that way, you see he has some of my blood in him, because when he was younger he got in an accident and needed an immediate blood transfusion. I had matching blood, or that's what it appeared to them as and they gave it to him." she shrugged. "Besides you're not coming."

"Hn." She just shook her head standing back up again. She stretched cat like and walked back into the house and Souta came back out glancing warily at her.

"She's in a bad mood today." he grumbled as he sat next to Hiei again.

"Do you know why she won't let you come?" he asked turning to look at Hiei after making sure she was no where nearby.

**You're sister will hurt you Souta if she finds out.** Sango said as she appeared by him startling the poor boy.

"Gawdz Sango. Don't do that." he held a hand over his heart.

She just chuckled. _You know she's right Souta. If Lady Kagome does find out there is no way we can protect you from her wrath. We are after all dead._ Miroku said appearing next to Sango wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Will you two just stop appearing like that? It's not funny." he growled at them.

**Ah did we scare the poor baby?** Sango teased.

"I'm not a scaredy cat." he said annoyed.

_Of course not, otherwise Lady Kagome wouldn't be trusting you to come with her and end all of this. _Miroku said wisely.

**Hmm.. he speaks the truth Souta**. she turned her gaze to Hiei. **I still think she should take this one with her though.** she said looking back to her love.

_She's to stubborn to do that though. Don't even bother trying to get her to do it_

**You forget even in death I still can make her listen to me**. Sango said annoyed.

_Yes you have that way about you._ Miroku grinned as his hands went lower and lower and lower until.

**HENTAI** Sango yelled out as she slapped him hard on the head.

_Ouch, what was that for?_ he asked innocently.

**For being a pervert and for being a pervert in public**. again she hit him hard.

_I think I get the point._ he groaned his eyes swirly.

"I think I hear Sango and Miroku out there." Kagome yelled from the house. "Do you guys think you can join me for a bit while I ask you somethings?"

_No problem Lady Kagome. We'd be glad to give our expert advice._ Miroku replied.

**A good chance to set her straight about this whole traveling companion thing.** Sango murmured as they disappeared.

"Those two are so weird and it feels like I've known them forever but this is only the second time I've met them." Souta said shaking his head wonderingly. Hiei didn't say anything at all and they sat in silence for a long time.

Souta jumped up in surprise when he heard a loud crashing noise followed by a loud bang then the sound of someone yelling. "The hell?" he grumbled as he ran toward the house with Hiei following behind.

They entered the house to see Kagome glaring angrily at the two ghosts. Miroku's eyes were extremely swirly and Sango was returning the glare in turn. Neither backed down as the two came in or even when Souta spoke. "What's going on in here?" he asked.

"Nothing." Kagome snapped annoyed.

**Hmph your sister doesn't know when to admit defeat.** Sango said imperiously.

"As I have already told you I'm not so easily defeated especially by the already dead." she growled angrily.

**No of course not. You're just always being hunted by them.** she said with a snort.

"Shut up Sango because they don't need to know about that. I don't know how you even found out about it."

"What is she talking about Kagome?" Souta asked confused.

"Nothing Souta. Just ignore her because she doesn't know what she's talking about." she said in a calm detached voice as she still glared at Sango.

**Nothing huh? How have you been able to keep it quiet for so long? Stupid girl you never know when to ask for help do you?** she snapped angrily.

"Because I don't need help and as long as I'm awake and ready they can't hurt me."

**Only when you're awake and ready? What if you became tired and couldn't protect yourself from such an invasion? They could either destroy you or possess you**

Souta was now scared as he looked at his sister. "What is she talking about Kagome?" he asked a bit more forcefully this time.

"Shut up this instant Sango." she hissed angrily at the girl. "Just shut up."

**Your sister is able to actually interact with ghosts as you have seen. She can actually touch us which means we can actually touch her. While ghosts would usually be harmless in any other kind of situation being able to interact with a human can be bad for them. If a vengeful spirit were to be around it couldn't do anything to a normal person. If they were like your sister though they could get their revenge by say killing her or possessing her to get their revenge on the one who wronged them**

"What's this got to do with anything?" he asked confused but still worried.

"Sango don't you dare say anything." Kagome warned her angrily.

**That intrusion of the mind she had was a ghost trying to possess her to kill you all **Sango snapped.

"I said shut up Sango." Kagome hissed darkly. "They need to know nothing."

**That's what you think. If they are targeted they deserve to know why it is that they are being targeted. You have no right to refuse them this bit of information**

"I don't huh?" Kagome asked looking at Sango with anger. "What if this bit of information isn't supposed to be known about huh? What if by saying it out loud like you did just now you've alerted all sorts of spirits that hey I'm a vessel that's just willing to be taken over? You are a fool for speaking so freely, you speak of what you don't know." she spun on her heel and tried to walk out. (tried being the keyword)  
She ran into something hard and stumbled a bit. "What the h....?" she mumbled as she looked to see Hiei in her way. "Gomen." she murmured as she tried to step around him.

He just moved in front of her blocking her path. She went in the other direction and he stopped her once again. She stopped her eye twitching dangerously. "What the hell is your problem?" she growled.

He calmly raised an eyebrow at her and didn't speak. With an angry growl she made to step around him again and once again he was in her way. The other three watched slightly amused at this display. She moved around him once again and as he moved to block her she tried to switch directions quickly only to trip herself. She gave a groan of pain from the floor when she felt something underneath her move.

With a small eep she moved a bit to see Hiei under her. Evidently when she fell she took him down with her.  
"Get off me onna." he growled up at her.

Her eyes got a dangerous glint in them. "Don't you know my name by now?" she asked annoyed.

Behind her Sango buried her face in Miroku's shirt stifling her laughter and Souta held a hand to his mouth holding his laughter in and Miroku's eyes danced in amusement. It would seem they didn't realize their position just yet. Kagome was straddling Hiei, their legs were tangled together. Her left arm was underneath him and her right arm supported her upper body, his right arm was on her back and his left hand was on the floor. The two's faces were very close together. All in all it was a very suggestive sight.

"Gah stupid demons. I didn't know it was so hard to remember a name, I mean it's not all that hard. Only three syllables. Ka-Go-Me. Say it with me now and let's make sure you got it down. Ka-go-me. It's not woman, miko, human or anything else you arrogant jerks can...." she was cut off as Hiei's lips met hers effectively shutting her up. The three behind her smirked amused at her surprised wide eyes that slowly slid shut as she returned the kiss.

They finally pulled back because Kagome was in high need of air. She breathed deeply as she glared at the arrogant demon underneath her who was smirking. "What's so funny?" she grumbled.

"You're very beautiful when angry." he chuckled as she blushed a light pink color and kissed her again, this time a bit shorter because they were interrupted.

"Eww you guys get a room will ya?" Souta cried.

Kagome completely embarrassed jumped off Hiei and hurried out the door. Hiei just sat up smirking still and Souta laughed. "Well I have to say that was funny." he chuckled.

Sango was smirking evilly. **You know I'd have to say that must mean she likes you because if she didn't you wouldn't be alive**

Souta laughed. "Ya think? I thought she just lets whoever wants to kiss her."

The woman just gave a small snort. **Quiet Souta. **

The boy laughed some more. "So now what are we going to do?" he asked looking around him.

_Well we could always start packing to get you guys ready for when you leave. _Miroku suggested.

"Already taken care of." Souta replied leaning against the wall a thoughtful expression on his face. "Maybe we could go pick some fights with demons before we leave?" he suggested jokingly with a laugh.

"SOUTA, GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW." Kagome yelled. "BRING YOUR WEAPON."

"Damn, ya know I was just joking." he said looking up into the ceiling, with a shake of his head he grabbed his sword which was sitting on the counter as he rushed out the door.

_Guess he should be careful what he asks for huh?_ Miroku asked with a small grin.

**I'm getting a bad feeling. I think we should go and watch this.** Sango murmured as she faded, Miroku followed suit and faded as well, with Hiei going outside to watch what was happening. He stood off on the sidelines watching as brother and sister fought together against twenty so demons.

They were very skilled and it would seem they knew each other well enough that they were able to do this all so effectively. They fought side-by-side sometimes ducking under or flipping over the other one as they protected them and took out enemies.

"Souta get to the well." Kagome said to the boy as more demons came up the shrine stairs. "Grab the bags as you go in there and wait for me. We may have to leave quickly." she shouted to the boy as she began to swing her sword furiously trying to clear a path for him to go through to get to the well.

"But Kagome...." the boy was cut off as Kagome snapped at him angrily.

"Do it now and wait for me. I'll be there as soon as I finish this. Now go." she said as she sliced a demon in half watching as it fell to the ground writhing in pain. Glancing once more at her he turned on his heel and raced toward the mystical well that was waiting for him cutting down any demons that got in his way.

Kagome ducked as a large demon swung a club at her as she brought her sword up and struck at his hands making him yelp in pain as he dropped his club. She swung again and cut his throat watching as he fell dead to the ground, blood bubbling out of his opened throat and mouth. She spun around just in time as another demon came at her blocking his sword with her own and kicked him in the side then swung her fist at him punching him backwards. She swung again once more taking another enemy out. The demons were closing in on her as she made her way closer to the well. She soon made it to the doorway and swung striking out around her repeatedly taking down her enemies. A very large demon, that she was surprised she hadn't noticed until now, made his way through the large crowd as the demons moved out of his way or got stepped on. He held a huge axe in one hand and a club in the other and held them with an expertise that surprised her even a bit more.

She ducked as he swung the club over her head, eyes widening in surprise as he brought his axe from the other side. She jumped just barely being missed by the low swing, striking out with her sword at his arms only getting a chuckle of amusement from it. A frown on her face she brought her sword up in front of her again and struck at him, her mouth open in surprise as her sword merely bounced off his body like hard stone. She gave a small cry of frustration as he swung at her again once more with both weapons and blocked them with her sword that seemed tiny in comparison to such large weapons getting shoved back a bit by his brute strength. Searching inside herself she found the glowing pool of magic that was her miko power and brought it up placing it inside her sword to help give her an advantage. She disengaged herself and swung at him once more watching in satisfaction as it sliced deeply into him. With a growl of pain he swung at her fast and hard, not giving her a chance to avoid it she was struck hard and thrown against the wall. With a grunt of pain she pulled herself up painfully just to be struck down again by the large demon and once more she pulled herself up not willing to admit defeat to such an ugly being.

As he was about to strike at her again a black blur raced in grabbing her just as the demon fell to the ground in several pieces before the eyes of the other demons. They turned blank almost fearful eyes to the inside of the building housing the well to see Souta jump into the well surrounded by a blue light with the bags and a pissed Hiei holding an even more pissed Kagome bridal style standing on the edge of the well. "I was doing just fine thank you very much." she growled at him annoyed.

'Yes being knocked around by a demon is doing fine.' his dry voice echoed in her mind.

'What did I say about going in my mind?' she hissed angrily at him.

'Hn.' was his reply making her fume even more in his arms.

Some of the demons snapping out of their daze at seeing the large demon die at the hands of one of their own charged in swinging wildly at them. Hiei jumped with Kagome in his arms still just as a demon threw a number of knives and throwing stars at them. He tried to move to avoid them only to lose his balance and he and Kagome fell backwards into the well to be surrounded by a peaceful glowing blue light that jumped out of the well and attached to all the demons in the yard destroying them all.

Sango and Miroku watched helplessly unable to do anything but watch the three disappear into the well, one returning to face her past the other two to help her face it.

End chapter

Hope you all enjoyed this. I figured it would be a good time to finally get them back to the past because I've been delaying that for way to long now. Anyway I'd appreciate it if you'd click on the small purple button on the bottom of the screen on the left hand side and leave me some feedback on what you thought of this. Thanks much. Until next time.  
ForestSprite


	23. chp23

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

When the Darkness Takes Over ForestSprite Chapter 23

Hiei looked up above him and saw nothing, no ceiling, nothing but open skies and a blindly bright sun. Hearing a soft groan he looked at the human female that lay next to him. Kagome rolled a bit to the side her eyes shut tightly in pain, a huge cut on her forehead with blood pouring down. "You guys ok down there?" Souta yelled from above.  
"Your sister got hurt." he replied.  
"Get her up here will ya, and don't make any sudden movements. I don't want my head taken off or anything." he shouted.  
Wondering what was going on he stood up bringing Kagome with him and jumped out carefully holding her tightly against him as his eyes adjusted to the bright light to see what Souta was talking about. They were surrounded by a number of villagers all carrying weapons pointed at them. "I really don't know what we did to warrant such a greeting." Souta said looking at the villagers. "This well is special to the village and it is protected as such." a man growled, he swung his right arm around to indicate a large pile of wood and tools, with a bunch of people working. "As such the well is to be protected with a building." "So that's how that building got there." Souta murmured. "Well I still fail to see what we did wrong." "How did you come out of it?" the man asked.  
"I don't see what it is to you. Do you mind? My sister was just fighting a number of demons, and fell hurting her head and you're holding us here? She could die by her blood loss." "Just who are you?" the man asked annoyed. It would seem that he was evidently the leader. A soft moan brought everyones attention to the pained girl as she stirred a bit in Hiei's arms. Her eyes slid open slowly as she took in everything around her only to be closed again quickly. "I can't believe I'm back here again." she was heard to murmur.  
"Lady Kagome." the man said as he knelt. All the other men dropped their weapons and followed suit.  
"What's going on here?" she asked motioning for Hiei to set her down which he did, but just wrapped his arm around her waist.  
"I came out of the well only to find a number of sharp and pointy objects pointed at me and now it looks like they are kneeling for you sis." Souta replied looking confused.  
"There is no need for any of this." Kagome said in a gentle voice looking at the bent heads. "Please get up and speak with me. I am no better then you are." One of the men actually a young boy looked up, eyes filled in admiration. "My father told me of what kind of person you were and he didn't lie. You truly are remarkable." he said.  
"We weren't sure if you'd ever return Kagome." the first one that had been talking to them earlier said as he too looked up. "Ryu?" Kagome asked looking at him. He nodded his head and with a happy shout she freed herself from Hiei's hold and jumped on him as he locked her into a huge hug.  
"I've heard of him." Souta murmured quietly to a pissed Hiei. "He was one of the men of the village that she usually stayed in. He had a crush on her and from recognition from both Sango and Miroku he was aloud to court her, she wouldn't go any further then that though because of her quest. That and when she began to get along with Sesshomaru he refused to recognize their relationship. I wonder what he is to her now though after all this time?" 'What the hell is that fool thinking hugging her?' Hiei growled mentally to himself.  
'She's mine.' "So how has the village doing? What about Kaede?" Kagome asked breaking him from his thoughts. He looked up to see her still in his arms hugging him as she spoke.  
"The village has been doing fine and Kaede is doing as well as an old lady can. She misses all of you." "As well as I have missed her. Tell me how much time has passed since I was last here." "It's been close to two and a half years. Why?" She frowned thoughtfully. "Why did time pass so much quicker here then it did in my era?" she wondered out loud. "It's only been about seven months now." "Well you're back and that's all we care about." "What about the hunt on the guardians?" she asked him.  
"No worries Lady Kagome." one of the men said cheerfully. "We think it is nothing more then foolishness. Actually we are a safe place for many of them right now." "Really now? Hmm." she released herself from Ryu's hold and began to walk absently toward the village. "I'd like to meet with Kaede and some of these refugees. I'd like to see if I can get any information out of them." she said as the men began to follow behind her listening attentively. "Man she forgot about me again. She always does that when she goes to play general or whatever." Souta grumbled as he began to walk behind them dragging Hiei along with him. Despite all his grumbling though Souta was too listening attentively to what Kagome had to say, listening to her orders, questions and debates on many things as their party made there way to the village. It would seem Kagome was the center of attention to these men. It almost made him laugh but he didn't want to piss of the fire demon anymore then he already was so he didn't laugh at all. His eyes wandered around him to spot a young man about his age if a year older then him not far. "Hey you." he said eyeing him as he jumped in surprise at being addressed so.  
"Y-yes?" the boy asked.  
"That man with Kagome up there Ryu? What is he to Kagome?" The boy looked at him curiously. "What's it to you? You have a thing for her?" "As if." Souta said boredly. "She is my sister and I have a right to know." The boy nodded his head slowly. "He's nothing to her." "What? Were they not to be married?" Souta asked in surprise.  
"They were but she ended up turning him down and told him to find himself a wife who could stay by his side like he needs. The thing is he hasn't gone out to find anybody at all because he still cares about her and doesn't want to give up." he snorted. "Actually very few of the men wanted to give up hope that she'd ever return again. They all think she'd come to them or something." "And you?" "Lady Kagome risked her life to save me from a fire, I have nothing more then brotherly affection for her and I'd hurt anyone that would hurt her." his eyes rested on Hiei knowingly.  
"You have nothing to fear. He would never raise a hand against her." Souta said catching what he was saying. He raised his hand out in front of him to shake the boys. "The name is Souta, younger brother of Kagome and the one who will make the final choice when it comes to her getting married." he winked.  
He smiled as he gripped his hand in turn. "Koji and I believe that you will do nothing but choose the best for her for she deserves nothing less." "I believe we are on an agreement." Souta grinned as he and the boy fell into discussion themselves about their childhoods and things they have done as well as training they had gone under.  
"Wow she really trained you then?" "Yea and let me tell you that I think she gives hell a new meaning." Souta laughed.  
"I'd bet. After all she was trained under Sesshomaru, Miroku and Sango as well as others." the boy said in awe. "It would have been exciting to be trained under them all." he sighed. "Sango especially since her art will die out as there is none left." "None left you say? Are you daft? A new village was created in the time that your sister was gone on the old sight of the demon slayers and there are a number of them who are very skilled already. If I remember correctly a young white albino girl and a boy with a sickle restarted it." "Really? I think Kagome would like to hear that." he mused. "KAGOME!!" "Whatcha want?" she asked pausing as she turned to face him. "There is something you might want to hear." he replied.  
Looking at the men next to her she shrugged motioning for them to stay as she made her way to the back by the two boys and silent fire demon. "Well?" she asked tilting her head to the side.  
"Lady Kagome." Koji said bowing before he was stopped by the sound of laughter. He looked up bewildered to see Kagome laughing at him. Seeing his confusion she spoke.  
"I'm not your superior and I'm not better then you. Speak to me as a regular person Koji." "You remembered?" he said awed.  
"Well it's not easy to forget the face of someone you saved from a fire." she replied with a smile. "So what do you have to share with me?" Quickly he explained while she gave him her strict attention nodding her head thoughtfully. After he finished he watched as she closed her eyes in thought. When they opened they were lit with a happy light. "So they were able to get away again. You say they are on the old sight?" Koji nodded. "Good, Souta after I finish here with Kaede we're going to go to the old sight. Koji do you think you can get some horses ready for us?" he nodded his head eagerly. "Thank you. Souta please stay with him while I discuss some important things with Kaede-baba." she said ruffling his hair and walked back to the front and they were off again.  
"Well then. Maybe you can teach me some about horses." Souta said with an impish smile. "I've never ridden one before." "Well now is a good of time as any." Koji said as he led the boy in the opposite direction of the men as they reached the village. "Hiei are you going to come with us?" Souta asked stopping behind Koji. The demon just shook his head negatively and disappeared, shrugging Souta hurried to catch up with Koji.

Hiei went towards the hut that he could detect Kagome in when he heard voices from inside.  
".....away from me." "Has it happened before?" "Not until recently Kaede. I just don't know what to do. I'd hate to accidentally kill someone that's on my side. Sorry won't bring them back from the dead." The old woman chuckled softly. "No child it won't. I believe we have a visitor outside." The sound of rustling and the fall of soft footsteps reached him. Before he could leave Kagome pulled back the flap and looked down at him. "Hiei." she said slightly surprised.  
"Would you care to join us? You might find some of this interesting since you've somehow fallen into all of this." Nodding slowly he stepped past her to see an old lady with gray hair, dressed in the tradition miko clothes with an eyepatch over her one eye,  
her one good liquidy black eye looked at him.  
"An ally of yours child?" she asked turning her eye back to Kagome as she sat down next to her again.  
"Kaede this is Hiei, the demon I told you about just a bit ago." the old woman nodded her head slowly as she sipped on her tea. "He is a forbidden child." she remarked ignoring the flare in his crimson eyes as she spoke. "As am I Kaede. We can not help how we are. It is not our fault that our parents fell into relationships that were considered wrong." Kagome said calmly though her hands clenching tightly said something else. "It is also not our fault that our parents are such cowards that they get rid of us instead of taking care of what it was that they created in a forbidden love." she stood up abruptly. "Excuse me. I must go for a walk." she quickly left the hut the flap swung back and forth.  
Kaede sighed as she sipped her tea again ignoring the piercing crimson eyes still on her.  
"There is one difference between you and her. At least you know who your parents are and you have a sister that you know of even if she doesn't know of you. She knows nothing except that she was thrown into a different time because she was considered a disgrace to them a monster born from a love that shouldn't have existed." The door flap swung open and Souta appeared. Spotting Kaede he bowed respectfully.  
"Lady Kaede." he said standing up straight again.  
"You must be the younger brother. Yes I see the similarities. If you're looking for your sister she just left for a walk." "That's alright. I was just going to tell her the horses were ready for whenever we wanted to leave." "Leaving so soon after just getting here?" she asked inquiringly. "She wants to go visit the newly rebuilt slayer village." Souta replied placing his arms behind his head leaning back on them. "How come none of the others knew about it? I mean they don't know what happened to either of them." "The demon guardians right now are in the most danger. Focus has been turned from the humans to them for what reason we know not. The demon slayers are also known as guardians they have reason for not wanting too many to know of their coming back." Kaede explained.  
He nodded his head slowly in understanding. "I guess that makes sense. So how do people around here know about it?" "Not many do. Koji and the village leader Ryu know of it but beyond them no one should know." "Why Koji?" he asked curiously.  
"Because Koji is close friends with some of the children there." Kagome said from the doorway. Her face was strained, eyes holding a dull gleam in them. "Are you ready to go?  
I would like to see them. Kaede we will be back sometime soon, maybe." "I will be joining you on your trip, as will Koji." someone said behind her. Stepping in from behind her was Ryu.  
"Ryu I really don't think you should. I mean I'm not just going to visit them. I am here for a reason." Kagome began.  
"Look here bud we don't need you, we're fine with just the three of us." Souta said glaring at the man. Getting a laugh from him.  
"I don't bite you know boy. I have to head out there anyway to discuss with the village leader some things that they need in exchange for service they have given us." he replied.  
"Koji here wants to see some of the boys and talk to the leader as well because he'd like to partake in training as he'd like to join them." Kagome sighed deeply. "Fine, can we go now? I'd like to get there before dark." she walked past them all.  
"What's wrong with her?" Koji asked Souta.  
"I'm not entirely sure but it might be that this place just holds too many memories for her." he explained with a shrug. "Though that may not be it either but it's the best I can come up with at the moment." Kagome walked ahead of them all grumbling to herself. "It's not healthy to talk to yourself." a voice becoming fastly familiar to her said by her side.  
"Yes well whoever said I'm sane?" she asked sighing again.  
"I'd think your brother would say you are. Though he does seem to question his own opinion sometimes." "Are you teasing me?" she asked as she finally turned to face him arching an eyebrow.  
"Just stating the obvious." She rolled her eyes and continued walking until she reached the grounds where the horses were saddled and ready for riding. "I wonder why I'm even riding these things. I don't really need them. It was a wary mind that spoke when I asked for this." she said glaring at the nearest horse that looked at her like he'd rather eat her then have her ride him.  
"Who says you can't change your mind?" he asked suddenly very close to her.  
"They did go to a lot of trouble getting them ready." she said uneasily as she stepped a bit further away from him only to have his arms encircle around her waist.  
"I'm sure it won't hurt their feelings." he stated.  
"I don't know. I mean really I don't like them but then it gives us a steady pace. Yet me and my brother should be able to keep up with you as long as you don't go full speed if we are on foot." she said relaxing into his arms, his chin resting on her shoulder. "How come you can make me relax so easily?" she asked tiredly with a yawn.  
He didn't reply and she just shrugged. "But anyway we already have them so might as well keep them." she said as the others finally caught up with them and freed herself from his hold. Still glaring at the one nearest to her she chose a gentler looking horse and easily pulled herself up onto it watching as the others got onto theirs with gathering the reins of the two pack horses she looked questioningly at the fire demon. "Running or riding." "That depends," he said smirking. "Am I riding one of them?" he asked looking at the pack horses. "Or am I riding with you?" "Have you ever ridden before?" "Have I ever had a reason too?" "You're not supposed to answer a question with a question." "You should follow your own rule." Souta said entering the conversation.  
"Who asked you ya little weasel?" "I felt like sharing my infinite knowledge oh great and powerful sister." "You're annoying, you know that?" "You tell me that maybe a hundred times a day if not more. I think I know that by now." "Good, then start riding already." she said as she hit the rear end of his horse sending it galloping ahead of them. She turned to talk to Hiei only to find him gone. Shrugging she rode to catch up with Souta and lead the way catching black blurs in the trees alongside her every now and then.

End chapter

Hope you enjoyed and remember to r&r if you want another update.  
ForestSprite 


	24. chp24

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho**

* * *

**

When the Darkness Takes Over

ForestSprite

Chapter 24

They finally reached the village and Kagome was prepared for all the weapons that came their way as she quickly erected a barrier watching calmly as they all bounced off the shield and fell soundlessly to the ground. Gracefully she slid off her horse to the ground where Hiei appeared right away standing at her back. Souta looked down at her curiously but she just motioned for him to stay where he was as several men and women dressed in the slayers outfit came out with weapons in hand all looking threatening at them.  
"What is the reason for this uncalled for attack?" she asked calmly hands at her side in an unthreatening manner so as to show that she didn't mean to do any harm unless otherwise provoked. Many of them lowered their weapons for the moment watching her carefully.  
"Demon why do you come to these lands?" one of the women growled dangerously as she glared at the extremely calm looking Kagome who just quirked an eyebrow in amusement which seemed to only infuriate her as she raised her weapon, a weapon well known to Kagome.  
"Hiraikotsu?" Souta said surprised. The women seemed quite ataken a back when he knew what the weapon was and she narrowed her eyes on him. "What do you know of hiraikotsu?" she demanded angrily.  
"I've been recently learning how to master that weapon." he said annoyed. "What do you know of it? Evidently not much because you don't even hold it right." he growled.  
"Hush." Kagome said stopping them before anymore fights could break out. She turned back to see if Koji or Ryu had caught up with her yet. The two had stopped in a village a bit further back and Kagome not wanting to waste time had continued on without waiting for them. Now she wished she hadn't but she couldn't change that and had to work with what she had. "I wish to speak to the village leader Kohaku and Kanna"  
"How do you know Kohaku? Or even Kanna?" one of the men asked as weapons were raised again. She just remained calm with a hint of amusement in her face. "Damn it Kagome." Souta hissed angrily at her. "Just bloody tell them already so we can do what we came to do. Whatever that was"  
She sighed. "Fine if that is what you want brother." she made a motion in front of her with her right hand, like a magician's trick there was nothing there and suddenly there was a silver medallion held in her hand. She held it in front of her revealing an odd crest etched into it as she flashed it to the onlookers. "Bring me to see Kohaku." she demanded no longer kind and friendly getting down to business.  
"Th-that's the crest of"  
"Of my family." a warm male voice said. The crowd parted as a boy a bit older then Souta came through, he was a couple inches taller then Kagome, black hair that was in a dissaray and moss green eyes, dressed in the slayers outfit with a sword attached at his hip. A girl dressed in pure white that went along with her milk white skin and hair stood at his side her eyes an endless void.  
Kagome grinned wickedly and bowed mockingly to the two, Kohaku's lips twitched in amusement while several glared at her seemingly insolence. "Now see here, you will show proper respect to the village leader." the girl from earlier said angrily. Kohaku held his hands out in a calming sense as well as a signal for her to be quiet. "She doesn't need to do anything." he said eyes glowing warmly. "If anything I should be bowing to her and showing her proper respect"  
"She never allows that though." the girl beside him said in a quiet voice.  
"Ah and she hasn't changed a bit." Souta grumbled good naturedly as he glared down at her.  
"My dear Kohaku and Lady Kanna." Kagome said smiling.  
"Lady Kagome." Kohaku said as he bowed in turn and Kanna curtsied. Finally not able to help themselves the three burst into laughter and they fell into a small group hug. Kagome stepped back from the two looking them over carefully. "You know in history no one knows about what happens to you after I left." she said. "I never would have thought this could have been what happened to you. How could you possibly keep it quiet for almost five hundred years? Especially from Kagura and Sesshomaru? They didn't even know you two were still alive"  
Kohaku smiled warmly at Kanna who blushed slightly her white skin turning a light pink. "I guess it does work." he turned back to Kagome. "Kanna cast a spell on this place that makes it undetectable to demons and the people outside of here that do know about it aren't allowed to speak about it to outsiders"  
"So then how come people were able to tell Souta, Hiei and me"  
"Souta? Your brother Souta?" he asked curiously as he looked up at him. Souta nodded his head. "Has your sister been training you how to fight as well?" he asked noticing the weapons behind him.  
"You have no idea what kind of hell training she puts me through." he grumped. Kohaku laughed at him. "I think I have an idea if she's anything like my sister"  
"You know them?" the girl asked her eyes still on the three glaring at them. "Yes and no. I know Kagome, she used to travel with my sister, she is the miko. I've heard of her brother and the other... I have no idea. Kagome"  
"Ah yes Kohaku meet my stalker Hiei." she said motioning to the silent demon standing next to her. At Kohaku's raised eyes she spoke again. "He has appointed himself as my protector or something of the like but he's also really good at getting me angry." Kohaku laughed once again. "I think I might like him then." he teased her.  
"Watch it boy. I'm older, more trained and a hell lot better fighter then you." she said standing straight holding her head up loftily.  
Souta snorted. "You're full of hot air"  
She spun around quickly and had him off his horse and on the ground pinned before anyone registered what happened. "Watch it, I'm also better then you." she got off him allowing him to get up watching in amusement as he dusted himself off grumbling the whole time. Those in the audience whispered among themselves about her skill, eyes holding appreciation for her talent and being who she was. The miko who helped in the downfall of the demon Naraku.  
in Kohaku's home  
"I take it you didn't come to see us for giggles." Kohaku said after they were settled down. Kohaku sat across from Kagome, Souta to his left and Kanna to his right. Hiei sat on Kanna's right with Kagome between him and Souta.  
Kagome sipped her hot tea for a bit head hanging down. Setting it down she finally looked up at them and it was for once just how obvious how hard all the past events had been on her as well as the recent ones. She seemed to be over five hundred years sitting there across from Kohaku, like an old lady ready to find a place and bury herself. Someone who had seen to much and was sick of it all. "You're right. I'm not here just for giggles"  
She sighed tiredly, her index fingers rubbing her temples. "I didn't just come back to the past for the heck of it you know. When I left the last time I had no plans of ever returning but recent events have forced me back." she paused for awhile her eyes connecting with Kohaku's before he turned away from the sheer intensity of it. There was so much pain and loss in them.  
"What could possibly force you to come back?" he asked in the following silence.  
She spoke one word but it was enough to cause the reactions she got. "Naraku." Kohaku clenched his fist tightly, eyes burning a great fury as he wrapped his arms around Kanna in a protective fashion as she seemed to shrink in herself at those words. Souta fidgeted in his seat a bit. He may not have been there but he knew plenty about what he had done and what he could do.  
"You killed him." Kohaku protested weakly.  
"Evidently not good enough. Sesshomaru was just recently taken from us in the future from the past. Here and now. He's alive and has found a way to travel through time and plans to take out everyone I know and care about one at a time." Kagome replied with no feeling in her voice, her face hiding all previous emotion she had shown. "Besides it was never just Naraku was it Kanna?" she turned to the scared demoness who cowered behind Kohaku.  
"What does she have to do with this?" Kohaku growled angrily at her. "Just because she used to work for Naraku doesn't mean she knows anything about what's going on now"  
"That's just it though Kohaku. She used to work with him and she knows what I'm talking about. Don't you Kanna? You know exactly what it is I'm talking about." Kagome said as calmly as if she was stating the weather.  
Kohaku looked down surprised as the tiny girl nodded her head smally. "I thought he died when Naraku died. He put so much of his power in him." she protested.  
"Who is he?" Kagome demanded.  
"When Onigumo wanted to be made into a demon he was the one who allowed it to happen. The spider was his mark of his control over him, over the new creature Naraku." Kanna continued desperately evidently not hearing Kagome. "He gave orders to Naraku somehow before I was created and that was the reason behind Kikyo and Inuyasha. He had a huge grudge against the Inu family that he never stated. Naraku would contact him through my mirror and they'd talk, he'd tell Naraku what he was to do and give him specific orders. Sometimes he wouldn't listen though and things would go wrong and it caused a lot of problems"  
"WHO IS HE?" Kagome cut in.  
Kanna's head drooped, "I don't know"  
"Damn it what is his name?" Kagome shouted angrily, eyes narrowed, hands clenched tightly together. Kanna gave a small whimper and hugged herself as she shrunk back in fear as Kagome's anger radiated her being. "I don't know. I don't know. I... don't know." she cried softly. Kagome's eyes widened in surprise and fear at her own actions. What had gotten into her? She looked to the corners of her eyes to find Souta looking at her in horror and fear. Her own brother was scared of her? Oh god what was wrong with her?  
What was wrong with her?  
"That is enough." Kohaku interrupted. "If she says she doesn't know she doesn't know. You can't get information out of her if she doesn't know anything"  
Kagome suddenly stood up her expression once again absolutely blank not showing any hint that she was angry just seconds ago or close to go on a murdering rampage. Without a word she walked out of the hut leaving them to themselves.  
Souta made to get up to follow him when Kohaku gently grabbed his arm holding him down. "She needs some time to herself"  
"She needs me." the boy insisted urgently, he had never seen her like that. She was so angry over something Kanna couldn't help, it had actually... It had scared him.  
His own sister had scared him.  
"She suffers through very much right now." Kohaku said holding his gaze when he would have looked away. "She won't admit it but her own actions scare herself. It probably scares her even more knowing that she's scaring those around her"  
"She doesn't scare me." he muttered, eyes darting away from the other boys face as he lied.  
"Not usually, but she did just now didn't she?" when Souta didn't answer he nodded knowingly and let him go knowing he'd stay. "Just give her some time to herself"

"ARGH!" she yelled frustrated looking skywards as she vented her anger and frustration. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? I YELLED AT HER AND I SCARED MY OWN BROTHER. MY OWN BROTHER. DAMN IT!" she spun around and slammed her fist into a tree watching dispationately as it dented the tree and blood came from her knuckles. She cocked her head to the side as she watched the blood stream together on her hand, it began to tremble violently. "Why don't I feel anything? Am I becoming like him"  
She plopped on the ground hugging her knees tightly to herself. "What's wrong with me?" she whispered softly. "I...I yelled at Kanna and I scared Souta. How could I do something like that? They are only trying to help me yet I yelled at them." she rested her head on her knees. "Inuyasha I'm not so sure I can be as strong as you want me to be." she whimpered softly. "It's getting so hard. I was only able to be strong because you were here with me to help me bare all the weight and even after that I held you in my heart knowing you wouldn't betray me, that you couldn't betray me. Everyone thought I was in denial and I was but after talking to you... I know that you didn't. I can't do this without you. Why aren't you here to help me? INUYASHA!" her shout rang through the still morning, the anguish in her voice bound to give those who heard it nightmares for a time to come.

End Chappy

Hey all. I'm seriously sorry about the long wait for an update. As much as I'd love to give you a good reason for it I can't beyond the fact that I've been very busy, I haven't been very motivated, and just didn't really feel like finishing this story. I will though begin to work on this again and I'm absolutely sorry about the long wait.

ForestSprite


End file.
